Three Weddings and a Funeral
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: Kim Possible Rescue Rangers Three couples are getting married.Guess who?I changed the rating because of a future death.
1. Chapter 1

Three Weddings And

A Funeral.

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hi everyone, I've got a Christmas present for all my loyal readers,

But before I start, I want to thank ahead of time, all who've read and reviewed my previous work.

Now as always, I do not own Kim & Co, or the Rescue Rangers.

Note:Before you read this fanfic, do yourself a favor, first read

"A Mouse By Any Other Name." as this will continue that story.

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Gadgets Wedding

Part 1: The Return of Gadget Hackwrench.

It was a beautiful night in New York City, and a small strawberry blond mouse, and a chipmunk with a black nose,

sneak into the mouse area of a small Italian Bistro.

"Mister Chip!" called a mouse waiter,

"Mrs Gadget! It is wonderful to see you again." he said nicely.

"Good evening Antonio." said Gadget sweetly.

"Hello Tony." said Chip curtly.

Gadget noticed this, but decided that Chip was just tired.

"Your regular table awaits." said Antonio leading them to a table.

Then after making sure they were seated, he ran off to get their menus.

Gadget looked around the Bistro, but didn't see too many mouse couples, there were a couple of cat couples, and some dog couples, but because romance was on their minds, there was no threat of chasing, either by cat, mouse, or dog.

Gadget adjusted her lavender dress that she wore, bashfully smiling at Chip.

While Chip on his part was doing his best not to stare at Gadget.

He knew from experience that if he got lost in her eyes, (as he had recently,) he would never be able to do what he wanted to.

He felt the pocket of his black blazer, and found what he wanted, but left it in his pocket, as he saw Antonio returning with menus.

"So my friends," said Antonio as he returned,

"What will we be having this evening?"

"The usual for me Antonio." said Gadget sweetly, handing back her menu.

"Yes madam," said Antonio making marks on his pad,

"One order of Chicken Parmesan. And for Mister Chip?"

"The usual for me too Tony, and take your time."

said Chip handing back his menu.

"I understand completely Mr Chip," said Antonio, backing away slowly smiling broadly.

"You wish to be alone."

"Exactly." sighed Chip, once again gazing into Gadget's beautiful blue eyes.

"Chip?" asked Gadget sweetly, breaking him out of his trance.

"You said you had something important to ask me?"

"Oh! That's right!" said Chip getting down on one knee.

' Oh No!' thought Gadget sadly.

'Not this again.'

"Gadget," began Chip meekly,

"We've known each other for a long time now,"

'Oh No, Please No, I don't want to break his heart again.'

"But, to get right to the point, Gadget," Chip reached into his blazer pocket, and pulled out a small diamond ring, with the biggest diamond Gadget had ever seen.

"Gadget, will you please marry me?" asked Chip.

When he looked up into her eyes, she was crying, and she was shaking her head sadly,

and her lips were preparing to say the one word Chip didn't want to hear right now,

'No,' he thought, 'please don't say it.'

Just as she was about to break his heart again, (he'd already asked five or six times, and each time with the same results.)

They heard a ringing from inside Gadget's purse.

At first Chip thought it was one of Gadget's inventions,

but it was only her personal cell phone.

She got the idea after taking apart a human cell phone, and then and there made two.

The only two ever made.

'Saved by the bell.' she thought to herself.

"Just a moment Chip." she said softly.

Then she got up and walked away from the table.

"Hello Foxy," she said sweetly.

"That was amazing Gadj," said her friend Foxglove.

Foxglove was a fruit bat, she was a bit of a scatter brain , but, that's what you get for hanging upside down for most of your adult life.

"how did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Well Foxy," began Gadget as if talking to a child,

"I only made two cell phones gave you one and kept the other for myself, now what is it?"

"Gadget, Your not gonna believe it."

There was complete silence, on the other end of the cell phone.

"What?!?" asked Gadget beginning to lose her patience.

"Sorry Gadj," apologized her friend.

"I still can't believe it myself,

and he was so cute,,,,"

"FOXGLOVE!!!" she yelled into her phone, all her patience was gone.

"Sorry Again Gadj," said Foxglove sweetly,

"Dale just asked me to marry him."

"He Did What!!!" screamed Gadget into her phone,

almost causing Antonio to

spill their bread sticks on chip's head.

She giggled softly to herself.

Then she asked,

"Foxy," she said softly,

"I'm very happy for you and for Dale, but can we discuss this later."

"Wait a minute, He asked you again didn't he?" asked Foxglove.

"Yes." said Gadget but before Foxglove could ask another question, Gadget hung up her phone.

(another trick she had learned from watching humans, especially

the females, rude yes, but hey, it works.)

She walked slowly back to the table, her head down so Chip couldn't see her big grin,

(She was going to have a little fun with Chip.)

"Now," she said softly,

"You were saying?"

"I just asked you if you'd marry me-"

"YES!" shouted Gadget happily.

"WHAT?!?" asked Chip jumping out of his chair.

This time though, poor Antonio wasn't fast enough, and he spilled the salad on Chip's head.

Gadget tried very hard not to laugh, but when Chip started munching on the tomato that fallen very close to his mouth, and licking his lips for the salad dressing, she couldn't help herself.

She laughed so hard, that Chip and Antonio just had to join in.

The next day, Kim Possible was coming home from a long long day, (Mission before school, then school, then cheer practice.)

All she wanted to do right now, was to just lie down on her bed and relax for a few minutes before her family came home.

She opened the door to her room, but then she saw a small strawberry blond mouse in a lavender jumpsuit, wearing a lavender pair of aviator goggles.

She was jumping up and down on Kim's bed.

At first, she was shocked to see a mouse jumping on her bed, but then she recognized her.

"Gadget?" she asked.

The small mouse jumped up when Kim called her name.

She turned and smiled up at Kim.

"What are you doing here?"

asked Kim.

Gadget reached behind her back and pulled out a pen light.

Kim gasped.

"Is that the Penlight that turned me into a mouse?!?"

Gadget nodded happily.

"And you fixed it?" asked Kim.

Once again, the mouse nodded happily.

"And now, you want to turn me into a mouse so we can talk ?"

This time Gadget not only nodded at Kim, she started aiming the penlight, knowing what Kim would say.

"Alright," said Kim with a grin,

"You may fire when ready Mousie."

Gadget already had the penlight on her shoulder, (like a bazooka,) but after Kim's little joke, she laughed, and it fell, so she picked it up again, aimed it at Kim, and fired.

Kim's eyes were closed, prepared for the pain of her bones shrinking, and her cheer clothes falling off.

But the next thing she knew, someone was hugging her, and she heard Gadget's familiar voice.

"Kim, you can open your eyes now." said Gadget sweetly.

Kim opened her eyes, she was now a small white mouse, wearing a cheer outfit, and with a long tuft of red hair going down her back.

She still had her green eyes, only now she had mouse ears, and a mouse tail.

"I'm a mouse, and yet I've still got my cheer outfit."  
"Yep," said Gadget happily,

"That was the first thing I changed."

"And, there was no pain, from my bones shrinking."

"Uh-huh," replied Gadget,

"And that, was the second thing I fixed."

"This is great Gadj," said Kim hugging her friend,

"but, you didn't come all this way, just to show me that did you?" asked Kim curiously.

"No Kim," replied Gadget blushing,

"Actually, I've got great news,

You remember how we talked about my relationship with Chip?"

"Yeah," said Kim softly,

"Well last night," continued Gadget,

"He asked me to marry him, and I said yes!"

"Oh Gadj," cried Kim, once again hugging her friend.

"That's great!"

But then she remembered something,

"But what about your other chipmunk friend Dale?"

"Well," said Gadget nicely,

"After all this time with both Chip and with Dale I've discovered that I love them both, but I love Dale more like a brother, while Chip,"

"I get the picture, Gadget, so how's this gonna happen without hurting Dale's feelings?"

"Already taken care of Kim," said Gadget proudly.

"See, Dale realized that he loves me too, like a sister.

And he's already asked a fruit bat named Foxglove to marry him."

"Oh, Foxglove, isn't she the one you said was batty ?"

"No Kim, what I said was she was a little scatter brained, but then again, so is Dale, so they go well together, but the whole point to my being here, is that Chip and I want you and Ron at our wedding, I want you to be a mouse, and be one of my brides maids along with my best friend Foxglove,

and Chip wants Ron to be a chipmunk, and be one of his best men, along with his best friend Dale."

Kim thought about this.

"You want both Ron and I at your wedding?

But you want me to be a mouse? And Ron a chipmunk?"

"oh come on Kim," begged Gadget,  
"You've seen how I've repaired the penlight, and I really need you to be there.

Please?" she gave Kim her own version of the puppy dog pout.

"Oh, why did I have to teach you that," asked Kim after seeing Gadget's puppy dog pout.

"All right fine we'll be there, but I'll have to convince Ron."

"Oh thank you Kim!" said Gadget hugging her friend again.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you,"

Gadget was hugging Kim so hard she was making it hard for Kim to breath, until finally Kim whispered,

"Gadj, I can't breath."

Gadget immediately let her go.

"Sorry Kim, anyway the wedding is in two weeks, in New York. So talk to Ron and let me know with this R.S.V.P.

Note, You mark it then throw it out the window, it'll automatically return to ranger headquarters."

"You got it Gadj, and again, congrats on getting your man sweetie."  
"Ah thanks Kim." said Gadget blushing, and turning to leave.

"Uh Gadj," said Kim,

"don't you think Ron would be suspicious seeing his girlfriend a mouse?"

Suddenly Gadget spun around and slapped her fore head.

"Sorry Kim, wedding day jitters I guess." said Gadget once again putting the penlight on her shoulder and pulling the trigger.

Kim soon was her old self again, and she helped Gadget back to her Ranger wing

After she flew off, Kim turned,

"Now," she said to herself,

"what am I going to tell that boyfriend of mine?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What's Kim gonna say to Ron?

How's he gonna take being a chipmunk?

The answers to these and more questions next week.

Till then,

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Also, A very Merry Christmas to all.

God Bless.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Weddings And a Funeral By Kim's #1 Fan

Hello again friends, and a happy new year to all.

I'm back with another piece of my story, hope you enjoy it.

As usual, I do not own Kim & Co.

or the Rescue Rangers, so don't sue.

Thanks as always to everyone and anyone who's read and reviewed.

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 :Gadget's Wedding

Part 2 : Meet The Rangers.

As soon as the Ranger wing was far enough away, Kim went to her cell phone, pressed one button, and called her B.F. Ron Stoppable.

"Yo, Ron's Crib, Who Dat?" asked Ron when he answered his phone.

"Hi Ronnie," cooed Kim sweetly,

(she knew if she was going to get him to go with her on this, she would have to be tricky.)

"Hey K.P., what's going on G.F. ,

I thought you said you were tired, and were going to lie down for a while."

"Well Ron," she began carefully,

"Do you remember Gadget Hackwrench ?"

Ron thought for a moment,

"Gadget Hackwrench? Say, isn't she the mouse that helped us when Drakken turned us into animals?"

Kim could hear Ron's voice shaking, he still had nightmares of being turned into a Monkey.

"Yes Ron, That's her.

Anyway she was on my bed here when I got home."

"Well that's weird." said Ron.

"It gets weirder," replied Kim,

"She fixed the penlight."

"The one that-"

"Yes Ron," she said sweetly,

"The one that turned me into a mouse, anyway, she turned me into a mouse again so we could talk, and well,"

Ron was beginning to suspect something.

"What's going on Kim?" he asked.

"Well," said Kim,

"Long story short, she's getting married in two weeks and she wants us there."

"We're gonna look kinda funny, two humans at a mouse's wedding."

said Ron thoughtfully.

"See Ron, that's why she wants to turn me into a mouse, and you into a chipmunk."

"No way K.P.!" shouted Ron into his cell phone.

"But Ron," pleaded Kim.

"K.P. , in that one day, I was turned into a monkey, a frog, a squirrel, never again!"

Then Kim got an idea.

"Pwease Won," she said in her best puppy dog pout baby voice.

"Oh no, K.P. , not the baby voice." begged Ron.

"But it won't be the same without you Wonnie." she pleaded.

She could tell he was weakening,

only one more thing was needed.

"I'll make you a deal Ron," she said speaking normally,

"You do this for me, and after the wedding, we'll stop at the nearest bueno nacho. My treat."

"Promise?" asked Ron.

"I pwomise Wonnie." she teased in her baby voice.

"Alright," said Ron.

"You win."

"See you tomorrow Ron." she whispered, then kissed her phone before hanging up.

Before she sent out her R.S.V.P. Note, she made a small notation on it.

Then she tossed it out the window.

Days later, in a New York Park Tree, (which also served as head quarters for the Rescue Rangers,)

Gadget could be heard screaming,

"Drat that Fat Cat!!! He just had to ruin my Wedding!!

When I get my hands on him,

I'm gonna..."

The Rangers had only seen Gadget this angry once,

(During a mission when a midget was pretending to be a baby, and had beat them all.)

They knew enough to just leave her alone.

But poor Foxglove was terrified.

She had seen Gadget sad, happy, depressed, but until today, had never seen her best friend this angry.

She cowered in a corner while the others tried to calm Gadget down.

"Gadj," said Chip sweetly, wanting very badly to change the subject.

"We can still get married darling.

I don't care if your wearing your lavender jumpsuit."

At that, Gadget shot a glare at Chip which told him he'd better not say another word.

Just then, a sparrow brought in Kim's R.S.V.P. Note, Foxglove read it carefully, then when she read the note at the bottom, she handed the note to Gadget, who almost looked like she wanted to bite her head off.

Gadget read the note to herself.

'Dear Gadget, if you have any problems with your gown,

let me know, my friend Monique Coleman, is a wonderful fashion designer.'

Gadget thought about this for a minute then she grabbed a pen and wrote,

'Dear Kim, when you come for the wedding, come a few days early, and bring your friend the designer,

as my wedding dress has been ruined, and I need another.

But try to explain to her why she's going to be a squirrel.

Many thanks for the help, signed

Gadget E. Hackwrench.'

When she finished the note, she called for her friend,

"Foxy?"

"Y-y-y-yes Gadget?" asked Foxglove from under the table.

"Foxglove, sweetie why are you hiding?" asked Gadget curiously.

"Sorry Gadj," she replied coming out from under the table,

"but I've never seen you so angry."

"Chip!" she called out to her boy friend,

" Get this dress out of my sight before I blow up again."

"Yes dear." said Chip grabbing her wedding dress and throwing it away.

Chip looked at the dress before tossing it.

It was the most dazzling white, that he'd ever seen, and when he'd first seen Gadget in the dress, he'd thought she'd looked like a angel,

and he fell in love all over again.

But now, the once gleaming white was covered with dirt,

and the dress was so shredded that it could never be worn again.

Somehow, they're arch enemy Fat Cat had learned of their upcoming wedding , and had sent his gang to ruin Gadget's dress.

He even had the gall to leave a card, saying,

'Best wishes on your upcoming nuptials signed F. C.'

Gadget was still furious, but was controlling her anger.

"Foxy, I need you to go to Middleton Colorado, and give this note to Kim Possible."

"Yes Gadget, right away." said Foxglove taking the note, and a map to find Middleton.

The next morning, as Kim was waking up , she heard a rapping on her window.

When she opened it, she saw a brown and pink bat, holding a note addressed to her.

"Hello there," said Kim sweetly.

"I take it your Foxglove?"

The small bat nodded her head.

Kim read the note, and then said to the bat,

"Alright then, Foxy, you go back and tell Gadget that Ron, Monique and I will arrive in New York next week."

Once again the bat nodded, bowed to Kim, then took off.

Kim immediately went to her phone and called Monique.

"Hi Mon, how'd you like to go to a wedding next week?"

The next week Kim, Ron and Monique landed in New York.

"G.F. , I don't really believe a word of what you've told me so far, but," said Monique skeptically,

"you've never lied to me before."

"Just wait till you meet her Mon," said Kim sweetly,

"she's really a sweet little mouse."

"I know Kim, but me? A Squirrel?

Why can't I be a bird?"

Just then, a lavender beam shot from out of nowhere.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a mouse,(with red hair, and green eyes,) a Chipmunk, (with shaggy blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, and a goofy smile.)

Another mouse, (with blue eyes, and Strawberry blond hair,) wearing a lavender jumpsuit.

Another Chipmunk, with a black nose, wearing an old leather bombers jacket, and a fedora.

Still another Chipmunk with a red nose, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt.

A burly mouse, wearing a large coat, and a small fly wearing a sweater.

"Spread out everyone," said the Chipmunk with the black nose,

"and give her some room to stretch her new wings."

'Wings?' she thought to herself.

'I have wings? This has got to be a dream.'

"Hey Mon, you feeling any better?" asked the white mouse with the long red hair down her back.

"G.F. Is that you? OUCH!!!" she shouted when somebody pinched her.

"That was just to prove to her it wasn't a dream. I remember when I was turned into a monkey, that was my first thought."

"Monique," asked a voice,

"Are you alright?" Monique turned around to see...

"Rufus?!? You're talking???"

"Of course Monique, I could always talk. You just couldn't understand me before because you weren't an animal, but now that your a bird..."

"I'm a bird??" asked Monique.

She tried to sing, and heard a birds voice.

Then looked at herself.

She was still wearing the same clothes as before, but now, she had wings.

"Oh, My, Gosh!!! I'm a Bird!!!"

She was so excited, she started to fly off the ground.

"Hey Luv," said the big burly mouse, with a very strong Australian accent,

"Calm down, and come back down here."

Monique realized what was happening, calmed herself down, and landed.

"Now," said Kim/ mouse.

"I think it's time for some introductions. This," said Kim, leading Monique over to the strawberry blond mouse in the lavender jumpsuit.

"This is my friend, and the bride,

Gadget Hackwrench."  
"Hello, I'm Gadget, wait a minute, you know that, hmm, what comes next? Oh I remember, what's your name?"

"Monique, Monique Coleman."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs Coleman, Kim says your a fashion designer."

"Oh yeah," said Monique happily.

"I can design anything."

"How about a brides dress?" asked the chipmunk with the black nose and fedora. He seemed to be the leader.

"And brides maid dresses," added the chipmunk with the red nose,

"We need those too."

Gadget took Monique's hand ( Er uh I mean Wing,) and showed her around.

"This," she said aiming her at the chipmunk with the black nose,

"is my boyfriend, soon to be husband, Chip."

"Hello Mrs Coleman." he said nicely.

"And this," continued Gadget leading her to the next chipmunk,

"is our good friend Dale."

"Oh,," said Monique shaking hands with Dale, excitedly,

"Chip & Dale! I love your cartoons, especially with that duck, you guys are the best."

"And this," said Gadget moving her along,

"Is our friend, Monterey Jack.

_Be very careful around him,"_ she whispered in Monique's ear.

"_He has a cheese problem."  
"Lactose intolerant?"_ asked Monique.

"_No Luv, the opposite, I have cheese attacks."_ whispered Monterey in her other ear.

"Cheese Attacks?" asked Monique curiously.

"Yeah," said Gadget giving Ron a plate, and hiding.

"When ever your ready Ron."

yelled Gadget from her hiding place.

Ron uncovered the plate revealing a hunk of sharp cheddar cheese.

The minute the smell of that cheese reached his nose, Monique saw something she'd never forget.

Monty's eyes grew bigger, his mustache twirled on it's own, and his tail got all squiggly.

Kim grabbed Monique by the wing and pulled her to safety just as Monterey soared over her head.

Before Ron knew what had happened, he was covered by 5 pounds of mouse.

"Sorry Ron," said Gadget helping him up, after Chip & Dale got Monterey off him.

Through a mouthful of cheese, she heard Monterey say,

"Me friends call me Monty."

"And this," she said leading Monique to the smallest member of the team,

"is our spy, our lookout, but most importantly our friend, Zipper, he's a fly, but we don't hold that against him." said Gadget sweetly.

"Pleased to meet you." said Monique offering her wing.

The fly squeaked something, and smiled at her shaking her wing.

"And up there," said Gadget pointing to the brown and pink bat, hanging from a tree limb,

"is our newest member, Foxglove."

"Hello." said Foxglove although her eyes didn't open.

"She sleeps during the day." explained Gadget.

"Now," said Chip, jumping to the subject at hand.

"About Gadget's wedding dress,"

"and don't forget Foxy's bridesmaid dress."

"Or Kim's." added Ron.

"No prob." said Monique examining Gadgets jumpsuit.

"You know, this is a nice color on you, it really brings out your eyes, while not detracting from your face.

Do you have any more of this material?"

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Gadget happily.

"Let me show you what I've got."

Everyone went into the tree house headquarters of the Rescue Rangers.

Nobody noticed the small lizard, who crept away from the tree and returned to his master, Fat Cat.

"So," said Fat Cat with an evil grin, twirling his whiskers,( as a human villain would his mustache.)

"they're going to continue with the wedding anyway are they?

Well, my new friend and I might have something to say about that.

Won't we my dear?" he asked a Hawaiian mouse who looked exactly like Gadget, except for the purple eye shadow around the eyes.

"Oh yes Fat Cat my dear," she said with an evil grin,

"We certainly do."

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next time, more wedding fun including a bachelor party & a party for the bride as well.

As always, thanks to all who've read and reviewed.

Happy New Year everyone,

God Bless .


	3. Chapter 3

Three Weddings And A Funeral By Kim's #1 Fan

Hi friends, I'm back again, and I've got another piece of the story, so please, Read, Review, and enjoy.

Now for the legal stuff, I do not own Kim & Co, or the Rescue Rangers. (If I did, they'd both still be on, with new seasons.)

And now...

Chapter 1: Gadget's Wedding.

Part 3 : The Switch

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fat Cat's lair, The closed down Happy Cat Tuna Factory, had never been busier.

His henchmen were everywhere preparing things for his big plot, and also preparing a guest room, for his Hawaiian mouse guest, her name was Lawhinee.

And she looked exactly like Gadget, except for one thing,

She wore Lavender eye shadow, while Gadget never even wore lipstick.

Lawhinee lay on a small couch made of soft black velvet.

One of Fat Cat's henchmen stood nearby holding a silver platter filled with grapes.

Fat Cat meanwhile sat on a golden throne, which had been built for him by his most loyal henchmen.

"I love your throne F.C." said Lawhinee.

"Why thank you my dear, I'd have one built for you, but we don't have the right pieces." said Fat Cat.

Fat Cat, was a large cat with purple fur, and a bad temper.

He fancied himself to be the leader of the animal underworld.

Although every time he had a master plan, the Rescue Rangers were always there to spoil everything.

Lawhinee herself had just been flown in from Hawaii.

She'd met Gadget and the Rangers there, just as she was about to be made queen of the Hawaiian Mice,

But Gadget, discovered how mean and nasty she was, and foiled her plan.

And for this reason, she hated Gadget and her friends with a passion.

She took a grape from the platter, and immediately spit it out.

"You call this Peeled!!" she shouted at the helpless henchman.

"Go back and try it again dolt!"

"And get it right!" added Fat Cat with a threatening glare,

"Or else I'll use you for a scratching post."

The henchman scampered off to the kitchen.

Fat Cat's throne was a box, with a wooden backing, and a purple velvet cushion which he sat on.

"I'm so sorry my dear, but you know how hard it is to get good help now days." he apologized.

"Oh of course, F.C. , especially with those no good Rescue Rodents, and that Goody two shoes Gadget fouling up all your plans." she said beginning to get angry, but soon she calmed herself.

"So, what's the plan F. C. ?" she asked sweetly.

"The plan my dear," began Fat Cat,

stroking his chin,

"is for my henchmen to kidnap Gadget,"

"But won't the Rangers come for her?" asked Lawhinee.

"Well of course they will, but first, they have to realize that she's gone."

"Oh I get it." said Lawhinee, her own evil grin forming on her face.

"You want me to take her place."

"Exactly!" said Fat Cat, with an evil laugh.

"And while your there, you will break up their happy little family."

"Leaving no Rangers to spoil our fun."

She laughed gleefully and kicked her legs up, knocking the platter out of the hands of the henchman who had recently returned.

The grapes fell everywhere.

"Well don't just stand there fool," she sneered at the henchman,

"Pick them up, and bring me more!"

"But-" began the henchman,

"You don't expect our guest to eat dirty grapes do you?" asked Fat Cat with an evil grin.

"No Fat Cat." apologized the henchman bowing to them both.

"So very sorry madam." he said sincerely.

"Oh shut up you fool," commanded Lawhinee,

"And hurry up with those grapes, I'm famished."

The henchman once again ran back to the kitchen.

"Now then my dear," began Fat Cat.

"How well can you imitate our dear miss Gadget?" he asked.

"Golly Fat Cat," said Lahwhinee, with a very Gadget like look on her face.

"With my mind bashingly high I.Q.

I can do anything I set my mind too," suddenly she got a very dangerous look on her face.

"even destroy the Rescue Rangers."

In the back of his mind Fat Cat thought,

'excellent, and when she's done, I'll have her shipped back to Hawaii with out her pay.'

Meanwhile in the back of her mind, Lawhinee was thinking,

'and then I'll take over your organization, you fat slob.'

They both chuckled evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, across town, inside of a park tree, which also served as headquarters for the Rescue Rangers,

The guys ( Chip, Dale, Monty, Zipper and Ron,) were getting ready to go out for Chip's Bachelor party.

While the girls, ( Gadget, Foxglove, Kim and Monique) were planning on staying in, ordering out, and just gabbing the night away.

"I'll never forget when Dale proposed to me." said Foxglove dreamily.

"Well," said Kim , while munching on a carrot stick,

"spill it girl."

"Yeah," said Monique, "and don't skimp on the details."

"Yeah Foxy," Smiled Gadget,

"even I wanna hear this."

"Well," began Foxglove shyly,

"We went to our favorite Mexican food place , and of course I being a fruit bat, just had to have some of whatever is in season."  
"Strawberries?" asked Gadget curiously.

"No Gadj," replied Kim, "Bananas."

"No way G.F. ," said Monique.

"Grapes!"

"Your all wrong." said Foxglove proudly,

"To a true Fruit Bat, there's only one fruit in season this time of year, and that's Cantaloupe."

Everyone slapped their head at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile across town, Chip and the guys were having their own party, in a small New York bar completely run by mice.

"Another round over ere, Joey," said Monty loudly.

"It's on me boys."

"But Monty, you've already bought three rounds already, let someone else treat." said Ron.

"Sorry, Boyo," said Monty.

"But it's not everyday one of me best mates, gets married."

"Alright then Joey, you heard him, another round of Root Beer." said Dale happily.

The bartender then brought five more glasses of Root Beer.

And then they began to drink.

"So Chip," asked Ron,

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of what Ron?" asked Chip.

"Well, of getting married, taking the big plunge, giving up your freedom, and all that."

"Well," began Chip,

"Truthfully, Ron at first, Yes.

I was Terrified, but then I thought,

'Wait a minute, she's the most beautiful mouse in the world, and she wants to be with me!'

so after that, no Ron not one bit.

I mean I may be giving up girls, but I have the only one I'll ever need."

"Boy," said Ron,

"That's deep bro."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at ranger headquarters, everyone was laughing.

"Right in the guacamole??" asked Kim, laughter in her voice.

"Yep," replied Foxglove,

"He asked me to marry him, I said Yes, Kissed him, and he fell back, right into the guacamole on the next table."

Once again everyone laughed.

"And then, to top it off," said Foxglove through the fresh laughter,

"he grabs a tortilla chip from the next table, scrapes it across his face gathering a big load of guacamole, then pops the chip and the guacamole in his mouth."

everyone started laughing again.

"That reminds me of when Chip asked me to marry him." Said Gadget.

"That was about the fifth or sixth time he'd asked me, and every time I'd have to break his heart by saying no."

"Why'd you say no Gadj?" asked Monique curiously.

"I mean, if you really love the guy,"

"I Do Mon, I really do, the only problem up until Foxglove joined us, was that both Chip and Dale were in love with me,"

"Lucky Girl." whispered Kim, which got every one laughing again.

"But this time," continued Gadget after the laughter died down,

"Dale had already asked Foxy to marry him, so that turned me loose to marry Chip.

So, I said yes, Chip jumped up, right into our waiter, who was bringing the salad.

The salad spilled all over Chip's head, dressing and all.

And here's Chip, licking his lips for some dressing, and chewing on a tomato."

Again the girls all started laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at Joey's bar,

The guy's were having a drinking contest, and it was down to just Monty and Ron.

Zipper did his best, but he only drank one and a half,

same as Chip.

Dale had made it up to four, but then passed out.

The bartender brought four more mugs.

Ron grabbed two, (One in each hand,) he was determined to win.

Rufus stood off to the side cheering him on.

"C'mon Ron," he cheered,

"You can do it!"

Meanwhile Monty had also grabbed two mugs, and was throwing them back like there was no tomorrow.

And Zipper was cheering,

"Go Monty."

And Chip and Dale watched with interest.

"Five Walnuts on Ron." whispered Dale.

"Your on buddy," replied Chip,

"I've got faith in Monty, he's never let me down before."

They made it to ten mugs of root beer, and then Monty gave out with a great big belch, then passed out.

"Yes!!" cheered Rufus proudly,

"Ladies and Gentleman," said Dale, imitating a wrestling announcer,

"Here is your winner, and new champion, The Unstoppable, Ron Stoppable."

"One more round Joey," said Ron,

"On me."

"Right away sir." said the dark haired bartender.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the girls were having fun talking about fashion, music, and guys.

"So Kim," asked Foxglove curiously.

"When did you know that Ron was the one?"

"Well," began Kim, smoothing some wrinkles out of her pink heart top, and Cargo pants.

"Ron and I have been friends since Pre k. And he's been my sidekick, and my partner since I started this world saving gig so many years ago.

But it was last year, at our senior prom when I realized how much he meant to me."

"Oh Yeah!!" said Gadget,

"Those little Diablos! The Rangers stopped A whole bunch of those things here in New York!

Man, were they ever tough."

"So that's why we never got a call from New York that night."

said Kim.

"Anyway," continued Kim,

"After all that, we went back to our Senior Prom, and Ron and I danced the last dance together,

And that's when it happened."

"She kissed him!" finished Monique

patting her friend on the back with her wing.

Monique wore a red sweater vest, with a white shirt underneath.

It had been a long sleeve when she first put it on, but when her wings grew, the sleeves disappeared.

And she also wore a pair of faded blue jeans.

"She kissed him right there on the dance floor, with everyone watching."

Everyone sighed, even Kim.

"Alright Foxy," said Kim,

"Your turn, when did you know that Dale was your Mr. Right?"

"Well," began Foxglove making her self comfortable,

"For me, it was love at first sight. Of course when we first met, I was trying to trick him into giving me a moon stone,

but as I got to know him, I fell in love with him."

"Well," said Gadget looking around the room,

"I think we'd better clean up now, before the guy's get back.

They're gonna be way too tired to help clean up."

"While you girls do that, I'm gonna stretch out my wings." said Monique moving toward the door.

"Nice try Bonnie," teased Kim,

"Grab a broom babe."

"Who's Bonnie?" asked Foxglove sweetly.

"Long story." said Kim, handing Monique a broom.

Gadget started to pick up the empty glasses, but Foxglove said,

"Oh no sweetie, no work for you, you just go to your room, or your workshop, and let us do this."

"Thanks guys," said Gadget with a yawn.

She went into her room and waved to her friends as she left.

As soon her door shut, some one grabbed her, tied her up and gagged her.

"Hello Sister dear." said a cold mean voice.

Gadget's eyes opened in surprise when Lawhinee appeared.

"Guess who's gonna miss her own wedding tomorrow?" she said with an evil grin.

Tears began to appear in Gadget's eyes.

"Oh now don't you worry sweetie,

I'll marry him and get him to leave the rangers, and then I'll make him completely miserable."

Then she laughed evilly.

"Take her back to Fat Cat's,

and Don't let her go!" she said to the two strong mice that Fat Cat had loaned her for the night.

"Tomorrow," she said with an evil grin,

"I'm gonna be Mrs Chip Maplewood."

Gadget kicked and screamed, but she was carried away from Ranger Head Quarters before anyone even knew she was gone.

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gadget Kidnapped????

Lahwhinee marrying Chip???

What else can go wrong???

Come back next week and find out.

Thanks again to everyone who's read and reviewed so far.

Till next time everyone,

God Bless.


	4. Chapter 4

Three Weddings And A Funeral By Kim's #1 Fan

Hi friends, I'm back with another piece.

As always, thanks to anyone who's read and reviewed so far.

I do not Own either Kim & Co.

or the Rescue Rangers, this is all in fun.

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 : Gadget's Wedding

Part 4: To The Rescue

Monique Coleman had never been a bird before now, so she was out enjoying the night air, feeling the wind under her wings brought her greater joy then she'd ever known as a human.

She spread her brown and white wings, and took off.

She did Barrel rolls and loopdeloops, and other tricks which without her new wings would have been impossible.

Her long Black hair fluttered in the breeze.

'Next time I do this,' she thought to herself,

'I'm gonna tie my hair with a rubber band, to keep it down.'

She enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing through her red sweater vest.

Suddenly, her bird eyes saw something.

Two large dirty looking mice, carrying a strawberry blond mouse who was bound and gagged.

"I'd better look into this."

she said to herself, and followed them to their destination.

They soon arrived at the Happy Cat Tuna Factory.

Monique found an open window flew in and waited in the rafters to see what was going on.

She watched as the two dirty mice brought the strawberry blond one up to a big fat cat with purple fur,

wearing a dark jacket.

"Well," said the cat evilly,

"If it isn't the famous Gadget Hackwrench, come to stay at the hotel Fat Cat."

Monique let out a shocked gasp, fortunately for her, it wasn't heard.

"Take our new guest to her room boys," said Fat Cat twirling his whiskers.

"And don't worry my dear, we'll let you out," he said with an evil grin,

"After the wedding!"

Then he laughed loudly as Gadget was carried away kicking and screaming.

"I'd better go get Kim and Ron, they'll know what to do."

said Monique to herself,

Then she took off for Ranger H.Q. Faster then she'd ever flown before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at Ranger Headquarters,

Lahwhinee was just waking up.

She almost yelled for someone to bring her breakfast in bed,

but then remembered she was supposed to be Gadget, so she got up and went to her closet to pick her clothes for the day.

But all she found in the closet were Lavender Jumpsuits.

"Sheesh," she said to herself,

"Doesn't this mouse own anything worth wearing?"

She grabbed a jumpsuit and put it on quickly.

Then she spotted Gadget's wedding gown hanging in the corner.

"Hmm, now this is nice."

she said eying the lavender dress.

She looked it over,

It appeared to be made from the same material as her lavender jumpsuits.

And had lavender lace around the end of each arm, and around the neckline.

"Very nice indeed." she said with an evil grin.

Then she noticed the veil.

It was made completely of the same lavender lace that was on each arm and the neckline of the dress.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute," said Lawhinee

trying to sound Gadget like.

She opened the door to see a mouse with white fur and a long red pony tail.

"Morning Gadget," she said sweetly.

Lahwhinee, (thinking this was Gadget's maid,) grabbed her wedding gown and gave it to her.

"Take this to the church, and if I see one tear, or one wrinkle in it, it's coming out of your pay!"

and then she slammed the door in the poor mouse's face.

Kim stood there for a second thinking ' Well that was weird, not at all like the Gadget that I know, ah well, probably pre wedding jitters.'

Then she took the dress, and was just going out the door as Monique flew in.

"Kim!" cried Monique, as she flew in.

"We have an emergency here!

Gadget has been kidnapped!"

"Monique, that's impossible,

Gadget just gave me her wedding dress, and told me to take it to the church."

"Well now I know that's not her, because she told me last night to take in the hem a little." replied Monique.

Chip and Dale had heard every word of this, and were just starting to wonder what was going on.

"What's up ladies?" asked Chip nicely.

"Monique says Gadget was kidnapped," said Kim evenly,

"but she just now gave me her wedding dress, and told me to take it to the church."

"Let us try something," said Chip calmly.

Then he woke up Foxglove and told her the whole story, and then asked her to knock on Gadget's door.

Being a good friend, and an obedient Rescue Ranger, Foxglove did as she was told.

She knocked on Gadget's door,

the door opened,

"Ahh!!! A Bat!!!" she screamed, and slammed the door in her face.

"What was that all about?" asked Foxy curiously.

"Let's try one last thing." said Chip, going to Gadget's door and knocking.

Gadget opened the door and smiled sheepishly.

"Good morning Chirp darling,"  
she said sweetly,

"I'm sorry dear, but your bat friend scared me.

Now what did you want?"

"Just to see if you were ready yet dear." said Chip gently.

"You just go darling, I'll meet you at the church."

"Yes dear." replied Chip shutting the door, then saying something to Zipper, who began watching Gadget from the keyhole.

Chip returned to Kim and the others.

"That's not Gadget, it's her evil twin Lahwhinee from Hawaii.

For now, Dale, Monty, Zipper and myself will play along, while you Ron, Monique, Rufus and Foxglove rescue Gadget."

said Chip quietly.

"But how can you be sure Chip?" asked Kim.

"Fact 1, Gadget and I agreed to get married in this park, right underneath this tree,

and just now she said she'd meet us at the church." explained Chip.

"Fact 2," began Dale, remembering something important.

"Did you hear what she called him? Chirp??

When we first met her twin in Hawaii, she had the hardest time remembering our names."

"Oh and watch out for one Fat Cat," warned Monterey.

"He may be fat, but he's one tough tabby."

"Fat Cat?" asked Monique.

"He's the one they took her too

Kim."

"Now I know this is a bad idea." said Chip.

"We can't send them against Fat Cat," said Dale worriedly,

"he'll maul em."

"Now boyo's," said Monty proudly,

"I got faith in our new friends ere, I mean they are heroes right?"

"Well, all but Monique," said Ron,

"but she's trainable."

"Alright," decided Chip,

"Get Gadget, and bring her to the church, but try to hurry,

I don't want to marry Lahwhinee."

And with that Kim, Ron, Rufus,

Monique and Foxglove left to rescue Gadget.

Soon they were approaching the Happy Cat Tuna Factory.

"All right guys," whispered Kim,

"follow me, I've got a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later, a Naked Mole Rat and his gang were in front of the main entrance to the Happy Cat Tuna Factory.

And tied up behind them was a very sad looking bat.

"What do you want?" asked a gruff voice from inside.

The brown and white bird wearing the red sweater vest, and jeans, listened to the Mole Rat as he told her what to say, then in a very New York type accent, she said,

"The Boss says he wants to meet your boss Fat Cat,

We wanna cut a deal."

Minutes later, the doors open and they are met by a very stupid looking mole.

"The boss says, he wants to hear what you have to offer."

They were led inside, and there they met the one and only Fat Cat.

"Well," Fat Cat purred evilly.

"Who do we have here?"

The bird was just about to answer when the mole rat

shoved her aside.

"Ain't you never heard of the Dirty Rat Gang?" asked the Mole Rat in a very tough voice.

"From Chicago?" asked Fat Cat leaning forward on his throne.

"Dat's us." said the mole rat pulling the lapel on his jacket.

"Dis," he motioned to a white mouse, with a red pony tail, wearing a tight black dress,

"is my Moll, Mousie."

"Charmed, I'm sure," said Mousie.

"And dis," he motioned toward the Chipmunk in the black tee shirt, and faded jeans.

"is my muscle man, Munk."

Munk bowed to Fat Cat.

"And dis," he motioned to the bird,

"is me mouth piece, Birdie."

and with that the bird stepped forward and shoved the bat forward as well.

"The Big Bad Mole Rat, would like to join your organization,

and offers one of your Rescue ranger enemies, as a peace offering."

"Boys, lock her up beside her friend, now then Boss Mole Rat, let's discuss business."

The lizard took the bat, and lead her back.

"Uh, not that I don't trust your people F. C., but that bat was very hard to get, I'd like to have two of my people, guard her until she's in a cell."

said the big Mole Rat.

"Oh of course, my friend."

Mousie and Munk soon followed the lizard and the bat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," said Mousie loudly,

"this is where you keep your prisoners."

Before he could answer, Mousie karate chopped the lizard from behind, and grabbed the cell keys.

"Kim!!" cried Gadget happily upon seeing her friend.

"We're here to free you." said Kim searching for the right key to open the cell.

"Don't Bother!" said an evil voice from behind them.

They all turned to see Fat Cat holding both Rufus and Monique by the neck.

"Get em Boys!" said Fat Cat with an evil grin, as his henchmen circled around Kim, Ron, and Gadget.

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HORRORS!!!!

Is Chip going to have to marry Lahwhinee????

And what about Kim, Ron, and everyone?

Come back next week, for the exciting conclusion.

Till then,

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

God Bless.


	5. Chapter 5

Three Weddings And A Funeral. By Kim's #1 Fan

Well here we are friends, the moment we've all been waiting for, the wedding of Chip Maplewood & Gadget Hackwrench.

As always, I do not own Kim and Co. or the Rescue Rangers.

A special thanks to my two good friends for reading and reviewing, Data Seeker, and Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro.

Thanks for the great reviews guys.

And Now...

Chapter 1 : Gadget's Wedding.

Part 5 : Here comes the bride.

The Church was beautiful, everywhere you looked, you could see Gadget's favorite color, Lavender.

Even the flowers around the walkway were Lavender.

There was even a Lavender rug for Gadget to walk on.

Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack and Zipper all wore Lavender tuxedos, which had been made for them by their newest friend,

Monique Coleman.

"I hope they get here soon," whispered Dale to his friend, Chip.

"Or else your gonna be married to Lawhinee."

Suddenly they heard Lahwhinee yelling,

"Where is that stupid little mouse with my gown, I swear, if she's late, I'm gonna fire her!"

"Here Monty," said Chip, handing Monty the wedding dress,

"You'd better take this before she fires Kim."

Dale laughed a bit at the thought of Gadget firing anyone.

Monterey took the dress and went to Lahwhinee's dressing room.

"Here ya go Gadget luv, the little mouse girl just dropped this off, and ran out to buy more flowers for the wedding."

"Well, at least somebody's useful around here," said Lahwhinee, then an evil grin played across her face as she got an idea.

"by the way Montgomery, when do you start your diet?" she asked sweetly.

"What diet?" asked Monty.

"Well," began Lahwhinee,

"Chomp just told me, that if you don't lose your Gouda gut, your out of the Rangers."

"Oh is that so?" said Monty.

And he left the dressing room, and went to see Chip.

"Chipper," he said,

"I think I know her plan."

"What is it?" asked Chip.

"She's trying to break up the Rangers."

"Well," said Chip with a devious grin,

"Let's give the lady what she wants."

Then he opened the door, and said loudly.

"That's right Monty, I said lose the Gouda gut, or your out of the Rangers!"

He winked at Monty and told him to follow his lead.

"Well if that's how ya want it Chipper, that's fine with me, Good bye Mate!"

yelled Monty loudly so that the whole church heard.

Then he stormed out of the church.

But on his way out, he whispered something to Dale.

Lahwhinee was laughing her head off.

"One down, two to go." she laughed.

"Oh Doyle," she called sweetly to Dale.

Dale came quickly and said

"Yes Gadj?"

"Doyle sweetie, are you still a Ranger?" she asked innocently.

"Of course I am." replied Dale.

"Why?"

"Well hon,"said Lahwhinee filing her nails,

"Chomp just told me that he was gonna kick you out of the Rangers, because your always goofing off."

"Oh, is that so." said Dale marching out of her room.

Although, after what Monty had told him, he knew enough not to believe a word she said, he was just giving her what she wanted to keep her happy till Gadget showed up.

Dale found Chip, and told him what Lahwhinee had said.

Chip listened carefully, then opened the door for everyone to hear,

"That's right Dale, I'm tired of your screw ups, your out of the Rangers."

"Well that's fine with me," said Dale Loudly,

"I can't stand working with you anymore anyway." said Dale, storming out of the church.

"Two down," said Lahwhinee with an evil grin,

"One to go."

Then she saw Zipper nearby.

She ran out and hugged him.

"Oh Zapper," she cried,

"I'm so sorry to hear that your not a Ranger anymore."

"Bzzz?" asked the little fly.

"You mean you haven't heard?"

Zipper shook his head.

"Chomp just told me your to small to be a Rescue Ranger."

And with that Zipper flew off to find Chip.

Chip who had heard everything, caught Zipper by the wings, and shook his head no, and hugged his little friend.

'_Now' _he whispered,

_'Let's make this believable.'_

"That's right Zipper, your too small to be a Ranger." said Chip loudly, winking at his little friend.

Zipper buzzed angrily for a second, then left the church.

"Mission accomplished." said Lahwhinee with an evil grin.

"The Rescue Rangers are no more.

Now all I've gotta do is make Chomp miserable, and that'll be easy."

Meanwhile, Chip went to talk to the old owl, Reverend Lovelace.

He told him the whole situation.

The old owl listened intently, then when Chip was through, said,

"What do you want me to do my friend?" he asked,

"Just help us stall for time if need be." replied Chip.

The old owl thought for a moment, then said,

"I could certainly go into a very, very long ceremony."

"Thanks Reverend." said Chip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at The Happy Cat Tuna Factory, Fat Cat and his henchmen were closing in on Kim , Ron, Rufus, Foxglove, and Monique.

Kim tossed the cell keys, to Rufus, and said,

"Get Gadget out of there."

Rufus grabbed the keys and quickly found the right key to free Gadget.

Gadget burst out of her cell ready to fight.

Kim kicked a few rats away as they got closer,

While Ron summoned all of his MMP, (Mystical Monkey Power.) and surrounded himself with a blue aura, and shot out blue flames to force back some very angry looking lizards.

Meanwhile Rufus was judo chopping anything that got to close to him and Gadget.

And Gadget was kicking at anything that he missed.

Meanwhile, Foxglove and Monique were flying above, Monique dive bombing anything that moved, while Foxglove was having dog fights with the evil birds that worked for Fat Cat.

"We've gotta do something." said Monique.

"We have a wedding to get to."

"I've got an idea," said Foxglove,

"Follow my lead."

Foxglove immediately dived down and grabbed onto Fat Cat's coat, and tried to lift him.

Monique, finally understanding what she meant, swooped down and grabbed the other end of Fat Cat's coat.

And together they lifted Fat Cat high into the air of the factory,

until they were flying over a vat filled with water.

"Let me go, you Rescue Ranger Rejects!" shouted Fat Cat.

"You heard him Monique,"

said Foxglove slyly,

"let him go."

"You got it Foxy." replied Monique and they dropped Fat Cat into the vat.

"HELP!!!" shouted Fat Cat,

"You know cats hate water!" he cried.

"And besides, I can't swim, now get me out of here."

Fat Cat's henchmen forgot the battle, and ran to help him out of the vat.

"Let's get out of here." said Kim.

And soon everyone was standing outside of the factory.

"Thanks for saving me Kim," said Gadget hugging her friend.

"But now what do we do?

Fat Cat and his gang won't give up that easily."

Kim turned to Monique,

"Mon, your gonna carry Gadget and myself to the church,

while Foxglove Ron and Rufus lead Fat Cat and his gang on a wild goose chase."

"Great idea Kim," said Ron.

"let's go Foxy." said Ron when he and Rufus were ready.

Ron wore a red wig with a long pony tail, and Rufus wore a strawberry blond wig.

Monique took off expertly for carrying two mice, on her back,

and her brown and white form was far out of sight before Fat Cat and his gang arrived.

They only saw Foxglove in the distance.

"After them!" shouted Fat Cat,

"We can't let them reach the church."

Fat Cat and his gang began running after Foxglove and her passengers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Monique, Kim and Gadget had just arrived at the church.

"Get us in there Mon!" shouted Kim.

"Hold on guys!" shouted Monique flying threw an open window, just in time to hear the reverend say,

"If there is anyone here who feels that these two should not be so joined, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace."

Gadget jumped off of Monique's back landing with a thud, on top of Lahwhinee.

"Hello sister dear." she said sweetly,

"Now get away from my Munk!"

Gadget and Lahwhinee started rolling all over the church.

Screaming, pulling hair, punching and kicking each other,

Till finally Chip and Dale separated them.

"Which one is the real Gadget?" asked Chip.

"I am!" they both said at the same time.

"You are not!" they both replied,

"I am!"

"Just a minute guys," said Kim calmly,

"Monique, do your stuff."

Monique looked closely at the two mice, then after a while, said to Chip,

"Alright Chip, you can let Gadget go."

"How'd you know Mon?" asked Dale, struggling to hold onto Lahwhinee.

"Simple Dale, number one, Gadgets eyes are Blue,"

"yeah but so are Lahwhinee's."

said Chip looking closely at the struggling mouse.

"That's true Chip," replied Monique,

"But Lahwhinee's eyes are Ocean Blue, While Gadget's are Sky Blue.

Besides, Lahwhinee's still wearing the wedding dress I made for Gadget."

Then she turned to Kim, and said,

"Kim, you may know kick the bride."

Kim immediately gave Lahwhinee a flying kick to the head, knocking her out.

Suddenly the church doors flew open, and in flew Foxglove Ron and Rufus closely followed by Fat Cat and his gang, who soon discovered that they were out numbered.

"Sorry," apologized Fat Cat quickly.

"We must have taken a wrong turn somewhere."

"Get them!" shouted Chip.

And everyone in the church got up and started to move toward Fat Cat and his Gang.

"Run!" shouted Fat Cat.

And soon he and his gang were gone.

"Alright everyone," said Chip,

"Let's move this wedding to where it belongs,

The big tree in the park."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything in the Park was beautiful, it was a cloudless night, and all the stars shone brightly all around the park.

It was a full moon, so everyone could see everything.

And where you couldn't see, fireflies lit the way so you could.

There were Lavender flowers everywhere you looked, which had been planted the night before by the friends of the Rescue Rangers, as their way of saying congratulations to Gadget and Chip.

Gadget stood on a lavender rug, looking at everything.

She began to cry again, for the sixth time that day.

She wore the Lavender wedding dress which had been made for her by Monique.

It also had a purple sash around the middle, and lavender lace down each arm, and around the neck.

And her veil, and train behind her head were also made from Lavender lace.

Chip and Dale, Ron, Zipper, Rufus and Monterey Jack all wore Lavender tuxedos with purple cumber buns, and Lavender Top hats with purple around the top.

Meanwhile, Gadget's Brides maids, who stood on the opposite side of the best men,

Kim, Monique and Foxglove wore sleeveless lavender gowns, all with purple sashes and lavender arm length gloves.

And they each held a bouquet

of lavender wild flowers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monterey Jack stood beside Gadget.

"Are you ready luv?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Gadget tearfully,

"It's all so beautiful, I just wish my father were here."

"Now Gadget," said Monty tenderly, looking into her tear filled eyes.

"I'm sure your father is looking down on you right now, and is just as proud of you as I am."

"Thanks Monty," said Gadget hugging her friend,

"You always know just the right thing to say."

And with that she linked arms with Monty, and they began walking down the aisle together.

Behind Gadget, holding up her train, was a teenage Girl squirrel named Tammy.

Gadget and Tammy had become very good friends and were as close as sisters.

Beside Tammy flew a sparrow named Midge, who held the other end of her bridal train.

And walking in front of them, scattering lavender flower petals, was Tammy's baby sister Bink.

Bink absolutely adored her sister Tammy, but thought of Gadget as the big sister she'd always wanted.

Playing the wedding march on a tiny organ was another close friend of the Rangers.

A Queen bee named Queenie.

As she walked down the aisle,

Gadget noticed other old and new friends, who had come to wish her and Chip good luck.

Standing way in the back, close to where Gadget and Monty started, stood a ferret, with dirty paws. His paws were dirty because he had been out in the park all night, digging holes to plant all of the lavender flowers around the park.

His name was D.S. And he was not only a close personal friend of Gadget, and had been there for her, when she'd lost her father, but was also an old friend of Monterey Jack, and had gone on many adventures with Monty, and Gadget's father Geegaw Hackwrench.

As she continued down the aisle, she saw her old childhood friend Ran.

Ran was a mouse, and he and Gadget had gone to school together when they were young.

They had learned everything together, from ABC's and 123's,

To science and technology.

Gadget gave him a small wave as she passed.

Further down the aisle, she saw

another new friend,

Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro.

He was a small pudgy glasses wearing Spanish mouse, who was the only member of the Spanish Rescue Rangers group who could make it.

The others were all out chasing El Gato, a female Spanish cat, who would steal anything that wasn't nailed do the ground.

Gadget looked outside, and there were hundreds of little fireflies forming a heart, and inside the heart, they had wrote the words,

'Congratulations to Chip & Gadget'

Soon they stood before Reverend

Lovelace, the kindly old owl, who said,

"Who gives this mouse to be married?"

"I do," said Monty proudly.

"Thank you, Monty." whispered Gadget sweetly kissing his cheek.

Monty walked over to join Dale Ron, and Zipper.

"Dearly beloved," began the reverend,

"we are gathered here tonight, in this beautiful setting, to join this Chipmunk," he motioned to Chip, " and this Mouse into the bonds of holy matrimony, if there are any here who feel they should not be so joined, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Nobody said a word.

Reverend Lovelace looked at Chip.

"Do You Chip Alexander Maplewood take this Mouse, Gadget Elisabeth Hackwrench to be your lawfully wedded wife? To Love, honor and cherish her, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live, till death do you part?"

Chip swallowed hard, then looked at Gadget, and said,

"I Do."

Then the old owl turned to Gadget,

"And do you, Gadget Elisabeth Hackwrench take this Chipmunk, Chip Alexander Maplewood to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love honor and cherish in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live, till death do you part?"

Gadget looked lovingly into Chip's eyes, and said,  
"I Do."

"The rings please." said Reverend Lovelace.

Dale gave Chip the ring that Chip had bought for Gadget,

While Foxglove gave Gadget the ring she had bought for Chip.

"Place the rings on each others fingers please." said Reverend Lovelace.

Chip put his ring on Gadget's

finger, while Gadget put her ring on Chip's finger.

"Then," began Lovelace,

"by the power invested in me by the city of New York, state of New York,

I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

After a few seconds of silence, Chip and Gadget looked expectantly at Reverend Lovelace.

"Oh my," he apologized,

"I'm so sorry, you may kiss the bride."  
As Gadget and Chip kissed, he said,

"Whom so god has joined together, let no man put asunder."

Everyone in the park cheered,

As the reverend said,

" Ladies and Gentleman, let me introduce, Mr. & Mrs Chip and Gadget Maplewood."

Once again everyone cheered, and celebrated well into the next morning.

At Sunrise, the next morning, Chip took off Gadget's Lavender garter, she'd worn under her dress, and tossed it over his head.

It was caught by his best friend Dale.

Then Gadget threw her wedding bouquet into the air behind her, and it was caught by Foxglove.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that morning, Kim, Ron Rufus and Monique were all ready to go home.

"Thanks for coming guys," said Gadget hugging them all in turn,

"and thanks for saving me."

"Hey," said Ron simply,

"it's what we do."

"And we were glad to do it."

continued Kim.

"Don't forget guys," said Foxy,

"Your all invited back next month for our wedding."

"Well, that was quick." said Monique.

"Are you kidding?" asked Gadget,

"She's been after him to marry her since the day they met."

All the girls giggled.

Then Gadget reached behind her and grabbed the penlight.

"Bye everyone," said Kim, while Ron, Monique and Rufus waved.

"See you next Month."

And then they were all hit by a Lavender beam, and turned human.

"A wedding? In January?" asked Ron.

"Hush Ron." said Kim,

"I think it's romantic."

"Yeah," said Ron patting his pocket, then taking out a small box and opening it, and looking at the ring.

"but not half as romantic as what I have planed."

"Ron," called Kim,

"Are you coming? Or staying?"

"I'm Coming K.P., I'm coming."

said Ron, quickly putting away the ring box.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it everyone, One wedding down two to go.

Sorry this part was so long, but I had a lot to do.

Once again thanks to anyone and everyone who's read and reviewed so far.

Next Time...

The Wedding of Foxglove and Dale.

Also Ron proposes to Kim.

So be here.

Till then,

God Bless.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weddings and a Funeral. By Kim's #1 Fan.

Hey guys, I'm back again, and this time, we start Foxgloves wedding story.

But first, I'd like to thank anyone and everyone who's read this so far.

And now, the legal mumbo jumbo, I do not own Kim and Co. or the Rescue Rangers.

And now...

Chapter 2 : Foxglove's Wedding.

Part 1: Remembering

It was another clear and beautiful night in New York.

The kind of night that always made Foxglove glad that she had wings.

As she soared through the air, she thought back to when Dale had proposed to her.

She always liked to think back on past days while she flew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been another beautiful night, just like this.

They had decided to go out for dinner and a movie.

Dale had wanted to see a comedy, but Foxglove wanted a love story.

As to dinner, Dale wanted to go to their favorite Mexican restaurant, while Foxglove wanted to try the little Italian bistro that Gadget and Chip both highly recommended.

So, they decided to compromise.

They went to the Mexican restaurant, then went to see a romantic movie.

When they arrived at the restaurant after the movie, Foxglove went to the ladies room, to fix her face.

While Dale sat in their booth waiting for her to return.

As he waited, he noticed a number of young mice cats and dogs.

The place was very popular among the young crowd.

As Foxglove stepped out of the ladies room, Dale waved to her, letting her know where they were sitting.

Foxglove sat down in their booth, then asked,

"Did you order darling?"

"Yes," he replied.

"A mega Bean & cheese burrito for me, and a fresh fruit salad for you dear, with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice."

Foxglove smiled,

"What a perfect date this has been." she sighed.

"Not yet," said Dale slyly,

"but it soon will be."

And with that he got on one knee, and took a small box out of his shirt pocket.

He opened the box, and Foxglove saw the most beautiful diamond she'd ever seen.

'Oh Yes!' she thought,

'after all this time, he's finally gonna do it.'

"Foxy," said Dale shyly,

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh yes darling!" she said, grabbing him in a bone crushing hug.

When she finally let him go, she kissed him.

He got a dazed look on his face, then passed out.

He fell back into the next table, and there guacamole landed

on his head, and he grabbed a tortilla chip, scrapped it across his face gathering up guacamole, and tossed the chip in his mouth.

Foxglove couldn't help herself, she just had to laugh it was so funny a sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, far off in Middleton Colorado, a small car parked in the driveway of the Possible house.

"Ah, it's great to be home again." said Ron.

"Yeah." agreed Kim.

Kim reached into the back seat, and grabbed a cage, containing a small strawberry blond mouse, with a very angry look on her face, and lavender eye shadow.

She also wore a blue, Hawaiian style dress, and a Hawaiian flower in her hair.

Kim and Ron, went into the house, up the stairs, and into Kim's room.

"O.K. Let's see, where shall I put Lahwhinee?" Kim pondered.

"I guess this will do."

Kim put the cage on her nightstand.

"Well, do you like your new home Lahwhinee?" asked Kim with a smile.

Lahwhinee glared at Kim.

"K.P. , how long are you gonna keep her in that cage?" asked Ron.

""Oh, a month or two Ron," said Kim with a shrug.

"After that, I'll just turn her loose here in Middleton, and let her find her own way back to Hawaii."

Then she bent down, and talked directly to the little mouse,

"But, that's only if she's on her best behavior."

Lahwhinee's glare faltered as this human woman stared hard at her.

"You know, she does look kinda cute." Ron commented.

The little strawberry blond mouse, suddenly got angry, and shouted something at Ron, though her words sounded like a bunch of rapid squeaks. Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket and looked disgusted.

"Whoa, she's touchy." said Ron.

Not feeling any pity for Lahwhinee's feelings, Kim picked up the cage, and said menacingly,

"Now you knock that off Lahwhinee, you brought this on yourself you know. And if you don't watch your language, you'll get yourself another week of punishment, understand?"

Lahwhinee lost her nerve, and ran into a corner of the cage, looking up fearfully at Kim.

Kim put the cage back on the nightstand.

"Wow, you can sure get your point across K.P." said Ron.

"Well, she did the crime, now she'll do the time." said Kim stiffly.

"Well, I gotta get home. So long Kim." said Ron, wrapping his arms around her.

Kim smiled and returned the embrace.

"So long Ronnie." she purred.

Lahwhinee stood up; her front paws on her hips, glaring at Kim and Ron, but didn't say anything.

After Ron and Rufus left, Kim turned to Lahwhinee and said,

"O.K. , your probably hungry, so I'll get you some food."

After Kim left the room Lahwhinee looked around her cage.

She had examined all aspects of her cage; bars, doors, hinges, for any weakness the whole trip here.

Nothing. Lahwhinee grabbed the bars of her cage and glared at her surroundings. It was so unfair. It was bad enough that her plans failed. But becoming a pet for a human was humiliating beyond scope.

She shook the bars as if she might be able to break them.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and let go of the bars, and took a step back.

Moments later, Kim showed up with two little bowels.

"Here's your food." she said, putting the small bowels in the cage, careful that Lahwhinee didn't escape. Then she shut the cage door.

Lahwhinee looked at the dishes and couldn't believe it.

One tiny bowel had only two crackers, and a piece of cheese, and the other, had only water.

She glared at Kim, and shouted something at her in mouse language.

"What's that Lahwhinee, you want another day added to your stay here?" asked Kim.

Lahwhinee shook her head, her anger replaced by fear.

"Good." said Kim,

"I don't like ingrates. You should be grateful.

I could have given you to my brothers, and they would have put you into a space rocket, and sent you to the moon."

Lahwhinee trembled at that thought.

"So be grateful." said Kim, then she turned and left.

Lahwhinee looked at the food, and picked up a cracker, and the cheese, and started eating them;

Oh, they were so bland, and tasteless, and she was more used to rich tasting foods, like Marshmallows, fruits, and ices and such.

She sulked as she continued eating her food, feeling like the universe was working against her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later, Foxglove was again flying through the night time sky. Things had gotten complicated.

Some missions had arisen for the Rescue Rangers, and she and Dale had to postpone their wedding.

Now things had finally quieted down.

As Foxglove flew she looked at the glistening ring on her finger.

'Well,' she thought as she flew,

'he was definitely worth the wait.'

Then she flew into ranger headquarters.

Things had been quiet for the past few days, as Gadget and Chip had gone off on their honeymoon, but before she left, Gadget made Foxglove promise that they wouldn't get married until she and Chip got back.

"Ev'nin luv," said Monterey upon seeing Foxglove fly in.

"Evening Monty." she said.

She noticed that Zipper the fly hid behind Monty.

He did that every time she entered the room.

"Zipper, sweetie, you know I'm not going to hurt you, besides honey, I'm a fruit bat, not a vampire bat.

And even if I were a vampire bat, I wouldn't hurt you."

Slowly, Zipper came out from behind Monterey.

Foxglove wrapped her wings around him, and gave him a hug.

"Now then," said Monty, calling her attention back to him.

"How was it out there?"

"Oh Monty," she sighed,

"it's such a beautiful night, the stars are all shining,"

"Foxy!" said Monty,

"I mean was there any crimes going on out there?"

"Oh, sorry Monty," she apologized,

"none that I could see.

Is Dale here?"

"Right over there luv," he said pointing to the chipmunk watching a sci-fi movie.

"Well," said Monty, with a big yawn,

"G'night luv, Zipper and me are gonna hit the sack."

"Night guys." said Foxglove sitting on the couch close to Dale, as Monty & Zipper made there way to their bedroom.

"Dale darling," cooed Foxglove lovingly.

Dale almost ignored her, but then realized, that this was the woman he loved.

He immediately shut off the T.V. ,

turned to her, and said,

"Yes my Love?"

"Dale sweetie, I want to discuss

the guest list for the wedding."

"Well, what about it? Who do you want to invite?"

"Kim, Ron, Monique & Rufus."

she said snuggling up close to him.

"Well of course, after how they saved Gadget last time, their practically rangers already."

"Yes darling," said Foxglove sweetly.

"and after what Monique did for Gadget's wedding dress, I want her to design mine."

"Do have a color picked out?" he asked curiously.

"Yes darling, White."

"White?" he asked.

"Yes dear, I've always dreamed of having a white wedding."

"What ever you want my love." said Dale lovingly.

"We'll send them their invitations

tomorrow." he said.

"Thank you darling, now, about my mother,"

Dale's eyes opened wide, as Foxglove whispered something in his ear.

"Are you sure dear?" he asked.

She kissed him passionately.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She nodded her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside Kim's room, Lahwhinee was running in a hamster wheel that Kim had installed for her almost three weeks ago.

Lahwhinee originally wasn't into this kind of exercise, but after being locked up in the cage with absolutely nothing, she needed a hobby to pass the time.

Of course when Kim practiced her cheer moves, and did her morning stretching exercises, Lahwhinee did them right along with her.

She had no luxury, no fancy foods, and no major entertainment.

And the only clothing she had, was the dress she had been wearing since her capture.

Kim entered, dressed in a black dress; she wore a towel in her hair.

She went over to her dresser and took the towel off her damp hair, picked up a hairbrush, and began brushing her long red hair.

Lahwhinee, got out of the wheel, and looked at Kim through thew bars of the cage.

Kim finished brushing her hair, then looked in the mirror and said,

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" she playfully asked her reflection.

"You are the fairest." she replied to her self.

Kim suddenly heard squeaking from behind her.

She turned and looked at Lawhinee.

"What's wrong Lahwhinee?"

Since Lahwhinee couldn't speak human, she squeaked, and made gestures with her paws.

"You want to know where I'm going?" Kim asked, Lahwhinee nodded.

"I'm going on a picnic with my boyfriend, Ron." said Kim.

Kim sighed lovingly, then, she heard another small sigh, from the cage.

She looked closely at the cage, and noticed that Lahwhinee had a small tear in her eye.

"What's wrong Lahwhinee?" asked Kim.

She looked up at Kim sadly.

Then it hit her.

"You miss someone don't you?"

The mouse sadly nodded her head.

"Sorry." said Kim slowly, then she turned and left.

Lahwhinee sat on the floor of her cage, putting her head in her front paws, and cried softly.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron arrived at Middleton park.

Ron wore his regular hockey jersey, and pants, and carried a picnic basket, filled with foods he'd been preparing all day, all of Kim's favorites.

Before they sat down, Ron set out a beautiful blanket, for them to sit on.

As Ron prepared everything Kim looked up at the cloudless starry night sky.

"Ron, it's so beautiful up here."

she said softly.

"Not half as beautiful as you K.P." replied Ron.

"Good answer B.F." she smiled.

"That earned you a kiss."

The two kissed.

"Ahhh," said the little mole rat as he continued to set up their picnic supper.

Kim watched as Ron and Rufus, set out the last of the dishes, even tiny dish for Rufus.

"Ron," she asked eying the meat dish,

"Is that?"

"Yep K.P. ," replied Ron uncovering the dish,

"Your favorite, Fried Chicken."

Kim inhaled the aroma and smiled.

"Ron, your spoiling me." she said kissing him again.

After they'd eaten, Ron poured sparkling apple cider for everyone.

Kim started drinking hers, when suddenly she spotted something gleaming inside her glass.

When she looked closer, she noticed it was a diamond ring.

"Oh my," she began,

Ron took her glass and took out the ring with a fork, wiped it off, and put it on her finger.

Then he looked deeply into her green eyes, and asked, as he bent on one knee.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, will you do me the honor of marrying me,

and becoming my wife?"

Kim was speechless, she was so surprised, her mind went blank.

Ron waited then he said,

"K.P. , what about my question?"

"Huh," she said, looking at Ron again for the first time, then she remembered what he had just asked.

"I'm sorry, Ronnie." she cooed lovingly,

"Of course I'll marry you." then she hugged him, and kissed him over and over.

They laid back together on the blanket, while Rufus put the plates back in the basket.

Kim looked over at Ron and said,

"Ron I've been doing some thinking, Lahwhinee has been locked up for almost a month, and she has behaved...well...most of the time. How about I let her go?"

Ron and Rufus threw glances at her.

"Kim, what she was going to do to Gadget was pretty low, and you even said you wanted her to be punished for a month or two." said Ron.

"I know," said Kim slowly,

"But she seems different, and she misses someone."

"She told you that?" asked Ron, puzzled.

"Not exactly," she said,

"The way she behaved, it doesn't take much reading between the lines."

"Did it occur to you that she is just playing you, so she can get out of jail time?" asked Ron skeptically.

"Maybe," Kim conceded,

"But I don't think so."

"Maybe Rufus should be the judge, he could probably tell if she's lying." said Ron, throwing a glance at Rufus.

Rufus puffed his chest with pride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lahwhinee drank from her water bowel, scooping up the water with her paws, and slurping it.

When she finished, she sat down and sighed.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened, and Kim and Ron entered.

Lahwhinee looked up at them.

After Ron put Rufus on the nightstand, Kim said,

"Lahwhinee, tell me honestly, you told me you missed someone, someone from your past, is this true?"

Lahwhinee nodded.

Kim leaned forward and looked into the cage.

"Alright, if I let you go, do you promise to go back to Hawaii, and leave this life of crime?"

The mouse looked up at Kim with pleading eyes, and nodded her head.

"What do you think Rufus?" asked Kim.

Rufus looked at the strawberry blond mouse; examining her face and body language.

He spoke to her and she answered him.

Ron and Kim wondered what they said.

Then he turned to face Kim and Ron.

"Hm, O.K."

"Then it's settled." said Kim, picking up the cage by it's handle, and carrying the cage out of her room; Ron and Rufus followed.

Walking into the front yard, Kim knelt down and opened the cage and Lawhinee rushed out, and sniffed at the air, she trembled with emotion.

"Lahwhinee," began Kim,

"The airport is that way," she said pointing to the right.

"if you hurry, I'm sure you can catch a plane to Hawaii."

Lahwhinee waved at Kim & Ron then ran off in the direction Kim had pointed.

'Hold on Shake-a- bake-a baby, Lahwinee's coming home."

"You think we made a mistake K.P.?" asked Ron.

"Don't you trust Rufus's judgment?" asked Kim with a cocked eyebrow.

"Good point." Ron conceded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back in New York,

a red haired old woman talked to her two pets, a snake and a spider.

"Don't worry boys," she said with an evil grin.

"We'll find our little Foxglove, and when we do, she'll pay dearly for ruining my best chance ever to become a strong witch."

She laughed evilly, her laughter ringing through out the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the Happy Cat Tuna Factory, a very angry Fat Cat sat on his throne.

"So, they think they've won do they," he said evilly,

"Well they'll soon learn not to cross this cat." he said with an evil grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you have it friends,

another wedding on the way, and one more to come.

As to the funeral, well just wait and see.

Till next time,

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

God Bless.


	7. Chapter 7

Three Weddings And a Funeral by Kim's #1 Fan

Hey guys, I'm back again with a new piece to my story.

As always, I thank anyone and everyone Who's read so far.

And Now,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Foxglove's Wedding

Part 2: The Invitations.

Kim Possible awoke, and stretched her arms out over her head.

As she did this she thought back to last night, when Ron Stoppable, her long time boyfriend, and best friend since pre K, asked her to marry him.

'When Am I getting Married?' she asked herself.

She'd agreed to marry him, but they both forgot to set a date.

'Well,' she thought, 'it'll have to be a holiday, so neither of us has a chance to forget our anniversary.'

As she looked at her calender, and it hit her,

"Valentine's day!" she said excitedly.

Then she happened to look out her window and saw a note attached to it.

She got out of bed, and put on a rose colored robe her mother had got her last Christmas.

It was a beautiful rose color, and was snuggly warm on cold winter mornings.

She opened her window, and took the note, then closed the window before anymore cold breezes could enter her room.

She opened the note, and read it carefully.

'Dear Kim,' she read to herself,

'you are hereby invited to the wedding of Dale Marcus Oakmont,

and Foxglove D. Fruit bat.

It is in two weeks, on Saturday, February 9th in the church of our lord. (Where Lahwhinee tried to marry Chip.)

Please come early, so Monique has time to fit you for a bride's maid gown.

Signed, Dale & Foxglove.'

Kim immediately checked her calender, but found that she was supposed to babysit her brothers that day.

At first she was disappointed, but then she thought of it.

'I'll take the tweebs with me.' she thought.

'But first, I've got to get mom & Dads O.K.'

looking at her clock, she decided to go down for breakfast.

Before heading down, she decided to put on a pink heart t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans.

When she got downstairs, her mother

was dressed in a light green robe. She was making Pancakes and bacon for everyone.

The plates were on the table, with five glasses of orange juice, Two glasses of milk, and three coffee cups.

The smells of fresh coffee, and bacon, were the first things she noticed as she came downstairs.

"Morning mom." she said lovingly, hugging her mom.

"Morning Kimmie honey. Sleep well?" asked her mother not even looking away from her work.

Kim waved her finger with the diamond ring on it, in her mother's face.

Her mother gasped, grabbed her hand and examined the ring.

"Is that,"

"Yup," said Kim smiling broadly.

"10 caret diamond 24 caret gold ring."

"Ron?" asked her mother.

"Yeah," replied Kim,

"He asked, and I said yes."

"Morning Kimmie-cub, morning hon."

said her father coming into the room.

He wore his regular, no work, clothes. A comfortable polo shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"Say," he said noticing the ring on Kim's finger.

"That's quite the sparkler Kim, must have set Ron back quite a few bucks."

"Morning Mom, Dad, Kim."

said her brothers together.

They were both dressed in their favorite t-shirts, and pajama bottoms.

"Whoa Kim, cool sparkler." said Jim.

"Thanks Jim," said Kim, hugging her little brother.

"Alright everyone," said Mrs. Possible,

"Let's all sit down to breakfast."

Everyone sat down and folded their hands to say grace.

"Lord," said James Possible,

"We thank you for the food we are about to receive. Amen."

"Amen." everyone repeated.

"O.K. ," said Kim nicely,

"Who's got the boysenberry syrup?"

"Here you go Kimmie." said her mother, passing the syrup.

"Thanks Mom." said Kim.

"So Kimmie-cub," said her father,

"Have you picked a date yet?"

"Well," began Kim, after swallowing her food.

"I have, but I've still got to run it by Ron and see if we're in agreement."

"What's the date you want, Kimmie?"

asked her mother.

"Valentine's Day." replied Kim with a big smile.

"Oh, how romantic," said Mrs. Possible.

"Our daughter is getting married on the most romantic day of the year."

"Your gonna have a hard time finding a church free on that day."

said her father.

"James!" said her mother giving him the evil eye.

"Well it's true hon, all the churches are going to be full of other romantic minded couples."

"Don't worry Kimmie," whispered her mother,

"I'll take care of everything."

Kim gasped,

"Mom! This is still my wedding you know. And I want it my way."

"Yes of course, Kimmie, what I mean is, I'll find you a church."

replied her mother.

"Oh," said Kim sheepishly,

"Thanks Mom."

"Uh, speaking of marriages," said Kim sweetly,

"You know that weekend I'm supposed to take care of the tweebs."

"Yes." said her mother and father evenly.

"Well," said Kim, swallowing another bite of food.

"I've been invited to another wedding on that day,"

"Oh I'm sure the boys would love to go to a wedding with their sister."

"Mom, No!" Kim practically screamed.

"This is a Rescue Ranger wedding."

"A what?" asked her mother not knowing what she meant.

"Oh you remember hon," said her father,

"They're the little Chipmunks, Mice and a Fly, who always solve the big cases. Remember, Kimmie told us about that Wedding for Gadget Hackwrench, and Chip."

"Oh that's right," said her mother, then she remembered something else..

"Didn't they turn you into a mouse, to be a brides maid?" she asked.

"Yes Mom, But..."

"Oh my poor boys, they'll be eaten by a cat, I know they will." she cried.

"Mom," said Kim, trying to calm her down.

"Now you know that Ron and I would never let anything happen to the guys."

"Ron's going too?" she asked.

"I hope so," replied Kim, again swallowing her food, then taking a sip of her coffee.

"Haven't had time to call him yet, and find out."

"Well Kimmie-cub," said her father, sipping his own coffee.

"Finish your breakfast, then call Ronald, you too have a lot to talk about."

"If Ron goes," began her mother swallowing her food.

"Then you can take the boys."

Kim quickly cleaned her plate, and drained her coffee cup, kissing her mom, dad, and brothers on the way to put her dishes in the sink.

"Kim," asked Jim.

"What Animal are we going to be?" continued Tim.

"Mice probably, like me." replied Kim with a smile.

"Hoosha!" they both said .

Kim smiled as she went up to her room.

Kim picked up her cell phone and pressed the number 1 on it.

"Yello, Ron's crib, Who dat?"

"Ronnie, I wish you wouldn't answer your phone like that." she said sweetly.

"Oh Hi, K.P. , uh listen, by any chance, did you happen to find a note attached to your window this morning?" asked Ron.

"I sure did Ron," said Kim playing with her long red hair as she talked.

"Are you going?" she asked sweetly.  
"No, uh sorry K.P. , but see, I was supposed to babysit Han that day."

replied Ron sadly.

"Well, I was supposed to watch the tweebs that day too," said Kim,

"but I talked it over with the rent's,

and if you go, we all go."

"So maybe I could take Hanna with me?" asked Ron

"Yes Ron, I'm sure the rangers would love to meet her.

Plus, my brothers and I will help you take care of her."

"Well," said Ron thinking,

"All right." he said finally.

"Great." replied Kim.

"And now that that's settled, we need to discuss wedding plans."

"Who's wedding plans K.P. ?" asked Ron playfully.

"How many other girls did you propose to Ronnie?" asked Kim.

"Well let's see, there was Tara,

Zita, Yori, Bonnie..." said Ron still playing around.

"What about Me Ronnie?" asked Kim, getting a little upset.

"Don't worry, K.P. , you were always first on my list." said Ron laughing.

"anyway Ron," said Kim changing the subject.

"I want to get married on valentine's Day weekend."

"Aw, Kim...that's romantic." said Ron.

"Yeah, plus there's absolutely no chance either of us could forget our anniversary." said Kim jokingly.

"You got me there K.P. . if it weren't on a holiday, I would forget."

"So would I darling," replied Kim.

"And don't worry about the church, the rent's said that they'd take care of everything."

"Well O.K. , Kim, talk to ya later hon, I've gotta talk my parents into letting me turn Han into a baby chipmunk."

"Bye Ronnie," she cooed into her cell phone, then she hung up the receiver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Hawaii, a tall muscular surfer mouse who went by the name Shake-a-bake-a, sat on the beach, watching the tide come in. He was dressed in dark Blue swim trunks, and a pair of sandles.

Lahwhinee poked her head out from behind a plant, and looked at her old friend, suddenly feeling shy.

What was she going to say, then she got an idea.

Shake-a-bake-a took a breath of air.

Suddenly he heard a low seductive voice behind him.

"Guess who big boy?" she asked covering his eyes.

"Lahwhinee?? your back!" he said

turning around in surprise.

Lahwhinee smiled.

She wore her traditional Hawaiian blue dress and a flower in her hair.

"Lahwhinee, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought you,"

Lahwhinee blushed.

"Something happened to me, that made me realize how important you are too me.

"So does that mean?" he asked, still finding this hard to believe.

"I've given up my life of crime, and I'm staying here in Hawaii." she replied happily.

"Can we be...together again?"

He scooped her up in his arms;

she squeaked in surprise.

"That's great Lahwhinee," he said.

"I'm glad to hear it."

He put her down.

Lahwhinee took a breath, feeling awkward.

They were both silent for several moments.

"So...what happens next?" asked Lahwhinee.

Her old friend thought for a moment, then said,

"Let's rekindle our relationship slowly. let's not rush into things."

Lahwhinee nodded.

She had created this gap between them, and it would take time to repair their relationship, but she was willing to try.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back in New York, Foxglove was frantic.

"Foxy," said her friend Gadget,

"Calm down, she'll be here."

"But that's just it Gadj, I'm worried that she'll meet Dale, and hate him."

"Well, you like him don't you?" asked Gadget.

"Well, yes but..."

"Then she will too."

"But Gadj, you don't understand, my mother is a vampire bat, and..."  
"She's not gonna bite him is she?" asked Gadget, getting scared.

"Oh heavens no, Gadj, but.."

"Then I'm sorry Foxy, but I still don't see the problem."

"Gadget, if my mother doesn't like Dale, then I'm out of the family, and I won't get any more money to support our Rescue Ranger activities."

"Do You Mean..." asked Gadget,

"Yes Gadj, my mother is rich, and has been sending me money to support the rangers.

That's where I've been getting my money from."

"Foxy, think about this, we're talking about Dale, here, the only person who doesn't like him is Fat Cat." said Gadget surely.

Suddenly they heard loud laughter from outside.

"Oh Dale," said a voice, "No wonder my daughter fell for you, she always did have my sense of humor."

The door opened, and in walked Dale, arm in arm with a completely black bat with bright yellow eyes.

She was black from the tip of her ears, to the toes of her feet.

She wore a gold necklace, and diamond rings on her fingers.

"Mama!" cried Foxglove running to greet her mother.

"Foxy darling!" called the bat running to hug her daughter.

The two bats met, and hugged each other.

"Foxglove my darling," said the black bat,

"I must compliment you on your taste in mates, my dear." she said looking at Dale.

"He is a very funny fellow my dear."

"I'm so glad you approve mama." said Foxglove.

Then she noticed the other Rangers looking at them.

"Mama, I'd like you to meet my fellow Rangers."

"Oh Foxy my dear, after all your letters, I feel I already know them all."

She looked around the room, and spotted Gadget first.

"Hello Gadget, how do you like married life my dear?"

she asked.

Gadget blushed, and smiled.

"It's great, except," Gadget whispered something in her ear, then she looked at Gadget, and laughed.

Her laugh sounded like tinkling bells.

"Oh don't worry dear, they outgrow that after a few weeks."

"Thanks, uh...what do I call you ?" asked Gadget sweetly.

"Well," said the bat,

"My friends call me Rosie, my enemies, what few I have, call me Rose, and my daughter calls me mom, so I guess you'll either call me Rosie or mom.

But I'd prefer if you called me mom."

Then she saw Chip.

"And You, my brave young munk, must be the leader Chip." she said looking him over.

"You look every bit as fearless, and wise as Foxglove has told me you are."

Then she noticed Zipper hiding behind Foxglove.

"Well, hello my dear," she said sweetly.

Zipper looked her up and down.

She didn't look dangerous, or sound dangerous.

Slowly, he came out from behind Foxglove.

He finally flew right onto her wing.

"Well, you must be the great Zipper, yes?" she asked sweetly.

Zipper nodded his head.

"it's a pleasure to meet you, my friend."

Then she saw Monterey Jack.

"Hello kind sir, my daughter has told me all about you as well, Monterey Jack.

I brought you a present."

She turned to Dale.

"Dale dear, would you please give me my back pack." she said.

"Here you go Rosie." he said handing her the back pack.

She searched the pack till she discovered what she wanted.

"Here you go Monty, some of the best blue cheese I've ever tasted in all my days."

Monty took one whiff of the cheese, then gobbled it up faster then anything.

Suddenly, Rosie's friendly demeanor was cold and vicious.

Her yellow eyes suddenly turned blood red, and her fangs grew out.

She looked around the room hungrily.

Then she spotted Zipper.

"My what a handsome little fly."

she cooed sweetly.

"Come to Rosie my sweet." she said seductively.

Zipper started flying towards her.

Suddenly Foxglove yelled,

"Zipper! Don't!"

Foxglove grabbed her mother's back pack and searched it till she found a jar of dark red pills.

She quickly opened the jar, grabbed one, and tossed it in her mother's mouth.

Suddenly her blood red eyes changed back to their normal yellow, and her fangs went back in.

"Oh no..." she said fearfully,

"I didn't..."

"No mom," replied Foxglove hugging her mother,

"You didn't, but your gonna have to be more careful about taking your pills mom." said Foxglove.

"Thank you my love." said Rosie.

"You've saved me a world of trouble.

"And you," she said to Zipper,

"The next time, my eyes turn blood red, my sweet, I want you to hide."

"How did you know to do that Foxy?" asked Gadget.

"Mom told me what to do in case that should happen, so when her eyes turned blood red, I knew just what I had to do."

"Come my dears," said Rosie sweetly,

"We have so much to catch up on."

They all started going back to what they had been doing before Rosie arrived.

Meanwhile, a Spider and a snake who had been watching everything,

started leaving.

"Come on Bud," said the snake,

"Freddy's not gonna be to happy about this. We'd better report back with our information."

"Right behind ya Lou, right behind ya."

The snake and spider slithered off to report back what they'd discovered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later, they arrived at the new hideout of the maniac cleaning lady wanna-be witch, Winnifred James.

"So our little Foxglove is getting married?" asked the red haired witch, eying her two pets.

"That's right Freddy." said the snake.

"How many times do I have to tell you Lou," said Winnifred evilly.

"DONT CALL ME FREDDY!!!"

"Sorry Fredd- I mean Winnifred." apologized the snake.

"Boys, get your suits pressed, we're going to a wedding." said Winnifred with an evil smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, a beautiful young French mouse arrived in New York.

She straightened her coat, and brushed her short dark red hair. Then replaced her beret.

"So, monsieur Monterey Jagues, thinks that Dessiree Delure,

can be beaten so easily ehh?" she said with a thick French accent.

"Well, I will show him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you have it another, chapter, and another returning villain.

Come back next week for another chapter, another returning villain, and more matrimonial fun.

Till next time,

God bless.


	8. Chapter 8

Three Weddings And A Funeral by Kim's #1 Fan

Hi guys, I'm back with another

piece of my story, I'm glad everyone's enjoying, so please, read, review, and remember me in the fannies.

And now, as always, I do not own Kim & Co. or the Rescue Rangers.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Foxgloves Wedding.

Part 3: Meet the Rangers (Again?)

It was a beautiful Friday morning, when Kim, her brothers, Ron and Hanna arrived in the New York park where the Rangers lived.

"Now Boys," said Kim to her brothers, straightening their clothes.

They both wore t-shirts that read,

'I'm with Stupid' with arrows that pointed to each other, and jeans.

While Kim, had on a pink t-shirt, with a small heart on it and her favorite jeans.

"I want you both to be on your best behavior, Your going to meet some real heroes today."

Meanwhile Ron was explaining things to Hanna.

"And Han," he said lovingly to his little sister, fixing her hair.

"Don't get scared when you turn into a chipmunk sis, you'll change back after the wedding."

Kim looked lovingly at Ron and Hanna.

"Ron," she said sweetly,

"You are such a perfect brother."

"Thanks K.P."

Hanna wore a pink dress, with a pink ribbon in her black hair.

While Ron wore his hockey jersey, and pants.

Kim looked up in the sky and saw a brown and white bird, wearing a pink tube top, and a pair of Capri pants.

"Good Morning Monique." she said happily.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere shot a lavender beam.

"Don't worry sis," said Ron to a very scared Hanna.

"Your gonna be fine."

Everyone shrank and turned into animals.

Tim and Jim looked at each other, they still had their shirts, and their pants, but now they were little white mice, with big mouse ears, and mouse tails.

"Hoosha!" they both said.

"We're mice!" they cheered.

Meanwhile Hanna was giving herself a look over.

"Hanna Squirrel?" she asked her brother.

"No Han," replied Ron lovingly,

"Hanna Chipmunk."

From out of the tall grass, came a voice.

"Kim, Ron, are you all right?" asked the voice.

From out of the grass, stepped a strawberry blond mouse, wearing a lavender jumpsuit, and blue aviator goggles.

Tim and Jim immediately fell in love with her.

"Who's that?" they both asked together.

"That boys," said Kim proudly,

"is my good friend, Gadget Hackwrench, and that," she said pointing to the chipmunk with the black nose, fedora, and leather bomber jacket,

"is her husband Chip."

"Husband?" they both said dejectedly.

"That's right guys, she's married."

"Hi Kim, Hi Ron," said Gadget sweetly,

"Oh," she said noticing Jim and Tim.

"who's this?" she asked.

"Gadget," began Kim,

"I'd like you to meet my Brothers,

Tim & Jim Possible."

"Hi guys," said Gadget with a big smile.

"Nice to meet ya."

Then she saw little Hanna.

"Aw," she cooed lovingly,

"and what's your name sweetie?"

"Not Sweetie," replied Hanna.

"Hanna."

"She's my little sister."

said Ron.

"Oh, well she's adorable." said Gadget, picking her up.

"Chip, Dale, Monty, you guys gotta see this, the cutest little baby chipmunk ever." she called to the other Rangers.

Soon they saw another chipmunk with a red nose and a Hawaiian shirt, and a big burly mouse, in a long coat, with a huge mustache, and a small fly in an even smaller sweater, come out of a nearby tree.

"Aw, she's cute." said Dale, making funny faces at Hanna, making her laugh.

"Hey guys," said a voice from above, as Monique flew in.

"Oh hey there, Hanna."

"Mon Mon." she called.

Hanna knew Monique very well. Monique babysat Hanna, when Ron couldn't.

Hanna ran over to Monique.

"Guys," said Gadget, getting everyone's attention,

"These are Kim's baby brothers, Jim & Tim Possible."

"Hey guys," said Dale, shaking hands with them.

"Pleased to meet you guys." said Chip.

"Welcome Lads." said Monty.

Kim looked around,

"Where's the blushing bride?"

Gadget calmly started counting down from 5.

The second she reached 1, Ron was tackled, and enveloped in one of Foxglove's famous bone crushing hugs.

"Ron!" she said.

"It's great to see you."

"Hi Foxy, have you met my girlfriend, soon to be wife, Kim?"

Foxglove immediately dropped Ron.

"Wife?" she asked.

"Hi Foxy." said Kim blushing.

"Did I hear that right?" asked Chip,

"Mr Bachelor for life, is finally going to settle down?"

"That's right bud," said Ron,

"you were right, once you find what you want, no sense staying in the market."

"Exactly, Ron." said Chip patting Ron on the back.

"Come on everyone," said Foxglove,

"You've got to meet my mother."

Everyone followed the brown bat.

Except for Monique.

"Aren't you coming in Monique?" asked Kim, watching Monique fly off.

"No Kim, I'm on my break. I'll be back in a few, but right now, I gotta stretch my wings."

"Alright, G.F., see you when you get back."

Kim turned, and entered the tree with the others.

"Mom," said Foxglove,

"These are my human friends Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable."

"Greetings my dears." said the black bat.

She was completely black, except for her yellow eyes.

"What kind of bat are you miss??"

asked Kim curiously.

"Call me Rosie dear," said the bat sweetly.

"And I'm a vampire bat."

"A vampire bat?" asked Kim.

"_We'd better check Dale's neck for bite marks." _whispered Ron.

He immediately got an elbow to the gut from Kim, and both his feet stomped on by Tim and Jim.

"Oh," said Rosie upon seeing the Possibles hurt Ron.

"do not hurt the poor boy simply because he is ignorant." she said.

She went to check Ron and see if he was ok.

"I'm very sorry dear," she said soothingly to Ron.

"But the holly wood misconception

of vampire bats being like the legendary vampires, who drank human blood, turned to mist, and had hypnotic powers, hurt us all."

she said sadly.

"You mean you don't drink blood?" asked Ron confused.

"Oh of course I do." she said sadly.

"I have to to live, but I've never drank human blood, and lord willing, I never will."

Now it was Kim's turn to be shocked.

"Lord willing?" she asked.

"Oh yes dear," replied Rosie,

"I am very religious."

she showed Kim the golden crucifix that she wore on a silver chain around her neck.

"But," sputtered Ron,

"that's a cross."

"Yes dear," said Rosie turning back to Ron

"That is another Holly Wood misconception, not all vampire bats fear the cross, I worship the one who hangs on it." she said sadly.

Suddenly her eyes turned blood red.

She quickly reached into her pouch, that she wore at all times, and took out and swallowed a red pill.

Her eyes immediately turned yellow again.

"What just happened?" asked Kim.

"Well dear, I am a vampire, so several times a day, I have to take my plasma pills to kill my urges,

when I am among friends."

"So," said Ron beginning to understand, (for once.)

"you don't drink human blood?"

"Oh no dear. Never." she said.

"Then," said Ron, catching little Hanna before she could run away.

"meet my baby sister Hanna."

"Oh," she cooed lovingly,

suddenly tears came to her eyes.

"She reminds me of my dear little Foxglove when she was that age."

Rosie picked up Hanna and held her for awhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on the other side of town, in an abandoned cleaning chemical factory, (which by the way, was surprisingly clean.)

The old Witch wanna-be Winnifred Jones, and her two pets, Bud, a spider and Lou a snake, were discussing their plans.

"So what's the plan Freddy?" asked the spider.

"How many times do I have to tell you Bud?" she asked sweetly.

"DON'T!" she hit the spider on the head with a toilet brush.

"Call!" she hit him again.

"ME!" she hit him again.

"FREDDY!" she hit him one last time.

"Sorry Fred- I mean Winnifred." apologized the spider.

"The plan," said Winnifred calming down, and straightening her cleaning house dress. (which also seemed to be surprisingly clean.)

"is simple, we will attack on the day of our dear little Foxglove's wedding."

"But Winnifred," said her snake Lou,

"There's only three of us, the Rangers will slaughter us."

Without saying a word, Winnifred motioned to a chair beside her, and there sat a mouse with short brown hair, wearing a wine colored sweater, and a skirt the same color, and a French beret the same color.

"Bon Jour, mes amis." she said sweetly, with a thick French accent.

"Do not worry, I will bring my gang, to help."

"Uh," began the spider,

"How many in your gang miss?"

"Three strong mice, and three strong birds, and me." she said filing her nails.

"So," said the snake grinning evilly,

"There's three of us, seven of you,

that makes ten of us all together."

"And that means doom, for our little Foxglove." said Winnifred.

They all laughed evilly.

"So we kill zem all no?" asked Desiree.

"No my dear," replied Winnifred smiling evilly.

"We simply threaten too, unless our dear little Foxglove rejoins our little group, and brings along that little moon rock that the Rangers keep."

"But she won't join us," said Lou,

"we've already tried that numerous times."

"Yes Lou," replied Winnifred,

"but this time I will promise our little love struck fruit bat, that I will not hurt her little chipmunk sweet heart."

"Aw," said both Bud and Lou together,

"That's no fun, Winnifred," said Lou.

"Yeah Winnifred," continued Bud,

"we wanna hurt the little munk."

"And you will my dears." said Winnifred .

"But you said," began Bud,

"I said I would say I wouldn't hurt the little munk, I never said anything about you two not hurting him."

Once again the room filled with evil laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the guys were getting ready to go out for a night on the town, while the girls were staying in, for their own party.

"Ronnie," said Kim sweetly,

"Promise me you'll look after Jim and Tim, my mother would kill me if anything happened to them."

"Of course, K.P. ," said Ron,

"I'll look after the guys, but you've gotta look after Hanna."

"Of course Ron." said Kim, kissing him good bye.

Then Ron, Jim and Tim left for Joey's bar, with Chip, Dale, Monterey and Zipper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ladies all drank sparkling cider from cups, made from walnut shells.

Even Hanna had a sip or two, from Kim's cup.

"So Gadget," began Kim, starting the girl talk.

"How many boyfriends did you have before you settled on Chip?"

every one looked at Gadget expectantly.

"Oh, I, Uh," said Gadget blushing,

"I've um, I've had a few."

"A Few!!!" said Foxglove, spitting out the sparkling cider she'd been drinking.

"Foxy, No." said Gadget, blushing even more now.

"Lets see," said Foxglove, trying to remember the boyfriend's Gadget had told her about.

"there was Ran, in grade school, he was her first."

"her first?" asked Monique.

"in grade school?" asked Kim.

"Well so," said Gadget, defensively.

"You've been with Ron since Pre k."

"Yeah," said Kim, "but not dating."

"And then," continued Foxglove, remembering the rest,

"There was Gary, in high school, and Peter, in her senior year."

"Foxglove," said Gadget, seething with anger,

"If you want to see your wedding tomorrow, you'll stop now."

"Sorry Gadj," apologized the bat,

"If it makes you feel better, you can spill the beans about my boyfriend's."

"What boyfriend's?" asked her mother sweetly.

"Foxy my darling, your still a virgin aren't you?"

"Foxy!" laughed Gadget, forgetting her anger.

"A Virgin?? Why she's had more boyfriends then me."

"Why do I not know about this?" asked Rosie curiously.

Foxglove looked sadly away from her mother.

"Because you were never around to hear Mother." she said, a tear in her eye.

"Oh, I'm very sorry my dear one."

said Rosie, hugging her daughter.

"Why weren't you there mama?" asked Foxglove through her tears,

"I needed you." she cried into her mothers shoulder.

"Yes child," said Rosie crying her own tears into Foxglove's shoulder.

"I know," she said sadly,

"But I didn't want you to know yet that your mother was a vampire."

Foxglove looked into her mother's tear filled eyes.

"I kept seeing you, my dear, running away from me in fear."

Foxglove hugged her mother.

"I could never run away from you mama." she said softly.

"No not now," she replied sadly,

"but at that time, my love you were a child, and children scare very easily.

That's why I left you to your father.

And also why I left you both, I never wanted you to see me as a monster."

Rosie was now crying so much she couldn't talk, so Foxglove and her mother just hugged each other, as they both cried over their past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at Joey's bar, ( Chip, Dale, Monterey & Zipper's favorite drinking place.)

The guys were getting ready for their annual drink off.

"Ready to lose Ron?" asked Dale.

"Always Dale my friend, always."

"What's going on?" asked Jim.

"Our annual drink off." explained Ron.

"We drink as much Root Beer as we can until only one stands alone."

"We wanna drink too."

"I don't know guys," said Ron thinking,

"I promised Kim I'd take care of you, and we get to drinking pretty hard."

"Is it alcoholic?" asked Jim,

"No, but,"

"then we're in." said Tim.

"Alright guys, but remember, I tried to stop you." said Ron.

So all the guys started drinking.

They started off with one mug a piece, and worked their way up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at Ranger H.Q.,

The girls were still at it.

As they munched on pizza that Monique had flown out to pick up,

And Foxglove's mother had bought.

"So Rosie," said Gadget,

"Tell us something about Foxglove's father."

"Yes please." begged Kim.

Rosie looked over at her daughter, who nodded her head, giving her permission.

"Well my dears," she began closing her eyes and remembering Foxglove's father.

"he was certainly the most handsome bat I'd seen in all my days.

We fell in love with each other at first sight.

He had the most piercing blue eyes I'd ever seen.

Unfortunately, many other young female bats, had been eying him as well, and they were all fruit bats. But fortunately for me, he saw me, and no one else mattered.

Oh my dears, and when we danced that night, it was like we were the only two there.

Everyone else appeared to vanish, so there was only me and him.

He was the same color as Foxglove." 

"Mama," asked Foxglove,

"Why didn't you come back after daddy died?

I kept watching for you every day, hoping you would come back and comfort me in my time of need, but you never did."

"I know child, but I was doing my own grieving for your father.

I know you needed me dear,

but, I was simply too scared you would discover what a real monster I am."

"Mother!" said Foxglove sternly,

"You may be a vampire bat, but you are not a monster, and nobody could ever convince me of that."

Once again, the two bats hugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at Joey's bar, the drinking contest continued.

Zipper tried valiantly, to keep up, but due to his small body, could only drink one and a half mugs,

while Chip drank two before quiting, Rufus also had two, but couldn't drink anymore.

Monty, was not at his best that night, last time it came down to Ron and Monty, but this time he drank Four, and that was all he could take.

Dale had made it up to six, but after that, he just couldn't drink anymore.

So now, it was down to just Ron, Tim and Jim.

They'd just drank there tenth mug, when Ron passed out.

"Hoosha!" said both Tim and Jim, toasting each other.

Then the contest continued.

Tim and Jim, each ordered another Root Beer.

They reached fifteen, when finally Jim couldn't take anymore.

"Ladies and Gentleman," said Dale imitating a wrestling announcer,

"Here is your winner, and new drinking champion, Tim Possible."

everyone cheered for Tim.

"Of course you know mate," said Monterey,

"The next rounds on you."

"Of course guys," said Tim,

"Drink up."

Every one got up for one last drink.

"Gentleman," said Chip

"As best man, I'd like to propose a toast to my best friend, and his soon to be wife Foxglove.

And so, Dale old buddy, here's to you."

everyone drank their root beer.

Finally, Dale said,

"Well, I'm getting married tomorrow, so we'd better head home, I need my rest."

And so, everyone started heading out of the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the girls were still talking.

Until finally, Foxglove yawned, and said,

"Well guys, I'm getting married tomorrow, so I think I'd better get some sleep."

They all said good night, and started cleaning up.

"Good night Mama," said Foxglove hugging her mother.

"I love you Mama." she said softly, once again hugging her mother.

"I love you too darling," said her mother.

"You have always been my most precious treasure."

"Thank you Mama." said Foxglove kissing her mother, then she went to her perch, in her room, which had at first been hers and Gadget's, until Gadget married Chip, then she moved in with him, and until they're married, Dale slept in Gadget's workshop.

"Daughter," called Rosie,

"Where do I sleep my dear?"

"Follow me mom, there's enough room on my perch for two." said Foxglove.

Meanwhile, Kim, Gadget, Monique and even little Hanna continued cleaning.

"So Kim," said Gadget as they cleaned.

"Have you picked your colors?"

"Yes," said Kim, handing Gadget a trash bag.

"Since it's gonna be on Valentines weekend, my colors are going to be White and Pink, so uh, how soon can you guys get there?"

Gadget had a shocked look on her face.

"You mean you want us, at your wedding?" she asked.

"Well of course silly," said Kim laughing.

"But we're animals, and your humans." said Gadget.

"And yet," said Kim,

"Every time you guys have a wedding, Ron and I come and you turn us into animals, all I'm asking Gadj, is that just this once, you guys become humans, and come to my wedding."

Gadget thought for a moment, then said,

"Well, Kim, when you put it like that, sure. We'll be there, and I'm sure that Foxy will be more then happy to be one of your bride's maids."

"Thanks Gadj." said Kim hugging her friend.

"Ahem," said a voice from behind them.

"Uh Kim," said Ron,

"is this something I should know about or not?" he said teasingly.

"Ron!" said Kim,

"Get your mind out of the gutter Stoppable." she said.

"Sorry Kim," said Ron, laughing, "had to be done."

Now where do Hanna and I sleep."

"Hanna and I," said Kim, sleep in Gadget's workshop, and You, Jim, Tim & Dale will be sleeping out here in sleeping bags."

"But K.P. ," complained Ron,

"What if Hana wants a lullaby, you won't know which one.

"Rock a bye baby right?" she asked.

"No Kim, it's Rock a bye Hanna, she likes to hear her own name.

Now please don't forget." said Ron.

"Of course not Ronnie," said Kim, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good night darling." said Kim shutting the door.

"G'night K.P." said Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, that's that, come back next week for the, (ahem,)

writer: What is it Foxy?

Foxglove: I just wanted to invite everybody back for my wedding next week.

Kim: And don't forget, mine is on valentines weekend, so you can come to mine too.

Writer: are you ladies quite through?

Kim and Foxglove look at each other and then turn to the writer and say,

Kim & Foxglove: Yes.

Writer: Then come back next week for foxglove's wedding, and the week after for Kim's wedding.

Until then, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed, and good luck to all at the Fannies.

God Bless.


	9. Chapter 9

Three Weddings and A funeral By Kim's #1 Fan

Alright guys, Here we go,

(Kim's voice is heard off screen,)

Kim: Is it done Yet?

Writer No Kim, now stop rushing me or it won't turn out right at all, besides, this is Foxgloves wedding,

I'll start yours as soon as I'm done.

Kim: Well, you'd better, remember, I want a valentine's day wedding.

Writer :I know that Kim. Oh by the way Kim, Would you mind saying thank you to our good friend Data seeker?

Kim: Thank you Data Seeker for those Magnificent battle scenes.

Writer: Now as long as your here, would you mind doing the legal stuff?

Kim : Anything to get the show on the road,

Kim's #1 Fan does not own me, my friends or the Rescue Rangers, so please don't sue. 

That O.K. Boss?

Writer: sure Kim and thanks, and now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 : Foxgloves wedding.

Part 4 : The wedding

Foxglove awoke in a beautiful bed.

It had red satin sheets, red satin pillow case's and a beautiful red quilt.

She couldn't remember how she got there.

Then she noticed Dale sleeping next to her.

'He must have carried me in to surprise me.' she thought, and hugged him tightly.

Then she noticed, he wasn't breathing.

"Dale?" she said worriedly,

"Dale darling, please wake up."  
Suddenly as if from nowhere, her mother appeared, and frowned at her.

"Why did you do it Foxglove?"

she asked,

"Why did you drain him?"

"Me?" squeaked Foxglove.

Then she looked closely at Dale and noticed two pin pricks on his neck.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and they were blood red.

"What is your command my queen?" he asked.

Foxglove jumped out of the bed, and ran into a nearby bathroom, and looked into the mirror.

As she looked at her face, pure terror began to rise within her.

Her eyes were now blood red, a set of vampire fangs had grown in her mouth, and blood ran down her chin.

"NO!" she screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Foxglove! Foxglove my dear, wake up!"

Foxy opened her eyes to see her mother looking worriedly into her face.

"Mama," she cried, hugging her mother's neck.

"What is it my precious?" asked Rosie, looking into her daughter's tear filled eyes.

"Mama it was terrible, it was the worst nightmare I've ever had."

"Tell mother all about it darling." she said softly, helping Foxglove back up to the perch.

"Mama, I dreamed that I woke up in a big bed with Dale beside me, then I noticed that he wasn't breathing. Then you appeared, and you said, 

'Why did you do it Foxglove, why did you drain him' and then...

oh Mama it was awful."

"Now now, child," said Rosie soothingly, 

"it was all a dream my dear.

Now come, let us go back to sleep."

Before they went back to sleep though, Foxglove asked her mother an important question.

"Mama," she said softly,

"Am I a vampire?"

"Oh darling," said her mother hugging her,

"You have both vampire bat blood from me, and fruit bat blood from your father, but you would never feed off of someone you loved.

Even I am a full blooded vampire bat, and I wouldn't do that."

"Oh thank you Mama." sighed Foxglove going back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she woke up, the sun was already shinning, she stretched her wings out lazily.

Suddenly, her eyes popped open,

"My wedding! I'm gonna be late!"

she said dropping from her perch.

"Good morning my love." said her mother sweetly.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me? I'm gonna be late for my own wedding!!" she yelled at her mother.

"I'm sorry love, but after that nightmare, you needed your sleep, so I decided to let you sleep in.

Now come to the table dear,

I've fixed your father's favorite breakfast."  
"Fruit pancakes??" she asked hopefully, remembering the very last time her father had made her breakfast.

"Yes my love, and fresh orange juice, and toast with strawberry jam."

"Mom, I don't have time, there are millions of things to do before the wedding, I have to have Monique alter my dress a bit,"

"That's been done my dear, I gave it to her this morning, and she finished five minutes ago."

"Well then I have to take the dress to the church..."

"That's done as well my love, Kim took it along with hers, Gadget's, and mine. Now quit stalling my love, and come have your pancakes before get cold."

Finally, as Foxglove couldn't think of anymore excuses, she went to eat her breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Kim was already at the church getting ready.

She already wore the dress that Monique had made her for today.

Suddenly Gadget ran into the room breathlessly.

"Kim, we've got a problem." she said.

"What is it?" asked Kim, curiously.

"Bink has a bad cold, and she gave it too Tammy, so now we have no flower girl, and no one but midge to carry Foxy's veil."

"Alright," said Kim thinking fast, "tell Monique to throw something cute together for Hana, she'll be the new flower girl, I'll show her what to do."

"Great," said Gadget relieved,

"But what about Foxy's veil?"

"I'll take the other end of her veil myself." said Kim.

"Thanks Kim, your a life saver." said Gadget leaving to carry out her orders.

Just as Kim started fixing her hair, her cell phone rang.

Kim reached into her tiny purse,

(it and all it's contents had shrunk, when she had changed into a mouse.) and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" she said, 

Just then, Ron entered her dressing room, and she motioned for him to come in as she talked.

"Oh Hi mom...yes mom, the tweebs are fine... you what??...you've got us a church for our wedding...but no reverend?

Well thanks for trying mom.."

before she could finish, Ron grabbed the cell phone away from her and said,

"Hello, Mrs Possible, Ron here, Listen Mrs. Dr. P. you go ahead and take that church, I know where we can find a reverend."

then he quickly handed the phone back to Kim, and left.

"Later mom, I have to go talk to Ron." said Kim hanging up her phone, and putting it back in her purse, then seeking out Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Kim could find him, Ron had found and talked to reverend

Lovelace the old owl.

"Well I don't know Ronald," he began, 

"Yes I am a licensed reverend, but to marry animals, not humans."

"Well at least consider it please reverend, your our only hope." begged Ron.

"All right Ronald," said the old owl, " I'll consider it." 

"Thank you Reverend."

"Ron!" said Kim grabbing him, and pulling him aside.

"I thought we'd agreed that Rabbi Katz would..." 

"Booked." said Ron sadly.

"Well then how about Reverend..."

"Also Booked, K.P. , he's our only chance." said Ron.

"Your mother's taking care of everything else, the least I can do is get old Reverend Lovelace to do the ceremony."

"But how Ron, he's an owl, we're humans?"

"The Penlight K.P. , when the Rangers humanize themselves, they can humanize the reverend too.

It's the only way K.P. ."

Kim thought about this then finally said,

"You think the puppy dog pout would work on a reverend?"

Ron hugged her, and said,

"No man alive could resist your puppy dog Pout K.P."

Kim and Ron went to find reverend Lovelace together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Kim and Ron were teaching Hana how to be a flower girl.

"No Han," said Ron lovingly,

"there not throwing stars sis,

They're gentle little flower petals and you don't just toss them around, you sprinkle them, like this."

Ron took a hand full of petals,

and gently threw them to the ground.

Kim watched lovingly as Ron taught Hanna how to throw out flower petals.

"All right," said Ron, when he was sure Hanna knew how to toss the petals.

"Let's have a dry run."

Kim and Ron walked slowly down the aisle, while Hanna threw flower petals before them.

"_Ron," _whispered Kim,

"_when we're married I want Hanna to be our flower girl."_

"_Thanks K.P."_ Ron whispered back.

Suddenly, Kim looked around, looking for her brothers.

"Ron," she said sweetly,

"You continue training the new flower girl, I've gotta find my brothers, if anything's happened to them, mom would never forgive me, and I wouldn't forgive myself."

"You got it K.P. ," said Ron taking Hanna's hand.

"Come on Sis, let's go practice some more."

"Flower girl, Flower girl." chanted Hanna happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Foxglove, Monique and Rosie were flying through the skies.

"Ah," said Foxglove, closing her eyes,

"Flying always relaxes me."

"You said it Girl," said Monique,

"the feeling of the wind under your wings."

"Ah yes," agreed Rosie, 

"There is one thing I don't like about the flying."

"What?" asked Foxy and Monique together.

"The landing."

All three friends laughed heartily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, the wedding was about to start.

But just as Queenie hit the first notes of the wedding march,

The doors to the church banged open and there stood,

"Winnifred!" snarled Foxy.

"Why did you want to ruin my daughter's wedding?" asked Rosie.

"First," said Winnifred, with an evil grin,

"I have a proposition," 

she pointed her scrub brush at the rangers, and a beam came out of it freezing them all.

"I can't move." said Chip,

"None of us can Chip." said Gadget.

Suddenly Monty's eyes fell on a beautiful female mouse.

"Desiree?"

"Mais oui, Monzee." she said with an evil grin.

"Who?" asked Kim of Gadget,

"Old girlfriend." replied Gadget.

"Now then my dear," began Winnifred evilly.

"Either you rejoin our little family and bring me the moon rock,

or all of your new friends will die!"

"I'm sorry everyone," said Foxglove sadly, tears in her eyes.

"But if we give her that Moon rock we'll never beat her.

Sorry Freddy, my answer is No!"

"Then get them my pets." she said pointing her scrub brush at the whole church while she grabbed up th frozen Rangers.

Tim and Jim got an idea, and ran back to ranger Headquarters.

Kim stood defiantly, looking at Desiree.

"So, you were Monty's girlfriend?"

she asked.

"Oui." she replied.

"Hmm, I thought Monty had more taste then that." said Kim mockingly.

Desiree scowled, then gestured for Kim to attack first.

Kim smiled, ran at her, and did a flying kick to her head.

But Desiree quickly moved sideways, and caught Kim by her tail as she sailed past, spun around and threw Kim across the church.

Kim hit the ground and groaned.

She looked up at the French mouse in surprise.

"Your better then Shego," said Kim.

Desiree sneered,

"And your an amateur."

Desiree removed her outer coat, and her beret.

Underneath she wore a skintight jumpsuit, Black,with sock like shoes.

Then she ran at Kim.

Kim jumped up, and moved away from the charging mouse.

Desiree acrobatically jumped and swung her arms at Kim; 

Kim blocked the blows with her wrists, Kim blocked another incoming swing with her left wrist. Then tried to hit her adversary in the side; but Desiree blocked the swing.

Then Desiree kicked, but Kim caught her ankle; but Desiree dropped and twisted her body, causing Kim to let go.

Then she got up before Kim could do anything. 

She swung at Kim who blocked it easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, high above everyone in the church, Rosie, Foxglove and Monique were

fighting with three mean looking birds.

(A Raven, with a scar over his left blind eye named Claw, 

A Falcon, with brown feathers , and black and white speckles named Tornado, and a slender Parrot with green feathers and mean yellow eyes named Nero.)

They had appeared from out of nowhere and immediately attacked.

Nero attacked Monique, Claw attacked Rosie, and Tornado attacked Foxglove.

While Monique and Rosie fought their adversaries, Foxglove knew she was out of her league,

and flew in big circles avoiding the falcon's outstretched claws.

The falcon chased after her.

"Give up now Foxy," mocked the Falcon, 

"and we'll go easy on you and your little boyfriend."

"Never!" shouted Foxy making a zigzag move out of reach of the bird's claws.

Meanwhile Monique was fighting with Nero.

Nero was bigger then her, but not as fast.

Monique flew around the Parrot and pecked him in the back.

He croaked in pain, and swirled toward Monique, but she easily flew around him, and pecked him again.

Rosie and the raven attacked each other, lashing at each other with their claws.

"You'd better tell your daughter to surrender," said Claw, beating his wings against her,

"she's gonna die if she doesn't."

"You touch one hair on my daughter's head," snarled Rosie,

while her wing claw struck the birds wing making him croak,

"and it will be the last thing you ever do."

The raven shrieked, attempting to beat this very aggressive female bat.

Monique attacked the parrot again, and yanked out one of his tail feathers with her beak.

"Awk, your pretty good for a newbie." Nero croaked irritably.

"Thanks," said Monique sweetly as she zoomed around him out of reach.

"That coming from you, means absolutely nothing to me."

Foxglove was getting tired, she had to find away to defeat the falcon that was chasing her;

Then she got an idea.

She flew around him and whammed his side with her head.

He grunted softly, but Foxglove was dazed, and fell.

The Falcon soared down and caught Foxglove in his claws.

"I almost felt that you flying rodent!" he said in a nasty voice.

"Foxy!" Rosie shouted seeing her child in trouble;

The raven struck Rosie in the head.

She fell to the ground dazed.

"Gotcha." said Claw triumphantly.

Monique turned and realized that they were in trouble;

the parrot struck her in the wing,

and she fell to the ground, her wing hurt.

"Not so fast with a hurt wing are you?" croaked Nero as he pounced on her.

He held her wings under his feet.

Monique struggled, unable to get free.

Meanwhile, the falcon had thrown Foxglove to the ground and was holding her.

"Now your going to suffer for your defiance." he said sadistically.

"Winnifred won't mind if your a little damaged."

Rosie had also fallen to the ground, and the raven was on top of her.

His claws on her wings.

Suddenly, Rosie's eyes opened and they were blood red; her fangs became visible.

While her yellow eyes were normal for her, her red eyes depended on her mood,

if she were scared, her red eyes hypnotized, so she could run away.

But if she were angry, her red eyes could induce fear.

Unluckily for the raven, right now, Rosie was not scared, she was however very angry. 

Claw stopped, frozen as fear hit him like an icy wind.

Rosie hissed like an angry snake, and knocked the raven off of her.

The black bird flew away in terror.

Rosie didn't follow him, she had someone else in mind.

The Parrot holding Monique down turned and was shocked by what he saw.

Rosie flew high into the air, and then dived at the falcon.

"Leave my baby alone!" she shrieked.

Tornado looked up from his intended victim, and saw Rosie diving down on him; 

Her fangs bared, and her eyes like evil red orbs.

Although he was bigger and stronger then her, and he knew this, Rosie's red eyes filled him with irrational fear.

Unable to resist, he turned and flew away in terror. 

"Oh no you don't!" said Rosie chasing after him, and catching him by the shoulders.

"Get off of me!" he shrieked in terror.

Rosie bit him causing him pain.

The parrot was so startled by this turn of events, his grip on Monique loosened.

Monique was startled too.

Then realizing she had a chance,

she got out of the parrot's grip

and pecked him in the face.

"Ouch," the parrot croaked in pain.

"You better run, or fly away if you know what's good for you."

said Monique menacingly as she struck him again.

The parrot flew away, things had gotten out of control.

Moments later Rosie returned to her daughter's side,

her fangs withdrew, and her red eyes became normal.

"Speak to me my child," said Rosie lovingly wrapping her wings around her daughter.

Monique flew over to them concerned but didn't speak.

"Foxy!" cried her best friend Katanna, who had been helping Rufus and Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro with crowd control. 

"Mom," said Foxglove weakly.

"Are you alright my love?" asked Rosie clutching her daughter close to her.

"I got some cuts, and my head hurts," she confessed,

"but I'm all right."

Katanna, realizing that her friend was all right, went back to crowd control.

"You were lucky girl," Monique commented, 

"That falcon was dangerous."

"Yes," said Foxglove, "I was lucky."

"Thank god." said Rosie, grateful

that her child wasn't seriously harmed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Hana were startled as three mean looking mice ran at them.

"What the-" Ron began to say before Mark knocked him down, dazing him.

"Ron!" shouted Hanna as Tyler mouse grabbed her.

Johnathon helped his partner hold Ron down.

"Got him." he said.

Mark knocked Ron in the head, rendering him unconscious.

"Well that was easy." Tyler commented holding Hanna in his grip.

Hanna growled and bit his paw.

He screamed and let her go.

"Why you little," Tyler jumped at the little chipmunk, but Hanna jumped several inches in the air.

(From a rodent perception, this is like several feet.)

"Get her!" shouted Mark,

"don't let her get away!"

Tyler tried to grab Hanna,

but she ran around the area and jumped away from him.

Tyler leaped at her and missed.

"Your fast for a little brat." said Tyler, his breathing rapid.

Then, Hanna jumped at the two mice on top of Ron, knocking them down.

"Get her!" ordered Mark.

Mark and Johnathon joined Tyler trying to catch the fast moving baby chipmunk.

She jumped at Tyler knocking him down.

Then Johnathon tried to grab her, missing her by an inch.

Hanna jumped on his head dazing him.

Then Mark grabbed her and forced her to the ground, his huge body on top of her.

"Help me you fools." he demanded.

His two partners, joined Mark holding her down.

"You've made enough trouble." said Mark angrily.

He grabbed hold of Hanna's hair and pulled it, making her cry.

Ron awoke, and saw the three thugs hurting his baby sister.

Rage pumped threw him and he accessed his mystical monkey powers.

He rose into the air, glowing a bright blue.

The three thugs turned and stared at Ron in stunned disbelief.

"Stay back," threatened Mark,

"Or the kid gets it."

There was a flash, and the three mice went flying through the air.

Ron held Hanna in his arms, still floating above the ground.

"How Fast?" asked Ron mockingly.

Looking at his sister he said,

"Now sis, watch a pro."

Ron put Hanna on the ground and zoomed at the mice.

There were screams, blue flashes and bodies flying through the air, left, right and back again.

Moments later, the movements stopped and the three mice lay on the ground groaning.

Ron stood a short distance away.

"Your all cowards," he said defiantly,

"Trying to hurt baby girls."

"Mercy." they all said together.

"Come Hanna," said Ron taking her paw in his,

"Lets go Find Kim."

Hanna made it a point to bounce on each of the mouse's heads

as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desiree did a flying kick at Kim;

Kim grabbed her tail, Desiree swung her right foot on Kim's hands; Kim let go in pain.

Desiree hit the ground, landing on her paws; she jumped up and swung at Kim, ninja style.

Kim took the blow to the chest, falling to the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

Desiree jumped on top of Kim and took out a knife, holding it to her face. Kim froze.

"Well," said Desiree with an evil grin,

"that was fun. Now, shall I cut your throat? Or your pretty hair American mouse?" 

Suddenly, a shiny blue streak zoomed at Desiree, knocking her to the ground.

She got up quickly, and looked up.

Kim looked in the same direction and saw Ron floating in midair, glowing with a blue light.

A short distance away, Hanna watched everything.

"Who are you?" asked Desiree, her voice a low angry hiss.

"How are you doing this?"

"I am Ron Stoppable, and this, is mystical Monkey powers." stated Ron.

"And that is my girlfriend you were going to hurt."

Sensing she was out of her league she said, 

"I surrender."

It was at that moment that Ron's trusting nature got the getter of him. 

He canceled out his powers, and went to check on Kim.

But suddenly, Desiree charged and jump kicked Ron, her foot striking him in the head; he fell to the ground dazed.

Kim glared at the treacherous rodent and ran at her.

Desiree turned, and countered Kim's first punches.

Suddenly, a baby chipmunk jumped on top of Desiree's head dazing her;

then Kim's fist struck Desiree between the eyes, knocking her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winnifred was floating high above them with the rangers all tied up in a spiders web.

"All done Freddy, uh I mean Winni-"

"Too late." she shouted hitting the spider with her scrub brush.

"That," she said angrily,

"Was for calling me Freddy before Winnifred."

Kim noticed Tim and Jim run back into the church carrying the Penlight like a bazooka.

"_Hanna"_ she whispered,

"_Stay here with Ron, and don't move sweetie."_

Then she ran over to her brothers.

Meanwhile, Rosie was flying straight at Winnifred, her eyes once again blood red, and her fangs showing, and Monique was close behind her.

But Winnifred simply tossed an electrified net onto them.

"Now Foxy my dear," she said evilly,

"Are you sure you won't reconsider our little deal?"

Foxglove saw Kim sneaking to her brother's who had the penlight.

Kim motioned to Foxglove to stall.

Foxy thought and then it came to her.

"How do I know you won't hurt everyone?" she said.

"All right, I'll tell you what dearie," replied Winnifred.

While Winnifred and Foxglove discussed her surrender,

Kim got to her brothers, and whispered,

"_hit me boys."_

Jim and Tim looked at their sister, and whispered back,

"_But we were gonna shoot the witch."_

"_Trust me guys, she has magic powers, it won't work now please, hit me, and I'll finish this."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Hanna was slapping Ron's face waking him up.

"Aw gezz mom," said Ron groggily,

"Just five more minutes mom please."

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, and he knew exactly where he was.

Then he watched as Winnifred and Foxglove appeared to be making a deal to save everyone.

"_Stay Here Han."_ he whispered.

Then he summoned his Monkey powers, and sneaked up behind the snake and the spider, who were guarding the now fully conscious and unfrozen rangers.

He tapped the spider on the shoulder while Gadget kept the snake's attention by pretending to try to break free of her bonds.

Ron quickly punched out the spider, and then turned to punch the snake, but Hanna was already dancing on the snakes head.

Ron quickly shot out a blue beam and knocked out the snake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Ron set them free, the rangers all rushed Winnifred, with Dale in the lead.

Winnifred aimed her scrub brush at him and shot out a beam of energy.

"Dale!!" shouted Foxglove,

"No!!"

Suddenly, just as the beam was gonna connect, a chipmunk, wearing a hockey jersey, and pants covered in blue light, jumped in the way of the energy bolt.

It him and knocked him out.

"And now," said Winnifred turning to Dale with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Your next."

"Freddy!" shouted the spider who had just come too,

"Look out!"

Winnifred turned to the spider,

"How many times do I have to tell you, Bud, don't call me..."

As she turned, her face met with Kim's full grown foot.

As she lost consciousness, the last word she said was,

"Freddy."

Kim knelt down and picked up chipmunk Ron, who was just coming to.

"Are you alright Ronnie?" she asked.

The chipmunk nodded his head, and gave her a thumbs up.

Then she put him down, and tied up Winnifred with her own vacuum cleaner cord.

Then she turned to her brother's and said 

"All right guys, hit me again."

Gadget took the penlight from the Possible boys and said,

"Nice work guys, but I'll take it from here."

And she aimed the penlight at Kim, and shot it.

As soon as Kim was a mouse again, she ran over to where she had laid Ron and smothered him with kisses.

"Ron," she said sweetly,

"Don't you ever do that again my dearest," Kim held his face in her little mouse hands.

"The hero stuff is my job, your just a sidekick." she said teasingly.

"Sorry K.P.," he apologized, 

"I guess I got confused."

"Um, excuse me," said a voice from the back of the church, but is any one getting married today?" 

everyone turned to see Reverend Lovelace coming up from behind his hiding place.

"Sorry Reverend." apologized Foxglove,

"Just give us time to clean up, and we'll get started."

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim: What! To be continued?

But what about my valentines weekend wedding?

Writer: Don't worry Kim, you'll have your wedding,

Even if I have to turn back time to do it.

Kim: You can do that?

Writer (modestly,): Honestly Kim, I am a writer, and much like you, I can do anything.

So come back next time for Foxglove's big wedding.

Kim: Don't forget to read and review.

Writer: Thank you Kim, and 

God Bless. 


	10. Chapter 10

Three Weddings And A Funeral By Kim's #1 Fan.

Kim is seen searching for someone.

Kim: Where is He?

Writer: Now Kim, I know your upset.

Kim: Upset is not the word!

Writer:You Don't understand Kim,

Kim: Oh I understand alright,

I understand that you promised me a valentine's weekend wedding, and I never got it.

Writer: I promise I can fix it Kim, just don't hurt me.

Kim:Well you'd better, or I'm gonna sic a very angry naked mole rat on you.

Writer:Don't worry Kim, I'll fix everything, now as long as your here,

Kim: Yeah, Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, a special thanks to Data Seeker for everything.

Kim's #1 Fan does not own me, my friends, or the Rescue Rangers.

Now, get started!

Writer: Yes Kim, and thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rescue Rangers, Kim, Ron, Jim, Tim & even Hana, were very busy cleaning up the church after the battles.

"Gadget?" asked Kim, handing her a trash bag.

"I know what's going to happen to Winnifred, but what about her minions, and Desiree and her gang."

"I really don't Know Kim, unless I turn them all into humans, and turn them all in along with Winnifred, but if we do that, they'll all get off easy, because other then you, Ron, your brothers and Hana, nobody else saw them."

"I suggest, Gadj," said Kim thinking,

"You turn them all into humans, And Ron and I will prosecute, and with my friend Wade's help, we'll make sure they pay for what they did."

"Alright Kim," said Gadget considering everything.

"We'll play it your way." she said taking the garbage bag.

Meanwhile Monique Foxglove and Rosie were cleaning up the balcony's around the area where they had had their air battles.

While Monique was dusting for cobwebs, Foxglove and Rosie were picking up the pieces of the wall they had broken during the battles,

and trying to repair the damage.

"Mama?" asked Foxglove,

"Yes dear?" replied Rosie.

"Do you think I was right to not give Winnifred the moon rock, I mean look at all the damage she did to this poor church because of me."

"No my dear," replied Rosie tenderly, taking her daughter's face in her wings and gazing into her tear filled eyes,

"This was not because of you, or your decision, it was because of Winnifred and her insane mind.

And besides, you said so yourself,

if you had given her the moon rock, even to protect all here, there would be no stopping her."

"Your right mama." said Foxglove.

"Of course dear," said Rosie smiling sweetly,

"Mother's always right." she said grinning.

"Mama," asked Foxglove seriously,

"Will I ever get powers like yours, you know, to hypnotize people or fill them with fear?"

"No my love," said Rosie lovingly,

"I have those powers because I am a full blooded Vampire bat, while you my love are only half vampire bat.

I'm sorry my dear, but you will never have my powers."

Foxglove and her mother hugged again.

It seemed every moment they spent together, they grew more close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Foxglove and her mother were in the bathroom preparing Foxglove for her big moment.

Rosie stepped back and looked at her.

"Now then, let me see, you have something new in the beautiful White wedding dress that Monique made for you, something blue, in the blue ribbon Gadget gave you, and you wear around your waist, something borrowed in the white socks you borrowed from Kim on your feet, now you just need something old,"

and with that she took off the golden crucifix she wore on a silver chain, and placed it around Foxglove's neck.

"Mama no!" said Foxglove,

"you said this was given to you by papa,"

"Yes darling," said Rosie soothingly,

"our very first Christmas together,

but now, I believe your father would want you to have it, and besides, this way, I know that the heavenly father will be watching over and protecting you."

"But Mama, you need protection too."

"So I'll buy a new crucifix, I'm rich, I can afford it my dearest."

"Thank you Mama." said Foxglove hugging her mother again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Gadget was overseeing the church preparations.

"Hola Acosta." she said to the Spanish mouse sweeping up in the pews.

"Hola Amiga, com estas?"

Gadget and Acosta had a short conversation.

"Gadj?" said Chip, walking up to her.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"Yeah," said Gadget sweetly,

"Dad made sure I learned at least Spanish, French and German."

"Wow." said Chip amazed.

"I told you the day we met darling," said Gadget,

"I have a mind bashingly high I.Q."

Gadget whispered some French words in his ear.

"What does that mean?" asked Chip.

"Silly Munk," she said teasingly,

threading her arm through his and walking away,

"it means I Love You."

Chip blushed as Gadget nuzzled his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, the church was once again ready.

The whole church was covered in white.

The bride's maids Monique , Kim and Gadget wore sleeveless white gowns, with soft brown sashes around their waists, and long white gloves on their hands.

And they each carried a bouquet of white roses.

Meanwhile, the best men, Ron, Chip, Monty, and Zipper all wore White tuxes, with black trim.

And Dale himself wore a White tux with with black trim, and a Black top hat and a white rose in his lapel.

In the back of the church, Foxy and her mother waited for the music to start.

"You look beautiful my love." said Rosie.

"Thank you Mama," replied Foxglove tearfully,

"I just wish Papa could see this."

"My dear one," said Rosie sweetly,

"I'm sure your father is looking down on you right now, and he's just as proud of the young woman you've become as I am."

Rosie wore a beautiful white gown that matched Foxgloves except for the blue ribbon Foxglove wore as a sash.

There was white lace around the neck line, and on the arms, and also covering the wings on her back.

Foxglove's wedding gown was exactly the same and she also wore a veil, with a long train of white lace, which was carried by Tim and Jim Possible.

"Guys?" she said,

"What happened to Midge, Tammy, and Bink?"

"Midge sends her regrets, but she's in Capastrono right now with her flock," explained Tim.

"And Bink ," continued Jim,

caught a bad cold, and gave it to Tammy, so here we are."  
"what?!?" said Foxglove.

"But without Bink, I have no Flower girl, And I need a flower girl, I can't get married without a flower-"

Just then she felt a tug on her dress.

She looked down to see Hana.

"Hana flower girl." she said sweetly.

"Oh, thank you Hana," said Foxy hugging her,

"You just saved my wedding."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes later, Queenie the bumble bee began playing "Here Comes The Bride." on the organ.

Foxglove and Rosie began walking

down the aisle slowly, with Hana leading the way, dropping white rose petals as they walked, and Tim & Jim walking behind carrying Foxgloves train.

The very first thing that Foxglove noticed, was that there were fewer people here at her wedding, then there were at Gadget's and Chip's.

But then again, Gadget had a lot more friends then her.

Most all of Foxglove's friends were rangers.

As she walked down the aisle, she spotted her child hood best friend,

Kattana, or as she called her, Katt.

Kattana was a Fruit bat with red fur.

They had been best friends since the first grade.

Foxglove even wrote her letters about her adventures with the Rangers.

So they were still very good friends.

As she passed her by, Katt waved at her, and Foxglove waved back.

Then as she continued down the aisle, she found a new friend she had made last week, a Mexican mouse Named Acosta.

As she passed him by he nodded at her and gave her a big smile.

She returned his smile.

Then they stopped in front of reverend Lovelace.

The kindly old owl looked down on the two bats.

"Who gives this bat to be married?" he asked.

"I Do," replied Rosie,

"Her Mother."

"Thank you madam." said the old owl.

Rosie left Foxglove beside Dale and joined Kim and the other bride's maids.

Kim handed her a bouquet of White roses.

"Dearly beloved," began Reverend Lovelace,

"We are gathered here today to join this chipmunk," he motioned to Dale,

"And this Bat," he motioned to Foxglove,

"in holy matrimony, if there is anyone here who believes that these two should not be so joined, let him speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone in the church looked back to the front doors of the church.

After about a second, there was a collective sigh of relief from everyone in the church.

"Ahem," said the Reverend calling attention to himself again.

"Do you Dale Marcus Oakmont, take Foxglove Debra Fruit Bat to

be your lawfully wedded wife?

To love honor and cherish in sickness and in health

for richer for Poorer, so long as you both shall live,

Till death do you part?"

Dale looked lovingly into Foxglove's beautiful eyes, and said,

"I Do."

Then the Reverend turned to Foxglove.

"And do you, Foxglove Debra Fruit Bat, take Dale Marcus Oakmont to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love honor and cherish in sickness and in health so long as you both shall live, till death do you part?"

Foxglove simply gazed into Dale's eyes.

Then finally she said,

"Do I Ever. uh, I mean I do."

"The rings please."

Foxglove and Dale turned to Gadget and Chip.

Gadget gave Foxglove the ring she had bought for Dale.

And Chip gave Dale the ring he had bought for Foxglove.

Dale and Foxglove placed the rings on each others ring fingers.

"And now," began the old owl, holding their hands together,

"By the power invested in me by the state of New York, city of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife, You may kiss the bride."

Dale raised Foxglove's veil, and kissed her.

Foxglove wrapped her wings around him.

The crowd within the church, applauded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later, out side of the church, Dale removed the white Garter belt that Foxglove had been wearing, turned around and tossed the garter belt over his head,

it was caught by Ron.

"Nice catch Mate," said Monty, patting Ron on the back.

"Thanks Monty."

Then Foxglove turned and tossed her bridal bouquet over her head, and it was caught By Kim Possible.

"Of course you know Ron by tradition, you have to marry Kim now." said Chip teasingly.

"Of course," replied Ron seriously.

"Are you coming to the wedding this weekend?"

"I don't think so Ron," began Chip, then Gadget whispered something in his ear.

"We're what?!?"

Gadget grabbed his head, and sweetly kissed his cheek.

"I guess we will be there." said Chip.

"Penlight?" asked Ron.

Gadget quickly nodded her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, as everyone was dancing, Rosie watched, as all the couples danced.

Remembering the night she had married, and danced with Foxgloves father.

Then Monterey Jack, walked up to her.

"Nice night for a dance, don't you think luv?" he asked.

He offered his hand and led her to the dance floor.

She and Monty danced for what seemed to her like hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, after Kim, Ron, Jim, Tim Hana & Monique had all left for home.

The rangers were sitting around the table talking.

"Guys," said Foxglove,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Foxy," replied Chip,

"We had a vote after you and Rosie had gone to sleep, and it was decided."

"Yes Luv," said Monty,

"Now call her out here so we can tell you both the good news."

Foxglove jumped up from the table, and ran in to her bedroom, grabbed her mother's wing, and dragged her out to the kitchen.

"What is going on?" asked Rosie.

"Mama, the Rangers have some important news for us." said Foxglove.

When they reached the living room of Ranger headquarters,

The Rangers all sat in a circle, and Foxglove and Rosie stood in the middle of the circle.

"Rosie," said Chip solemnly.

"Step forward." said Dale.

"Do you promise to help all in need?" asked Gadget.

"No matter if they're mice, cats dogs, whatever the breed?" asked Monterey.

Rosie looked at everyone curiously.

"Why are you,"

"We'll ask the questions here mama."

said Foxglove appearing beside the rangers.

"Then I suppose my answer is

Yes."

"Then Rosie," said Chip smiling broadly.

"Welcome to the Rescue Rangers."

said Dale happily.

"We voted you in last night, this was just a formality."

said Gadget.

"And your first duty Rosie my dear," said Monty smiling.

"Is to watch over the city while we're all at Kim's wedding."

"Kim's Wedding? But your all animals," began Rosie,

"Don't worry Rosie," said Gadget

sweetly,

"This penlight works both ways it can turn humans into animals, and animals into humans."

"So your all going to be humans, and go to Kim's and Ron's wedding?" asked Rosie.

"Exactly Mama." replied Foxglove.

"But my dears," began Rosie,

"You will need clothes."

"Way ahead of you Rosie," said Gadget.

"Zipper's already out there searching for clothes that will fit our human sizes."

"Well then," said Rosie,

"I guess I can't talk you out of it but please my dears, be careful.

Your all like my children, and I love you all dearly."

All the rangers hugged Rosie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at an abandoned Cheese factory,

A rat in a gangster type outfit and his thugs, a big tough, stupid mouse, and a sneaky looking lizard, are looking around.

"So," said the rat.

"She'd rather marry that little chipmunk, then be my moll, huh?" he asked.

"Duh yeah boss," said the stupid looking mouse,

"and she'd rather marry him too."

"Shut up!" said the rat slapping the mouse.

"Nobody does this to Rat Capone and gets away with it."

He begins laughing evilly, and soon his thugs join him in laughing.

"Shut up and get to work you bums." said the Rat.

"Sorry boss." said both the mouse and the lizard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's that,

Kim: Finally.

Writer: Are you still here?

Kim : Yes. And I'm gonna stay here till you finish with my wedding.

Writer: But that's not till next Week.

Kim : Then I'll be here for the week.

Writer : Can I please get back to ending this part?

Kim : Oh of course, the sooner the better.

Writer : Thank you,

Now then, as I was saying, that's that, another wedding down, and one more to come.

(Kim can be heard humming 'Here comes The Bride.)

come back next week when we start on Kim Possibles wedding

Kim: YES!!

Writer: Thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed so far.

God Bless.


	11. Chapter 11

Three Weddings And

A Funeral.

By Kim's #1 Fan

Kim can be seen dancing around humming "Here Comes The Bride."

Writer: Hello again friends,

Kim: Hi guys. (Kim waves to the audience.)

Writer: Kim, I thought we'd agreed that you wouldn't interrupt?

Kim: Well, yeah, but it's just bad manners to not even say hi.

Writer: Whatever, anyway as I was saying, we're all set to start Kim's wedding, but first, Kim?

Kim: Aw, Do I have to?

Writer: It's in the agreement, now do you want your valentine's weekend wedding or not?

Kim: Kim's #1 fan thanks anyone and everyone who's read or reviewed, or both.

Also Kim's #1 Fan does not own me, my friends or the rescue rangers.

Writer: Good Kim, now, just to keep you happy, what is the date today Kim?

Kim: It's the 28th.

Writer:Wrong Kim, check the calender on my desk.

(Kim looks at calender, then back at writer in shock.)

Kim: February 13th?

Writer: That's right Kim, I turned back time so you get your valentine's weekend wedding.

Kim: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!

(Kim jumps up and down happily.)

Writer: your welcome Kim, and now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Kim's Wedding

Part 1: The Rangers are coming!

Zipper flew back to Ranger Headquarters, a sack of doll clothes on his back.

"Gee Zippy," said a voice behind him.

He turned around to see Foxglove.

"That looks pretty heavy, here, let me help."

she took the bag off of Zippers tiny shoulders.

"Thanks." squeaked the fly.

"Anytime Zippy." replied Foxglove.

They carried the clothes to the tree where the rangers lived.

Gadget sorted through the clothes, and set each in it's own pile.

One for Chip, One for Dale, One for Foxglove, one for Monty, and one for Zipper.

"Now my dears," said Rosie the black vampire bat, who was not only Foxglove's mother, but also the newest Ranger.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along?"

"Sorry Rosie," said Chip sincerely,

"But someone's gotta watch things here at the H.Q."

"We'll tell Kim your sorry you couldn't come."

said Dale, sorting through his pile of doll clothes.

"Alright everyone," said Gadget throwing the bag away, when there were no clothes left in it.

"Let's all put on the clothes that Zipper brought us."

In Chip's pile there was a simple white t shirt, and black pants, and a pair of boots.

He grabbed them, and went into his room.

Meanwhile Dale was searching his pile.

"Just pants and shoes?" he asked confused.

"Yes Dale," said Gadget, putting on the lavender shoes that zipper had chosen special for her.

"Your Hawaiian shirt will grow with you when your human, so..."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Just put em on Dale, you'll be fine."

Gadget went to open the door and found Reverend Lovelace, the old owl.

"Greetings Gadget," he said smiling.

"Good Morning Reverend, your clothes are fine, they expand when you grow so,"

Just then her cell phone rang.

"Just a sec," she said sweetly.

She grabbed her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello? Oh Hi there Kim," she said into the phone.

"Yes he's right here, he did? you wont? Well then I'll tell him. See you soon Kim." then she hung up the phone, and turned to reverend Lovelace.

"Well Reverend, looks like she won't need you after all, rabbi Katz just called her, and said he'd be glad to do their wedding."

"oh well thank god," said the owl,

"I was a little afraid that once I was human, I wouldn't want to turn back to myself."

"Well, see you next week, Rev."

"See you next week Gadget, and give Kim all my best."

And then he left.

Soon the rangers all returned in the clothes that Zipper had brought.

"All right, I guess we're ready." said Chip.

"Great," said Gadget looking from ranger to ranger.

"All right then, let's go out side.

We don't wanna turn human inside the tree."

"Yeah," said Dale,

"someone could get hurt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon everyone was in the park out side the tree.

"Now remember Rosie," said Gadget, giving her last minute instructions,

"Just click the top of the penlight, and we'll all change into humans, I've got it set for wide beam."

"Oh, and Rosie," said Chip,

"If you should need help watching the city, Tammy and Bink, have agreed to help. And so have Queenie and her swarm."

"Yes Chip," she said smiling.

"I don't believe I'll be needing the bees."

"You never know Mama," said Foxglove,

"this is a very big city."

Monty walked over and gave Rosie a hug, and a peck on the cheek.

"Be very careful luv," he said sweetly.

"Don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to ya." he whispered in her ear.

Rosie blushed.

"Why Monterey Jack," she said,

"Did you just..."

"We'll talk later luv," said Monty, also blushing.

"right now, we've got a wedding to go to."

Rosie clicked the penlight, and a lavender beam engulfed the rangers.

One moment they were two chipmunks, two mice, a bat, and a fly.

The next they were all humans.

"Golly," said Gadget,

"It worked."

She looked herself and the other rangers over.

She still had her strawberry blond hair, her blue aviator goggles, and her lavender jumpsuit, but now she looked like an attractive twenty five year old woman.

"Do you have to sound so surprised Gadget?" asked Chip; his voice a little deeper than before.

Gadget looked at Chip; He was medium height, with brown hair and eyes and a wiry body.

He still wore his bomber jacket, and his fedora, but he now also wore a white t shirt, jeans, and boots.

Gadget took off his hat, and ruffled his soft brown hair.

She smiled at him, and said,

"You look great Chip."

"Thanks Gadj," he said wrapping his arms around her,

"You look good too."

Dale was still checking himself, examining his human hands.

He looked like Chip, except his hair was messy and light brown.

And his face had Freckles.

He still wore his Hawaiian shirt, and also the jeans he had put on, and the shoes.

"That was strange." he said, his voice was deeper, but still nasal sounding.

He then noticed his new wife.

Foxglove was a tall wiry woman in her twenties.

Her face was pretty, and she had short reddish brown hair, with bangs in front.

She wore a dress that was the same color as her hair, and a black belt around her waist,

and high heels that matched the color of her hair, and her dress.

She was examining her arms, as if she was looking for something that was missing. She looked disturbed.

"Are you alright Foxy?" asked Dale.

"huh," Foxglove looked taken aback.

"Oh yes, it's just freaky not having wings anymore."

She held up her human arms, devoid of wings.

"You still look great Foxy." said Dale happily.

Foxglove looked at her husband and smiled.

"You don't look so bad your self big boy." she cooed lovingly,

wrapping her arms around him,

Dale held her close.

Monterey was looking himself over.

He was a roundly built man with short thick legs and long thick arms; his face was burly with a thick mustache, green eyes, and dark brown hair.

He still wore his trench coat, and green shirt, but now he also wore denim jeans, and boots.

"Too-ra-loo," he said.

"that was quite a ride there Gadget luv, but can we get back the same way?"

"Yes Monty," said Gadget assuredly

"I installed a recall button, so when we get back all we have to do is press it, and we'll automatically be returned to our previous forms."

"If you say so luv." said Monty doubtfully.

"Hey!" said a high male voice from behind Monty.

They all turned to see a little man, who looked like he was thirty years old.

He had a bald head and he wore a red sweater, and jeans,

and a pair of shoes.

"Do we know you?" asked Gadget curiously.

"Gadget? It's me Zipper."

"Zipper??" asked everyone at once.

"Sorry Zippy," said Foxglove sweetly,

"I guess we never figured you were so old."

"Yeah," said Dale,

"To look at you as a fly, we thought you were just a kid."

"Oh it's alright guys." said Zipper.

"I'm just glad you can all understand me."

"Well," said Gadget, "I guess we're ready."

She reached into her purse, and took out her cell phone.

She dialed a number that Kim had given her.

"Hello?" she asked as someone answered the phone.

"Yes, I need to speak with a Wade Load please."

again she listened.

"Hello Mr. Load? My name is Gadget Hackwrench.

Ah, Kim told you about us huh?

Well thank you Mr. Load, anyway my friends and I, we need a ride to Middleton for Kim's wedding and back here to New York."

she listened for awhile, as Mr. Load gave her all the information she needed.

"All right, well thank you so much Mr. Load, oh I'm sorry, Wade.

Yes we'll see you tomorrow.

Yes goodbye."

She hung up the phone and looked happily at the others.

"Alright guys, our plane leaves in one hour, so we'd better get going."

Gadget again used her phone to call for a taxi to the airport.

"Oh!" said Chip jumping up,

"I just remembered, I've got some shopping to do."

and he ran off to town.

"Oh!" said Dale,

"Me too! I'll be back soon Foxy."

"Dale," yelled Foxglove as he ran off,

"Don't be too long."

He waved to her quickly, then was gone.

"Boys," said Gadget knowing full well what they were running for.

"do you think they'll ever remember Valentine's day?"

she asked.

"Only if we keep leaving them little reminders, Gadj." replied Foxglove.

They both laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back in Middleton,

Kim and Ron were preparing for their big day.

"Any reply from Drakken and Shego yet?" asked Ron curiously.

"Yeah," said Kim, looking through a pile of letters.

"Shego just R.S.V.P'd for both of them.

They'll be here tonight, for the parties. Remember Ron, My dad and the Tweebs are taking you and the male rangers, out for a bachelor party."

"I guess that means Drakken will be joining us." said Ron.

"Now Ron, Be nice he's turned over a new leaf, since he saved the world." said Kim.

"I Know K.P. I know, but it's just so weird. All those years he's a bad guy, he saves the world once, and he's a hero."

"I know Ron, but I we need to do this, it's only right."

"All right K.P. , best behavior.

By the way, when do we go back to New York for Dessiree's Trail?"

"We're supposed to go back next week to give our testimony."

Kim's mother came into the room carrying paper hearts, balloon's and red roses.

"Kimmie, which do you like best?"

Kim looked at the items, and said,

"I'd like the hearts all around the church, in pink and white, I'd like the Balloons out side the church, same colors, and I'd like the bride's maid's to each have a bouquet of red roses."

"Alright Kimmie, I'll take care of it. How goes everything else?"

"Just fine mom, Wade says the Rangers are on their way out, should be here in time for the parties tonight."

"The Rangers are coming?" asked her mother curiously.

"Mom," said Kim,

"it's only right. Ron and I went to both of their weddings, and now, they're coming to mine."

"But Kimmie, aren't they animals?"

"Well yes mom," began Kim patiently,

"but remember the pen light that turned me into a mouse?"

"Well yes, I've heard you tell us about that." she said slowly.

"Well it works in reverse, too.

So The rangers have turned themselves human, and Wade said they called him this morning, so they're on the way."

"All right Kimmie sweetie, it's your wedding." said Mrs. Possible.

She left to make preparations.

"Oh and mom, no cheese items at the reception please."

"One of the rangers lactose intolerant?" asked her mother.

"No mom, the opposite, he has these cheese attacks you've gotta see to believe."

"Really?" she made it a point to ask to see one of these cheese attacks when they arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rangers all flew on a plane.

Their ticket's were all paid for by Ron. He knew how important it was to Kim, that they get to her wedding, so he called Wade, and paid their air fare, with some of his Naco royalties.

"So," said Gadget, sweetly sitting close to Chip.

"What did you go shopping for Chip?" she asked innocently.

She expected to see a box of chocolates or a bouquet of roses.  
"Just this," he said handing her a paper sack.

"Happy valentine's day dear."

She opened the bag, and her eyes opened in surprise.

Buried among a bunch of nuts and bolts was...

" Is this the electric Drill I've been wanting?"

"Yes dear." said Chip shyly.

She grabbed his head, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thank you darling." she said softly.

Then she thought to herself,

'I've gotta get him something nice for valentine's day.'

Meanwhile, across the aisle,

Foxglove watched the kiss.

Foxglove punched Dale in the arm

"What did you get me sweetie?"

Dale handed her a paper bag, and said,

"Happy Valentine's day darling."

Foxglove opened the bag.

Nestled in the bag, among a whole bunch of cherries, was the biggest reddest apple she'd ever seen.

"Thank Dale, honey. You'll get your present tonight dear." she cooed seductively.

"This being human could be more fun then I thought." said Dale.

Foxglove smiled, and nestled her head into Dale's shoulder.

Farther back, Zipper slapped his forehead.

"What's wrong Zipper me lad?" asked Monty curiously.

"I forgot to get Queenie a valentine's day present, and you know she's expecting it, and she told me last year, no more rag weed."

"No worries there Mate," said Monty confidently,

"Just do what I'm gonna do for Rosie, call a florist and have them deliver some of her favorite flowers. Now Rosie, she likes the White roses, so that's what I'm ordering."

"Well," began Zipper thinking,

"She does like lilacs."

"there ya go mate, just get her a bouquet of em when we land."

"But I don't have the.."

Monty gave him a card with the New York Florists number on it.

Just then, the stewardess walked by with the food trays, for everyone on the plane.

Monterey's eye's widened, his nose twitched, and his mustache twirled.

"Excuse me miss," said Zipper quickly,

"but is there cheese on that tray?"

"Why yes sir," she replied sweetly,

"one of the passengers ordered macaroni and cheese."

"I'll buy it from you right now," said Zipper.

"But sir," began the stewardess,

"This is,"

"Quickly please, my friend here is having a cheese attack, and you don't want to see a full blown cheese attack."

The stewardess looked at Monty and said quickly,

"Here, take it, it's on me."

"Thank you miss." said Zipper, taking the macaroni and giving the plate to Monty.

Almost as soon as he gave it to him, Monty gave back the empty plate.

"Thanks Zip." he said.

"Not a problem Monty." replied Zipper.

He looked at the other Rangers, who were all laughing quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back in Middleton,

Kim was answering phone calls from everyone who couldn't come to the wedding.

"Yes Betty," she said into the phone,

"I know that saving the world is more important, and I understand,

If I had to make the same decision, I would choose the same thing. But will Uncle Slim, and cousin Joss be up?"

She listened intently as she saw Ron enter the room, both hands behind his back.

"They will? Tomorrow? Oh that's great, but I'm gonna miss you Betty. Yes, I understand, Goodbye aunt Betty." she said then she hung up.

"Ron, I don't really have time for..."

"Well then K.P. Your gonna have to make time. Mom,"

Mrs. Stoppable came in.

"Ron's right Kimberly dear, your over working yourself. This is your wedding, Let your mother and I take care of this, you should go relax,"

"Yes Kimmie," began her mother, walking into the room.

"Let Mrs. Stoppable and myself do this, you just go with Ron and relax."

Kim moved reluctantly from behind the desk but finally, Ron took her hand and led her out to the living room.

He then gave her a heart shaped box, and said,

"Happy Valentine's day K.P."

"Oh Ron, we agreed,"

"I know K.P. , I know, but I just saw these, and I had to get them for you."

Kim opened the box and she could just smell the chocolate.

"Chocolate covered Cherries?" she asked, hopefully.

"Taste one and see Kim." said Ron sweetly.

Kim took a candy, and popped it in her mouth.

"Mmm, Swiss Chocolate, but this is so expensive, and you don't just find them in the store Ron Stoppable," she mock threatened,

"you order them on line, and even then, your on a month long waiting list."

"So I pulled some strings, what's the good of saving the world if..."

He never got to finish what he was saying, because Kim had flown across the couch at him smothering him with kisses.

"Ah," said Tim, who had just entered the room with his brother Jim.

"Get a room, you two." completed his brother Jim.

"Alright guys," said Kim teasingly,

"we'll take yours."

Tim and Jim raced up stairs, Ron and Kim close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back in New York,

"Well," asked Rat Capone of his thugs.

"Are they gone?"

"Duh, yeah Boss," said Arnold Mousenager,

"Duh, and they took off too."

Capone turned to his lizard thug, and said,

"Sugar Ray, please."  
"right boss."

He took off his hat, and slapped the big mouse with it.

"Ow!" said Arnold.

"We'll just have to save our little surprise for later, right boys?" he asked with an evil grin.

"Right boss." they both said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it for this week, and,

Kim: Be sure to come back next week for my wedding.

Writer: No Kim, Not next week, next week the rangers arrive, along with some other guests.

Kim: Oh, Sorry Boss.

Writer: That's all right Kim.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing.

God Bless.


	12. Chapter 12

Three Weddings And A Funeral. By Kim's #1 Fan

Hey Guys,

Sorry for the hiatus last week, I had some personal problems.

But now I'm Back...

Kim: Excuse me Boss, but don't you mean we're back?

Writer: Are you still here?

Kim: Yes, and this time I brought a friend.

(Gadget walks in in human Form.)

Gadget: Golly Hi guys.

Writer: Kim ? Why didn't you just bring Ron too?

Kim: Oh no, he's next week.

Writer: Gadget, would you mind?

Gadget: Of course not.

(Gadget smiles at camera,)

Gadget: Kim's #1 Fan does not own Kim, or her friends, or me and my ranger friends.

So please don't sue, This is all in fun.

Writer: Thank you Gadget, Kim?

Do you want to add something?

Kim: Only that we thank everyone who's read and reviewed so far.

Writer: Thanks Kim,

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Kim's Wedding

Part 2: The Parties

The Possible house was busier than ever.

Mr. Possible was making sure that everyone, including the Rescue Rangers, had seats.

Mrs. Possible was seeing to the decorating of the church.

"No!" she said into the phone,

"We want Pink and White balloons

outside, and Red roses inside."

Meanwhile, Jim & Tim were cleaning up their room, as Chip and Gadget were going to be sleeping in their room, while Kim and Ron cleaned up her room, so that Dale and Foxglove could sleep there.

"So where are you gonna sleep K.P.?" asked Ron.

"Ron, I'm too excited to sleep.

Tomorrow, I'm going to be Mrs. Ron Stoppable."

"But Kim," protested Ron,

"You need your sleep, tomorrow is a big day, for both of us."

"Well, I might just curl up on the couch and snooze, if you promise to stay here with me." she said seductively.

"Hey! No way K.P.! Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" said Ron.

"Wanna test that theory?" teased Kim.

"No Way K.P., we're taking enough chances as it is."

And with that Ron left the room.

"Besides," he teased, sticking his head into the bedroom,

"Room cleaning is woman's work."

"Just for that mister," said Mrs Stoppable dragging him in by the ear,

"You will finish cleaning the room, while Kim relaxes. 

After all, she's got a big day tomorrow."

Kim playfully stuck out her tongue at Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it K.P." shouted Ron, glad to be away from the room cleaning.

"Oh no you don't Mister." said Mrs Possible handing him a vacuum cleaner.

"Dang," said Ron, going back into the room.

"Almost made it."

"Tell me about it ." said Mr. Possible, sticking his head out from the bathroom, where he was cleaning the toilet.

"Back to work James." said Mrs Possible sweetly.

"Yes dear." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I got it mom." said Kim opening the door.

She looked out and saw a beautiful young woman with strawberry blond hair, wearing a lavender jumpsuit and blue aviator goggles.

"Hi Kim," she said happily.

At first Kim didn't know who this was, then the woman said to the man who wore a bomber jacket and a fedora,

"Chip, be careful, those are crystal."

"Yes dear," he replied.

Then she noticed another young man wearing a Hawaiian shirt, pants and shoes. 

"Dale," said a beautiful young woman with short reddish brown hair, and a dress and shoes the same color.

"be careful with that china dear."

"Yes Foxy." answered the young man.

Then she saw a burly big man in a trench coat, with a big bushy mustache.

"Allo, love." he said to Kim.

Then she noticed a small bald man wearing a red sweater.

"Hi Kim." he said.

"Uh hi." she said. 

"Kim?" said the strawberry blond woman, 

"it's us, the Rangers." 

Suddenly, everything clicked. 

"Gadget, hi. Sorry I didn't recognize you guys but, this is my first time seeing you all human."

"Oh that's alright Kim," said Chip,

"we're here for the wedding." said Dale.

"Of course you are Dale," said Kim, hugging him.

Suddenly she heard it.

A sound she'd heard many times before on missions.

She looked up, and sure enough, there was Dr. Drakken's Hover car.

"Good afternoon Kimberly Anne, so good to see you." said the blue skinned scientist.

"Hey Kimmie," said Shego,

"Where do we park this puppy?"

asked the green skinned woman.

Kim was still trying to get used to both being friends with Drakken and Shego, and calling them by their real names.

"Right where you are would be just fine Shela." she said.

"Just not on the roof." said her mother.

Shela Goeh parked the car on the ground as she was told.

Then she and Drew Lipsky climbed out.

They had been going together now for a year, and everyone was wondering when Drew would pop the question, including Shela.

"I don't know Kimmie," said Shela sadly.

"I've done everything but take my clothes off in front of him and let

him have a good long look, but I'm not about to do that."

"Not anymore anyway." teased Kim.

"Easy there, Princess," Shela teased back.

"I could still break your arm before the wedding."

"Sorry Shela, just kidding."

Shela still wore her black and green jumpsuit, while Drew wore a regular polo shirt, pants, and a lab coat.

Just as they were going in, Gadget pulled Kim aside.

"_Kim,"_ she whispered urgently.

"_wasn't she that cat who was chasing you when you were a mouse? And I'm fairly sure that blue guy was a dog."_

"Right both times Gadj," said Kim, but they've both turned over new leaves, there heroes now, they helped me save the world."

Kim explained to Gadget about her adventure with the alien lowardian armada.

Gadget listened quietly, then when she was done, said,

"Well Kim, if you trust her I do."

Kim and Gadget walked into the house together.

"Love your hair Gadj." said Kim happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, Dad, Drew, Shela, Mr. & Mrs. Stoppable, I'd like you all to meet the rangers."

said Kim introducing her friends to her family and friends.

"This is Gadget,"

"Oh, the little mouse who married the chipmunk?" asked her father.

"That's right sir," said Gadget happily shaking hands with him.

"and I have to tell you, I am a big fan of your work, I've read all of your papers on rockets."

"Oh well, I'm flattered, but Kim tells us you reformed Drew's Penlight?"

"You did?" asked Drew curiously.

"Yes," said Gadget sheepishly,

"well you see, this is how we're here."

"Yes," said Chip jumping in to help his wife.

"you see, normally Dale and I are chipmunks, Gadget and Monterey, are mice, Foxglove over there is a bat, and Zipper is a fly."

The Possibles, Stoppables, Drew, and Shela all looked closely at the little man.

"So," said Shela, looking at Foxglove.

"your normal form is a bat?"

"Yeah," she said bashfully.

"Vampire or Fruit bat?" asked Mr. Stoppable curiously.

"Well actually," said Foxy,

"I'm a little bit of both, see, my mother is a vampire bat, and my father was a fruit bat."

"Doesn't it feel weird not to have any wings?" Drew asked Zipper.

"Well yeah," said Zipper.

"I've gotta keep reminding myself that I don't have wings anymore, so I cant fly."

"And me," continued Foxy,

"I have to stop myself from flapping my arms to move around."

"Now," began Mr. Possible,

"Which of you is the one with the cheese problem?" he asked.

"That would be me mate." said Monterey.

Mr. Possible walked over to his daughter, and whispered,

"_Kimmie-cub, I would really like to see one of these cheese attacks, you know, for science."_

"_Alright, Dad,"_ she whispered back,

"_But your really asking for it."_

Kim walked over to her boyfriend and whispered something in his ear.

He gave her a funny look, as if she had asked him to take his clothes off in front of everyone.

She gave him a kiss on the lips, and he just walked into the kitchen with a dazed look on his face.

Soon he came back with a covered plate, and handed it to Mr. Possible.

"The only way to learn about it dad," began Kim, 

" is to live through it."

"Everyone, get down.

Dad, when I say now, uncover the tray."

Everyone ducked down, and then Kim said,

"Now dad."

He uncovered the tray, and very soon, he saw Monterey Jack's eyes go wide, his mustache twirled, and he ran right straight at him.

Then he ran him over, and grabbed the tray with the cheese, and ran off.

Moments later, Kim was helping her father back up.

"You O.K. Dad?" she asked through a wide grin.

"The things I do for science."

he said letting Kim help him up.

Seconds later Monty came running back.

"Sorry about that mate," said Monty sincerely,

"but when I get me cheese attacks, I cain't even stop me self."

"That's all right Monty, it was my fault. I just wanted to see what would happen."

Everyone laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, the girls were all getting ready to go out on the town while the guys stayed in.

"You sure your O.K. With this Ron? we could just all stay home."

"No way K.P., you go, and I stay."

"Alright then ladies, lets go." said Mrs. Possible. 

Just as they were going out the door, a long car with bull horns pulled up, and a little girl with brown hair and freckles, wearing a white blouse, a blue skirt, and boots ran up and hugged Kim.

"Howdy Cousin Kim." she said happily.

"Hi Joss, great to see you."

"Slim," called out Mrs Possible to her brother in law,

"You can park that car right over here."

"Sure thing Annie." he said with a Texas drawl.

He parked right where she told him to, then got out of the car, and hugged her.

"Howdy Annie." he said happily.

"Well howdy Tex," she teased, 

"James and the boys are inside, 

we're gonna steal your daughter for a few hours."

"Alright," he said,

"But y'all bring her back in one piece, or her new mama ain't a gonna be too happy." 

"Don't worry Slim, I've seen Betty in a bad mood, not a pretty sight."

said Mrs Possible.

"Alright ladies," she said getting into her mini van,

"Pile in."

Kim, Joss, Mrs. Stoppable, Hana, Foxglove, Gadget and Shela, all crowded into the mini van.

"Where are we going mom?" asked Kim.

"Someplace where we can all just relax and let our hair down."

"They have men's strip joints here?" asked Shela with a malicious grin.

"Yes Shela, but that's not where we're going." replied Mrs. Possible.

Soon they saw the neon lights of a small bar.

"Mom?" said Kim, 

"A bar?"

"Hey don't knock it Kimmie," said her mother.

"besides, this is where I met your father."

"You met dad, in a bar?" asked Kim in stunned disbelief.

"What about Hana?"asked Mrs. Stoppable,

"And Joss?"added Kim.

"Don't worry ladies, they have root beer here too."

"Woot Beew, Woot Beew." cheered Hana.

"Alright Honey," said Mrs. Stoppable,

"But just a small one."

They all piled out and went into the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the guys were having their own fun.

"And so, the bartender said, 'Not in my bar you don't'."

everyone laughed at Ron's joke.

"Ron," asked Jim,

"How are we going to have our drinking contest?"

"Drinking contest?" asked Mr Possible threateningly.

"Aw, don't worry James." said Chip.

"Yeah Mate," said Monterey,

"It was only Root Beer."

"Oh, well in that case, Slim, help me bring up those old kegs from the basement."

"You mean?" his brother asked.

"Yup," he replied.

"the last ones he ever made."

"Of course it might be a bit strong for the boys."

"Oh, I think they can take it,

besides, we were no older then them when dad gave us our first taste."  
"Well then come on partner," said Slim grabbing Monty's arm,

"Ya'll look like you've got a strong back, and them barrels is heavy."

Soon they had brought up three big barrels of home made Root Beer.

"Gentleman," said Mr Possible loudly,

"You may start your drinking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in Middleton, the ladies were enjoying their night out.

"And Ron just stood there with his pants down to his knees, and said, ' Ah man, not again.'"

They all laughed, including Mrs Stoppable.

"Was that like the fifteenth time or sixteenth time he lost his pants?" asked Shela, through her laughter.

"I really don't know," replied Kim,

"I lost count around twenty."

Once again there was a fresh round of laughter.

"Well," said Mrs. Stoppable,

"I'm just glad I told him to wear clean underwear."

Again everyone laughed,

even Hana who had been taking a sip of her root beer, and it shot out of her little nose.

"Whoa little Partner," said Joss cleaning Hana's face and helping her blow her nose.

"That's your big brother your laughin at Darlin."

"So Shego," said Mrs. Possible.

"Shela," she corrected.

"Sorry dear, Shela, how are things between you and Drew?"

"Oh I don't know, Mrs. Dr. P,

I mean I love the guy, but he just won't take a hint.

I've done everything except light my self on fire, and he still doesn't notice me."

"Can I give you some advice dear?"

asked Mrs. Stoppable.

"Yes?" asked Shela eagerly,

"The answer is simple.

Just tell him how you feel."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" she asked.

"Well," said Mrs. Dr. Possible,

"it's his loss, and your gain."

"You know what?" said Shela pounding her fist on the table,

"Your absolutely right, it's his loss my gain."

"Exactly." said Gadget.

"There's lots of other guys out there." said Foxy.

"Yeah," said Shela sadly, 

"but none with blue skin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at the Possible house, the guys were having pretty much the same conversation, in the middle of the drinking contest.

"Well I don't know guys," said Drew sadly,

"I mean I like her and all, but I'm just afraid of what she'll do if I told her so.

Not just to me but to herself." 

"Drew," said James Possible to his old friend.

"There's just one thing you can do my friend."

"What?" he asked.

"Tell her how you feel."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?" asked Drew.

"Then Partner," replied Slim Possible,

"Y'all can just find yo self another Philly who does."

"But I like my green Philly."

"Hey mate's," called Monterey,

"Are we talking or drinking?"

"We're coming Monty." said Mr. Possible.

The home made Root beer tasted great, but it was a little too much for anyone who hadn't grown up drinking it.

Rufus, could only drink one mug,

while Zipper, even in human form could only drink half a mug.

Chip and Dale both drank two, before they had to quit, while Monterey, Drew and Ron, all drank three.

And Jim and Tim and Mr. Stoppable all drank four.

It all came down to James Possible and his brother Slim.

They both drank six mugs, but on the seventh mug, Slim was half way done when he suddenly put down his mug, let out a mighty burp, and said,

"You win this round little brother.

But next time..."

"Next time, Ronald might beat us both."

They all laughed, even Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well ladies," said Mrs. Possible,

""I think we should call it a night."

"Yes," said Mrs Stoppable, 

"we've got two sleepy heads here."

everyone looked at little Hana and Joss, sleeping side by side.

"Aw how cute," said Shela,

"quick, somebody snap a picture."

Mrs. Possible, took out her cell phone, aimed it, and clicked a picture.

"Perfect." she said grinning,

"This will make a great family Christmas card."

"Alright Kim," said Gadget, 

"You carry your cousin, and I'll take little Hana."

Kim lifted up her cousin.

"Geez Cuz, your gaining weight."

Kim and Gadget carried the two sleeping girls back to the minivan, and rode home with them in their laps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got home, the guys were just finishing up cleaning.

"Shela," said Drew happily,

"Just the one I wanted to talk to."

"Yeah, well lets go outside, cause I wanna talk to you too." replied Shela, taking his hand, and taking him outside.

Meanwhile Kim yawned, 

"Mom, I'm gonna sleep out here tonight." 

She went to the couch and laid down.

Ron gave her a kiss as he left,

"See you tomorrow Sweetie."

And then he, his mother his father and baby sister went home.

As they left, they saw Drew and Shela kissing on the porch.

"Get a room you two." teased Ron.

"Yeah Ronnie, do you happen to know of any motels nearby?" asked Shela.

"Right up the road there," said Mr. Stoppable.

"Turn left after two blocks, it's right on the corner, you can't miss it."

"C'mon Drew, I'll even let you drive." cooed Shela seductively.

"Yes dear," said Drew, 

"I mean Shela."

"Oh that's alright Drewby," she said sweetly,

"You can even call me Shego, I don't mind darling."

They climbed into the hover car, and flew at street level, to see the motel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the couples were getting ready for bed.

"Come on Chip," said Gadget impatiently,

"I've been waiting years to try out a human bed."

"Well I don't know Gadj," replied

Chip,

"It's always hardest to sleep in a strange bed."

Gadget gave him a sexy look, and said,

"Now who said anything about sleeping Chip darling? Remember, I still have to give you your valentine's present."

Chip jumped up off the couch, Gadget practically dragging him upstairs.

"Well good night Mr & Mrs Possible, Dale, Foxy."

"Come on Chip," said Gadget, then she turned, smiled sheepishly, and said,

"Night all."

Then their bedroom door slammed.

Then Foxglove got up,

"Oh that's right Dale," she said sweetly,

"I still have to give you your valentines present."

Dale jumped off the couch, and ran up to Kim's room Foxglove close behind.

"Night all." she said, then the door slammed again.

Monty came in from using the phone.

"All right Zip old pal, the phones yours, now remember, talk to Guido, and mention my name, you'll get a discount."

"What are you doing guys?" asked Mrs. Possible curiously.

"Ordering flowers for our girlfriends." said Zipper running to the phone.

"Well," said Anne Possible more to herself then to her husband.

"A least some men remember valentine's day."

"Sorry I couldn't get you any flowers dear," apologized Mr . Possible,

"But I was all tapped out from these."

He handed her a small box.

She opened it and inside were a pair of emerald ear rings.

"I saw them, and they immediately

reminded me of your beautiful green eyes."

"Oh James," she said hugging her husband.

"You old romantic you."

"Ugh," grunted Kim,

"Do you mind, I am trying to sleep!"

Both her parents giggled to each other, and turned out the lights.

"Good night Kimmie." they said together.

"Night." said Kim, and snuggled down to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N : This section is dedicated to my mother, who died two weeks ago.

She was always there for me either to praise me or to correct me,

and I will never forget her.

And now, as always, 

God Bless 


	13. Chapter 13

Three Weddings And A Funeral.

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hello again friends, we are back, and we are ready to begin Kim's wedding.

(Kim can be heard cheering and hollering in the background.)

And also today, we have two very special guests with us this morning.

Please welcome Mrs. Kim Possible,

(Kim walks in wearing her wedding gown."

Kim: Hi guys, and welcome to my wedding.

Writer: and her boyfriend and soon to be husband Ron Stoppable.

(Ron walks in wearing a black tuxedo.)

Ron: Hi dudes, and welcome.

Writer: Now then, Kim, would you please do the honors?

Kim: Of course,

(Kim turns to the camera and smiles.)

We'd like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed so far, and also thanks to all who sent their condolences last week.

Please keep reading and reviewing.

Writer: Thank you Kim, now Ron,

do you have anything to add?

Ron: Yes I do,

(Kim can be heard whispering,)

Kim:_Into the camera darling._

Ron: What? Oh yeah, right.

(Ron turns into the camera.)

Ron:_Thanks K.P._

Kim's #1 Fan does not own Kim Possible, or myself, or any of our friends, or the Rescue Rangers,

this is all in fun, so please don't sue.

Writer: Thanks guys, and now...

Kim: I love you Ronnie.

Ron: I love you too K.P.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Kim's Wedding

Part 3: The Wedding

The church was beautiful, everything looked just as it should.

Mrs. Possible examined every inch of the church to make sure nothing was out of place.

Suddenly a black bat flew in the window and landed on Kim's shoulder.

"Kimmie," said her mother worriedly,

"Don't move, there is a black bat on your shoulder, I'll get it off you."

She started moving closer with a broomstick to chase away the bat, but Kim jumped away,

"Mom! This is Foxglove's mother."

"It is?" asked Mrs. Possible in a shocked tone,

then she looked at the bat.

"You are?"

The black bat nodded it's head up and down.

"Come on Rosie," said Kim carrying the bat,

"let's go find Gadget."

"Mind if I tag along Kimmie?"

asked her mother,

"I've always wanted to see that penlight at work."

"Of course not mom," said Kim sweetly,

"You can even carry Rosie." she said handing her the bat.

Mrs. Possible held out her hands, and the black bat jumped into her hands then up to her shoulder.

"You don't bite do you?" she asked.

The bat appeared to laugh, then shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found Gadget in the women's dressing room, putting on her heels.

"I could never understand why women wear these things."

"To make ourselves appear taller."

replied Mrs Stoppable who was putting the finishing touches on little Hana Stoppables hair, when Kim and her mother came in with Rosie.

"Rosie, Rosie," cooed Hana happily upon seeing the bat, who flew to her chubby little face and hugged it.

"Ahhh," screamed Mrs Stoppable,

"Kim, get her off my daughter, she'll bite her!"

Rosie looked up at Mrs Stoppable, a sad look on her face, then she let go of Hana's face, and flew to the ground in front of Gadget.

"Rosie, what are you doing here?"

asked Gadget, the bat simply looked at her.

"Oh," she said, reaching into her purse for the Penlight.

"Sorry." she said then clicked it.

The tiny Black dress she had on expanded when she took human form.

"Amazing," said Mrs. Possible.

The black bat was now a full grown woman in her fifties.

Her long black hair, went all the way down her back.

Mrs Stoppable struggled to hold her daughter.

"Oh," said Rosie tenderly,

"do not worry, I may be a vampire, but I do not bite."

"Sorry about that Mrs. Uhh..."

apologized Mrs. Stoppable.

"Perfectly understandable my dear," said Rosie.

"I am a mother as well after all,

and if I had seen my darling daughter with a bat I didn't know, I would have done the same thing,

and please, call me Rosie."

"Wosie, Wosie!" cheered Hana,

trying to get to Rosie to hug her.

"Hana honey please," begged her mother,

" let me finish this."

"Hana, my dear," said Rosie calmly to the little girl,

"Let your mother finish, then we will hug."

Hana immediately simmered down and let her mother do what she had to.

As she finished, Foxglove walked in.

"Has anyone seen my...Mom!"

she ran over and the two women hugged.

Then Hana ran over for her hug.

"Me first kiddo," said Foxglove sweetly,

"After all, she's my mother."

"Why are you here Rosie?"

asked Kim.

"Yes," added Gadget,

"and who's minding headquarters?"

"Well," began Rosie, looking at Kim,

"I simply couldn't miss your wedding my dear,"

then she turned to Gadget,

"And as to headquarters, they are in the very capable hands of Tammy and Bink Squirrel."

"They're over they're colds?"

asked Foxglove.

"Yes." she replied.

"Well," began Kim,

"It's great to have you here, I'm sure that Ron will be very happy to see you."

Kim was right, Ron was happy to see Rosie.

He ran over, and gave her a big hug.

"When did you get in Rose?" he asked curiously.

"Just now actually, I flew from New York to Colorado over night." she said proudly.

"By plane?" asked Ron, forgetting she was originally a bat.

"No my dear," she replied sweetly,

"by wing."

"Oh yeah," said Ron remembering.

"Your a bat."

"That's right my dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later the wedding was about to begin.

"Ronald," called Rabbi Katz.

"Might I have a word with you about the wedding."

"Of course Rabbi," said Ron.

He was already dressed in his tux, and had nothing more to do so,

he talked with the rabbi.

"Your Father informs me you want a none Jewish wedding, is this correct?"

" I'm sorry Rabbi, it's what Kim wants." replied Ron.

"And what do you want my son?"

asked the Rabbi.

"I want, to make Kim happy.

But, don't worry, I'll still wear my skull cap, and I'll still break the glass."

"Well," said the rabbi thoughtfully,

"at least there's that."

Then he slapped Ron on the back.

"Congratulations Ronald, I know that you will both be very happy together."

Rabbi Katz then went off in search of the bride.

Monique walked into the church and right into Dale.

"Excuse you." she said rudely.

"Hey Monique, it's me Dale."

"Do I even know you?" she asked evenly, then she began walking away.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the church, another Monique walked into the church, saw Dale, ran over and hugged him.

"Dale, you look great as a human." she said happily.

Dale was very confused.

"Wait a minute, first, you bump into me, say 'excuse you, and walk off, and now, your happy to see me?"

"Dale, this is the first time I've seen you human." she said simply.

Then a thought came to her head.

"Dale, the next time you see two of me, check the dress tag, now mine is 100 silk, made specially for me by Coco Banana himself."

she showed him the tag, which had been signed C.B.

"But first, tell Kim's mother about this, don't bother Kim, she's got enough to worry about today."

"Right." he said dutifully, then ran off to find Mrs. Possible.

Monique stood silently searching the crowd.

'Alright Camile,' she said to herself.

'where are you, and why are you pretending to be me?'

Meanwhile, the 'other' Monique was unlocking the back door of the church, and letting in a young boy in a trench coat, with a big hat.

"You know what to do?" he asked.

The 'other' Monique quickly changed a perfect lookalike for Kim.

"Of Course." she said in a very Kim like voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, Dale had just found Mrs. Possible,

and told her what had just happened.

"Another Monique?" she said thinking.

Then she remembered Kim had told her about a shape shifting

female villain named Camille Leon.

"_Dale,"_ she whispered,

"_Help me find Shela."_

"_Got It."_ he whispered back.

So they both began searching for Shela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the fake Kim, (Camile Leon, disguised as Kim.)

was doing her damage.

She had stole the key to the bride's dressing room, and had locked her in.

Then began walking away,

grinning evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, looking up at the beautiful valentine's sky, Shela, now knew after last night, how much Drew Lipsky loved her.

Although they had gotten separate rooms, Drew loved her enough to respect her wishes, and that was enough for her.

She was pulled out of her dreamy reverie, by the sound of two voices calling to her.

"Shela!" shouted Mrs. Dr. Possible.

She spun around to find both Mrs. Possible and Dale searching for her.

"What's up guys?" she asked curiously.

"Shela," said Mrs. Possible breathlessly,

"Camille is here."

"Camille? As in Camille Leon, that Camille??"

"Exactly." she said.

"And we certainly don't want to bother Kimmie on her wedding day."

"Never." said Dale.

"Alright, you two keep your eyes open for anything weird.

And if you find her, don't fight her, she's dangerous, just leave her to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, the wedding was starting, soon, and Monique was making one last sweep, looking for Camile, before going back to join

Gadget, Foxglove, Joss, and Shela as the bride's maids.

She past by the brides dressing room, and heard someone banging on the door franticly.

"Help, Help I'm locked in!" she cried.

"Kim?" asked Monique,

"G.F. Is that you?"

"Monique!" she cried desperately.

"Please open the door."

Monique tried the door, it was locked.

"I'm gonna go find help. Kim, You,"

just then she thought,

"G.f. , how do I know it's really you in there, and not Camille Leon?"

"Camille?? Monique the last four numbers on your club banana card, are, 539-" she never got to finish.

"I'll find help Kim."

"Don't bother G.F." growled an evil voice, Monique turned and saw what appeared to be a teenage swamp boy.

She screamed loudly.

"Help!" she cried.

"No ones gonna hear you girl." he whispered evilly.

"Let her go Gill." said a voice behind them.

They both turned to see a very angry Steve Barkin.

"Mr. Barkin, Kim's locked in there!" said Monique pointing too the womans room door.

"But I just saw..." began Mr. Barkin, then everything came together for him,

"Camille is out there isn't she?"

Monique nodded her head.

"Stand back, Monique," said Barkin getting into his famous three point stance, which had knocked out many line backs in his football days.

"Possible!" he shouted,

"Move away from the door, now!"

He started running at the door, head down.

Monique was able to push Gill away from her, and into the door, so that when Barkin slammed into the door, he also slammed into Gill.

The Door broke, and the door, Gill, and Barkin went sailing past Kim, into the room.

"Thanks Mr B." shouted Kim as she ran down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the church, the wedding had started, and people were noticing that Kim was acting strangely.

"If there is anyone here," said Rabbi Katz,

"Who feels that these two should not be so joined, let him speak now, or forever,"

before he finished, Kim had raised her hand.

She looked Ron in the face and said

"I'm sorry Ron, I thought I could overlook your stupid looks, your stupid clothes, and your oh so stupid ways, but it's just too hard."

Ron was about to cry when suddenly...

The church doors banged open and in marched a vary angry Kim Possible, with Mr. Barkin, and Monique holding Gill behind her.

"Camille!!" she yelled,

"Get The H--"

she looked at the rabbi, and said sheepishly,

"sorry."

"Quite alright, Kim." said the rabbi smiling.

Then she turned back to Camille,

"Get the Heck, away from my man, now!"

"I knew it!" said Shela stepping closer to Camille to grab her.

The fake Kim, finally turned into her true form.

A tall skinny girl, with blond hair down her back.

The audience in the church gasped.

"Figured it out huh?" she asked grinning widely.

Then she turned into a perfect double for Barkin, and grabbed Ron by the throat.

"Let him Go!" she shouted at the real Barkin,

"Or little hubby here won't even see the honeymoon."

Mr. Barkin looked at Monique, who looked back at him questioningly, and finally let Gill go.

Meanwhile unseen by everyone else, Gadget and Foxglove were making their way to the buffet table, and Shela was stalling for time.

Finally, Gill and Camille stood side by side.

"Is that what you really look like?" asked Camille with a disgusted look.

"Shut up." said Gill, grabbing Ron away so that Camille could change back to herself, while he held Ron.

"Now no one move, and maybe, just maybe Stoppable here will be fine."

Shela was watching for a sign from both Gadget and Foxglove.

Finally she saw the sign.

"Now!" she shouted.

Both Gadget and Foxglove smeared cheese all over the two villains.

"Why did you do that?" asked Gill looking at the two girls.

"You'll see." they both said together stepping out of the way.

"CHHEEEESSSSEEEE!!"

Was all they heard, then suddenly they were run over be a two hundred pound man, who sat happily on both of them chewing on what cheese he could scrape off them.

Everyone in the church laughed at them.

"Get him off." growled Camille.

"Alright Kim," said a voice behind her,

"we'll take it from here."

Kim turned to see her favorite aunt.

Betty Possible stood there smiling, wearing a long pink dress, and heels, and even a pink eye patch with an emerald heart sewn into it.

Betty saw Kim looking at the Eye patch.

"I have one for every holiday," she said happily.

"You should see the one I wear for Christmas."

Kim ran to hug her favorite aunt.

"Didn't think you'd make it aunt Betty." said Kim happily.

"I almost didn't, we've been searching for these two since yesterday," she said motioning to the two criminals, who were being carried away while Monterey tried to pick the cheese from their clothes.

"Then your mom called us just an hour ago, and told us they were here, so we rushed to the jet, and soared out here faster then spit on a griddle." she grinned at her husband, Slim Possible.

"Excuse me," said Rabbi Katz,

"But is anyone getting married today, or not?" he asked with a grin.

Everyone in the church laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, everything was ready again.

The bride's maids, Gadget, Foxglove, Shela, and Monique all wore beautiful, soft pink gowns, with white gloves, and carried bouquets of Red roses.

While The best men, Drew, Chip, Dale, Monty , Zipper and Ron's best friend, Felix Renton, and even Wade Load,

all wore the classic black tux.

Ron wore the same tux, but also white gloves, and a small black skull cap to show his Jewish heritage.

Then the organ began playing,

"Here Comes The Bride."

And Kim was led out by her father, while Hana tossed rose petals before them, and Joss Possible carried her cousins wedding train.

Both Joss, and Hana were dressed like the brides maids, in beautiful soft pink gowns with white gloves.

But they also wore white sashes around the middle of their dresses.

Kim's father, meanwhile, was dressed in a dark, navy blue jacket, with pants that matched, and shoes and socks, everything was dark blue.

Kim on the other hand wore nothing but soft pink.

Her dress, her gloves, her veil,

everything except her white socks, was soft pink.

And to cover the something blue, and something borrowed, both, her mother had loaned her a necklace with a beautiful blue gemstone in the middle.

As she walked down the aisle Kim saw many old and new friends,

including one spanish gentleman named Perez Ramires, whom Kim and Ron had saved from a bull stampede in his home town of Juarez Mexico.

Then she passed her aunt Betty and her mother, who were both pointing at their beautiful daughters, and dabbing their eyes with their kerchiefs.

As she passed her old cheer leader friends, Tara smiled brightly,

and Bonnie, also with tears in her eyes, also smiled at Kim.

Kim couldn't believe it.

'Was that a smile?' she thought,

'from Bonnie, the queen of mean?'

She waved at them both, returning their smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, Kim and her father stood before Rabbi Katz and Ron.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" asked the rabbi.

"I do." replied James Possible,

"Her father."

And then he took Kim's hands, kissed them, and placed them in Ron's hands, then went to sit beside his wife, and his brother.

"Dearly beloved," began the rabbi,

"We are gathered her today, in the eyes of god, to join this man, and this woman, into the bonds of holy matrimony.

If there be anyone here, who feels these two should not be so joined, let him speak now, or forever hold your piece."

Kim looked back at the doors to the church, almost challenging someone or anyone to object.

After a few seconds, the rabbi continued,

"Do you, Ronald Dean Stoppable, take this woman, Kimberly Anne Possible to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love honor and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, and forsaking all others keep thee only to her so long as you both shall live, so help you god?"

Ron turned to Kim, and while staring into her emerald green eyes, he said,

"I Do."

"And do you," continued the rabbi,

"Kimberly Anne Possible, take this man Ronald Dean Stoppable, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love honor and cherish in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, and forsaking all others keep thee only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

Kim looked into Ron's chocolate brown eyes, and said,

"Oh yeah,"

there was a laugh from the audience.

Then Kim turned back to the rabbi, and said,

"I Do."

"The rings, please."

Monique gave Kim the ring she'd bought for Ron, while, Felix gave Ron, the ring he'd bought for Kim.

"Would you please, place the rings onto each others fingers?" said the rabbi.

Ron put his ring on Kim's finger, while Kim put her ring onto Ron's

finger.

"Now, repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed." said the rabbi.

Kim and Ron both said,

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Then by the power invested in me by the city of Middleton, state of Colorado, I now pronounce you, Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride." said Rabbi Katz.

"With pleasure." said Ron, getting another laugh from the crowd.

Ron's father, placed a glass under Ron's foot, and Ron stomped on it breaking the glass.

Everyone cheered.

"Mazeltov, my son." said Mrs. Stoppable, hugging her son.

Then she went over, and hugged Kim.

"Congratulations Kim." she said softly.

"Thanks Mrs. Stopp-"

"No," said Mrs Stoppable sternly,

"From now on, you call me Mom." she said once again hugging her.

"Thanks mom." said Kim happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was congratulating the new couple, when Monterey ran into Rosie.

"Monty, you said you wanted to talk with me?"

she asked.

"Well," he began,

"I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Desiree, so Rosie, what I'm trying to say is,

Will you marry me?"

Rosie looked astonished for a moment, then slowly, began nodding her head.

"I must admit, Monterey, I haven't

felt this way about anyone, since Foxglove's father, so my answer is ...yes."

Monty picked up Rosie in a bone crushing hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile outside the church, another tradition was happening.

Ron took off the soft pink garter belt Kim wore, gave it a small kiss, turned around and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Renton!" said Drew teasingly,

"No fair flying."

Felix immediately landed his chair.

Drew Lipsky caught the belt.

"Well Dude," said Felix,

"looks like your getting married next."

"Yes," replied Drew,

"But to whom?"

Then Kim turned around, and tossed her bridal Bouquet.

It was caught, by the soft pink glove of Shela Goah.

"There she is, Renton, the soon to be Mrs. Drew Lipsky, if she'll have me." said Drew longingly.

"Dude," began Felix,

"How many years did she work for you?"

"Four, why?"

"And she still likes you, bro, Drew, if she don't marry you, no one will." he said teasingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was beautiful.

Then it was time to leave.

"Goodbye Kim," said Gadget hugging her friend.

"Not goodbye Gadj, just So Long."

whispered Kim into her friends ear.

Meanwhile, Ron was shaking hands with Chip, Dale and Monty.

"So long Kim." said Foxglove hugging her friend.

"So long Foxy." she said softly.

Gadget was hugging Ron.

"See you later, Ron." she said.

"Back at you mouse girl." teased Ron.

Then the Rangers all turned to leave.

Suddenly Kim shivered.

"What's wrong K.P.?" asked Ron.

"You cold?"

"No Ron," replied Kim, locking eyes with Rosie.

"It's just a feeling like I'm never gonna see her alive again.

Oh but that's silly right?" she asked hopefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back in New York, at the happy Cat Tuna Factory, the hideout for criminal mastermind,

Fat Cat, and his gang,

Fat Cat was reading a book called,

"How To Build A Time Bomb, For Dummies."

"How very interesting," he said with an evil grin.

"Mole!" he yelled.

Soon, a very dumb looking mole, entered the room.

"Yeah Boss?" he said.

Fat Cat handed him the book.

"I want you to build me something Mole."

"Duh, sure boss, What?"

"Read the book you imbecile." said Fat Cat angrily.

Mole read the title of the book.

"You want me to build a time bomb?" he asked unsurely.

"Yes you Moron," said Fat Cat.

"I may yet have a use for it."

He said laughing to himself, as the mole left the room reading the book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, by the New York Docks, a funny looking little man, with a bald head, and red hair around his ears, and a red mustache, and glasses, had just got off the boat.

"So," he said with an evil look in his eyes.

"They think they've seen the last of Norton Nimnull do they?

Well, they couldn't be more wrong." he laughed evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well guys, thats the last wedding, next time, The funeral.

Who's Funeral?

Who done it?

You'll have to come back next week to find out.

Till then, I'd like to say thank you, to all who've read and reviewed, and also sent they're condolences for my mother's passing.

I'm sure she's in a better place.

God Bless.


	14. Chapter 14

Three Weddings And A Funeral By Kim's #1 Fan

Well, we're done with all the weddings, and we now start the funeral.

Before we begin,

I'd like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed so far, your words inspire me to continue.

As always, I do not own Kim & Co. or The Rescue Rangers.

And now,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: The Funeral

Part 1: Death of a Ranger

At Ranger head quarters, Monterey Jack took Rosie the vampire bat into his room.

"Well Rosie darling,"

Monty told the vampire bat in his most gentleman like manner.

"Now that we're alone, we can talk."

"Of course, Monterey," the black bat agreed softly.

"We must discuss our date for this evening, I've always adored Italian

food." she said with a grin.

"What ever you wish luv."

Monty replied, hiding his reluctance.

He would rather go to a Pizza joint, but he wanted to make Rosie happy.

Rosie eyed Monty with her yellow eyes.

She could tell he would rather go somewhere else.

"Thanks, here's a gift..." she cooed to him.

She put her wings around him and leaned her face toward his, her fangs bared.

"Don't worry, I won't bite."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Monterey felt uneasy.

He hadn't experienced any romance like this in a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the tree, Foxglove and Dale were flying around.

Dale was using artificial wings on his arms to fly.

He had to practice a lot, but he learned eventually.

Dale noticed that Foxglove was flying a distance from a window.

He zoomed toward his wife.

"Foxy, what are you doing?"

He asked as he flew in circles around her flapping his wings.

"Uh, oh, sorry." Foxglove stuttered,

surprised and embarrassed, she turned and flew along.

"Oh, I was just trying to listen to my mother talk with Monterey.

I wish I knew what they were saying." she told her husband sadly.

"I thought bats had sonar ears?"

Dale asked, looking puzzled as he and Foxglove flew around the tree.

"Yes Dale," she replied sweetly, as if talking to a child.

"But that doesn't mean we have super hearing."

Dale pondered, and decided to change the subject.

"So," he began,

"how do you feel about Monty dating your mother?"

"Not too good Dale." she told him sourly.

Dale was silent for a moment.

"Why not Foxy? Don't you like Monty?"

"Of course I do Dale, but just as a friend, not as a boyfriend for my mother." she told him.

"Please understand, no one can replace my father."

Dale was silent, understanding what Foxglove was going through.

If Monty dated Rosie, there was a chance it would develop into something more.

"I understand," Dale told his wife carefully.

"but Monty could never replace your father. And I'm sure your mother and Monty wouldn't even try. And he makes your mother happy, doesn't she deserve that?"

Foxglove thought about this.

Her mood didn't change, but the logic was solid.

Her mother and Monty liked each other.

And no matter what, her father would never be replaced.

"I suppose your right." she said reluctantly.

She flew through the cool night air silently.

Then she turned to face her husband.

"How do you do that Dale?" she asked simply.

"How do I do what dear?" he asked taken off guard.

"Get me to see things from someone else's point of view?" she asked sweetly.

Dale silently flew through the air as he considered her question.

"It's what I'm best at." he told her proudly.

Suddenly, Gadget ran out of the headquarters and shouted,

"Foxy, Dale, come inside, it's important!"

Dale and Foxglove threw glances at each other.

With a shrug they flew toward the tree branch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ranger wing flew threw the night time sky.

Gadget ,Chip, Dale, and Monterey rode the Ranger Wing, While Foxglove , and Rosie flew through the air.

"Are you sure about the message Gadget?" asked Chip skeptically,

half convinced that this was a wild goose chase.

"Yes Chip," said Gadget calmly.

"The message said that something was going down at the midtown chocolate factory."

"But that factory has been shut down since we started our Ranger business." he said suspiciously.

"I know Chip, that's what's so weird, and also the message looked like it was from a human." explained Gadget.

Chip frowned, his eyes narrowed, his mind calculating what his wife had told him.

"I smell a trap." he told her.

"Funny," replied Gadget dryly,

"I smell a cat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon they arrived at the factory.

They walked in, and looked around.

"This don't look right mates." Monty told his team, his eyes looked around suspiciously.

"Yes" agreed Gadget, gesturing at the floor,

"Look at all this dust, this place hasn't been used in years."

Suddenly the front door slammed behind them.

Everyone looked around in shock.

"It was a trap!" shouted Dale in a shocked voice.

"Shh!" Foxglove gestured to the others to be silent.

"Mama do you hear something?"

Rosie listened for a moment.

"I think I hear a ticking, it's either a clock, or a bomb,"

"And no one would leave a clock around here." Chip replied, realizing what Rosie was getting at.

"Exactly." Rosie agreed.

"Take Gadget, and track it down, if it's a clock, leave it alone, if it's a bomb, have Gadget defuse it, if she can't, get it out of here any way possible."

"Right Chip." said both Gadget and Rosie together.

"Be careful, Rosie" Monterey told Rosie touching her shoulder.

"Do not Worry my dear," Rosie assured him confidently

"you will not lose me so easily." she hugged him tightly.

Meanwhile Gadget and Chip were also hugging, both worried.

"Gadj, if it is a bomb..."

Chip began to say, worried for his wife's safety.

"If it is a bomb, I'll defuse it." whispered Gadget.

"I love you Gadget Maplewood."

"I bet you say that to all the mice with mind bashingly high I.Q.s." she teased him, a grin on her pretty rodent face.

"Nope," said Chip.

"Only one."

Meanwhile, Rosie went over to Foxglove, and they both now hugged each other lovingly.

"Mom," Foxglove began softly,

"I'm sorry about the way I've been acting, I just..."

"Didn't want me to get married so soon?" Rosie asked her hybrid daughter.

Foxglove looked at her mother in surprise.

"How did you...?"

"A good mother knows her daughters feelings, before she does." she said with a grin baring her fangs.

"And don't worry dearest," she assured her child

"I'm not ready to be married again, but someday, maybe," she looked lovingly at Monterey.

"You could never find a better mouse, then him Mama." said Foxglove, finally giving her approval.

"Lets go dear." said Rosie finally pulling herself away from her daughter.

Gadget got onto Rosie's back, and Rosie carried Gadget to the area where she heard the ticking.

They searched the whole area, till finally they found a rug.

"It's down there." Rosie told Gadget.

Gadget got off of Rosie's back, and went over to the rug, and lifted it up,

at the bottom of a hole was a metal box

"Here it is," shouted Gadget,

"It's a bomb, and there's only thirty seconds until it blows!

I'm not sure if I can disarm it in time."

Rosie hesitated.

What if Gadget couldn't disarm it in time?

Fear and confusion filled her mind, then suddenly disappeared into certainty.

Rosie pushed Gadget out of the way, and with all her strength tore the bomb out of the floor.

"Rosie, what are you doing?" demanded Gadget, wondering if she had lost it.

Rosie turned to Gadget, her face grim.

"Tell my dear Foxglove that I love her."

She picked up the bomb, and carried it out an open window.

Suddenly the others showed up.

"What happened?" asked Dale,

"Where's Rosie?"

"Guys!" shouted Gadget,

"It was a bomb! Rosie just carried it out."

"Mama!!" shouted Foxglove and flew into the air, zooming out the open window.

BOOOMMM!!

Foxglove saw the explosion, and watched as a smoking object fell from the sky.

She flew down and found her mother lying on a patch of grass.

Her body was bent, and seriously burnt, and wisps of smoke came from her fur.

Foxglove froze in horror; her thoughts numb,

her feelings screaming, but her body wouldn't react.

Suddenly, Rosie opened her yellow eyes, and looked at her daughter.

"Every...one...safe?" she asked, her voice harsh, and weak sounding.

"Yes Mama, you saved us all." said Foxglove in a broken voice, hoping her mother would stay longer.

"Good...Good..."

Then she closed her eyes in rest.

"Do not Weep for me my child, I go to join our heavenly father, and to prepare a place for you as well."

Rosie lay there motionless; only her breathing visible.

Soon her breathing stopped.

"Mama?" asked Foxglove looking at her mother.

No response.

"Mama no, please god, no!"

She cried, her tears wet her mother's lifeless body.

Soon she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Monterey Jack.

Amidst the turmoil in her heart, she couldn't believe that he had gotten there so fast.

"How did you..." she began

"You'd be amazed whatcha' kin

do with the right motivation." he told her.

Then he saw Rosie.

Sorrow and shock echoed like sound waves inside him.

He immediately turned to Foxglove, and hugged her.

Foxglove cried into his shoulder.

"Oh Monty," she sobbed.

"She was my only mother."

"I know sweetie" Monty replied, sniffing back his own tears.

"I know."

Monty and Foxglove hugged each other, and cried into each others shoulders.

The others soon found them, but Gadget held them all back.

"Come on guys," she said, a tear appearing in her eye,

"Lets leave them alone."

The Rangers all turned away from the sad scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Foxglove and Monterey, returned to Ranger Head Quarters.

Dale, Chip and Gadget heard them come in.

"Are you O.K. Foxy?" Dale asked his wife.

Foxglove never said a word, she just went to the room she now shared with her new husband Dale, and shut the door.

Dale got up, and went to the door, but Monterey put a strong hand on his shoulder.

"No Mate," he told Dale in a soft grim voice.

"She needs to be by herself, right now. She'll let you know when she's ready for ya."

Then Monterey moved over to the table where they all sat, and sat down, and placed his head in his arms, and began crying his eyes out.

Gadget moved over to him, and began patting his large shoulders.

"Oh, Gadj," he said through his tears,

"I was gonna ask er to marry me." he sobbed.

"I know Monty," she whispered softly.

Dale got up and went to the kitchen.

He soon returned with a plate of cheese hoping it would cheer Monty up.

"Here Monty, maybe if you..."

he never finished what he was saying, he noticed Gadget giving him a dirty look.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Not now Dale," Chip interjected softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know your just trying to help pal," he said, turning him around, and looking at him,

"but it's just too soon."

Monty tried to get up with difficulty.

Gadget and Zipper helped Monty back to his room.

"Thanks mates." he replied softly, opening the door to his room, and then closing it behind him.

Soon they all heard him crying loudly from behind the door.

After that they heard Foxglove crying again.

Dale ran to his bedroom door, and started to open it, and Chip caught his arm,

"No!, She'll let you know when she wants you."

Dale was silent, feeling like a total idiot.

Gadget got up, and ran into her husbands arms and began crying her own tears.

"Oh Chip," she sobbed into his shoulders, her heart full of turmoil.

"She was like a second mother to me, now it's like I've lost my mom all over again." she cried.

"I know dear, I know." his heart ached, though he wasn't crying tears like his wife.

Dale walked over to the front door, and opened it.

"I need a little air." he told himself softly.

"Mind a little company darling?" asked a soft voice from behind him.

He turned to see Foxglove with red, tear filled eyes.

Dale looked over to Gadget, who simply nodded her head.

"Sure," he said, softly,

"if it'll make you feel better."

Foxglove ran over to him, and hugged him.

"Oh Dale," she sobbed, loosing control of her emotions again.

"I know dear," he whispered into her ear, as he led her outside,

"I know."

He shut the door behind them.

"Gadget," began Chip slowly,

"I don't know what to do for Rosie," he rubbed one of his eyes.

"What do you mean dear?" asked Gadget softly.

"Well, A ranger never died in action before now so..."

"We'll have a nice little service, for her." Gadget stated simply.

"Yes," said Chip agreeing sadly,

"She would have wanted that.

And maybe someone could say a few words for her."

"Chip," said Gadget,

"I think she would want Kim there too, and Ron and Rufus as well."

"Yeah," said Chip thinking,

"Hana too."

"Oh no dear," Gadget shook her head ,

"She's just a baby, she wouldn't understand, and even if she did, it would be too much for her."

"Your right." replied Chip sadly.

He turned to his wife, and they hugged each other.

"Chip," said Gadget crying,

"never leave me." she cried into his shoulders.

"Never my love," Chip assured his blond wife, his eyes becoming moist again,

"never."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Kim Possible came home from her day of work for Global Justice.

Ron was out,

'probably at Bueno Nacho picking up dinner.' she thought.

'Well, that gives me a little time for a shower.'

She walked through their home.

Ron had bought the house across the street from her family home as a wedding present for her.

As she walked to her bedroom, she thought to herself,

"Someday, mom and dad won't like this, but for our anniversary,

I'm gonna give Ron a Jewish wedding."

When she opened her bedroom door, she noticed two chipmunks, two mice a bat and a fly, all sitting on her bed crying.

"Guys?" asked Kim, looking at them.

"What's going on?"

she noticed that everyone looked sad.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

Gadget reached into a pocket, and pulled out a smaller version of the penlight, pointed it at Kim.

Kim understanding, sat on her bed and waited.

Gadget clicked the button, turning Kim into a mouse.

Kim, now in her mouse form, was able to read the rangers faces and body language better.

And was shocked by the sorrow they were going through.

Particularly Foxglove, she was hugging Dale tightly, crying into his now tear soaked shoulder.

"What happened?" asked Kim, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"It's Rosie," Chip told her, his voice grim but firm.

"She's dead."

Horror and shock hit Kim like a tidal wave; her mind went blank.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she whispered.

She immediately ran over to Foxglove and hugged her, now crying her own tears.

"I'm so very sorry, Foxy, what happened?"

Chip began to explain, while Kim hugged Foxglove.

"We got a message that something was happening at a downtown chocolate factory, so we went there..."

"Then," continued Gadget, after sniffling back her own tears.

"some one slammed the door behind us, and Rosie heard a ticking, so she and I went to investigate,"

"It was a Bomb!" cried Foxglove trough her tears.

"she died saving us."

"I think she would want you and Ron at the service," said Monterey Jack,

"she thought a lot of you two."

"We'll be there," Kim assured them, rubbing her moist green eyes.

"We'll also need your help, finding out who did this." said Dale.

"I want them to die!" Foxglove shouted angrily.

"Foxy!" Chip gasped, not believing what he was hearing.

"that's no way for a Ranger to act." Gadget interjected equally shocked.

"I don't care Gadj," screamed Foxglove angrily.

"they killed my mother!"

" I agree!" a voice commented.

Everyone turned to stare at Monterey Jack in shock.

"Monty you can't be serious" remarked a very shocked Kim.

"I don't care Kim, they killed the woman that I loved." Monty shouted, his fists clutched,

He looked at them, as if he was imagining Rosie's killer in his fists.

"Alright," said Chip,

"We'll straighten this out later,

for now though, can you and Ron come to the funeral?" he asked.

"Try and stop us." Kim remarked defiantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there it is friends, I'm sorry if anyone disagrees with my decision to kill Rosie, but we had to have a funeral, and it was either her, or Monty, and I'd rather not kill one of the original Rangers.

As always, please read and review.

God Bless


	15. Chapter 15

Three Weddings and a Funeral

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hello again friends, once again I have more of my story to tell,

And this week, it's the funeral.

But, before we begin, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's been reading.

As always, I do not own Kim & Co. or The Rescue Rangers.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: The Funeral

Part 2: Funeral for a Ranger.

Foxglove lay asleep in her bed, with Dale at her side.

She was still getting used to sleeping at night, not during the day.

Add to that, the fact that she was sleeping in a bed, and not on her perch, and you have a very uncomfortable situation for the little fruit bat.

But usually, once Dale was in bed with her, she simply snuggled up to him and went right to sleep.

But not tonight, tonight was different.

_Foxgloves Dream._

Everything was dark and seemingly vacant.

"Foxglove!" shouted a voice.

Foxglove looked around, a light appeared, cutting through the darkness.

She found herself on a plain with her mother Rosie.

She glowed with a silver light, a stern look on her face.

"Mama?" she asked, knowing she should be shocked, but strangely

she wasn't.

"Don't call me that young lady!"

her mother told her angrily.

"Mama? Why are you angry?" asked Foxglove in shock

"Because you wish to taint my memory with murder." her mother told her sternly.

"But mama, they stole you from me!" The hybrid bat protested, her pain was deep.

"Do you think I want my only beloved daughter to murder?!" asked the ghost in a solemn voice.

Foxglove weeped, turmoil filled her soul.

Rosie's expression softened when she saw her daughter's tears.

Rosie went over to her hybrid child

"My dearest," she said softly, putting one of her ghostly wings under her child's chin, and looking lovingly into her face.

"Promise me you will not taint my memory with murder."

Foxglove hesitated. "But Mama," she sobbed,

"PROMISE ME!!" the ghost shrieked.

"I Promise Mama, I Promise."

cried the fruit bat.

"Please forgive me."

"Thank you my love." the ghost replied lovingly.

"Now, now, my dear, do not cry for me," soothed the ghost,

"I am with the heavenly father, and I prepare a place here in heaven for you my love.

Now then, this makes no difference to me, as I am dead, but, I would like the people at my funeral entertained, so find that young mouse tenor, you remember dear, the one we heard last Christmas together."

The fruit bat wracked her tiny brain.

"You mean Larry?" she asked.

"Yes," smiled the ghost,

"I would simply love to hear him sing the lords prayer one last time."

Foxglove sniffed back a tear.

"I will arrange it." she said softly.

"Thank you my dear, and remember, no murder." she said as she disappeared.

In the real world,

Dale awoke to hear Foxglove whispering,

"_No Murder, No Murder."_

He made a mental note to ask her why she was saying that, but he knew he wouldn't remember, so he simply lied back down with his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in another part of the Rescue Ranger Head Quarters,

Monterey Jack was having his own nightmare.

Usually, he had nightmares after he had eaten a whole three cheese pizza on his own, but tonight was different.

_Monty's Dream_

"Monterey Jack!" said an angry female voice.

"Just five more minutes mum," said the mouse.

The ghost realized she would now have to get tough.

"MONTEREY!!" she shrieked.

Monty's eyes opened to see who had yelled at him.

"Rosie?" he asked, recognizing the ghost, standing a distance away from him.

"Do Not call me that!" she said angrily to him.

"But," began Monty.

"You would taint my memory with murder?" she asked angrily.

"But They," began Monty,

"MURDER!?" the ghost screamed hoping to get her point across.

Monty yelped, covering his face in fear.

'Hmm,' thought the ghost to herself,

'Perhaps I went a bit too far this time.'

"Monterey my dear," she said softly, hoping to relax him, while making a point.

"I want them found, and I want Kim and Ron to find them, I want them to pay for what they've done, but, I do not want them murdered in cold blood.

Do you understand my dear?" she asked softly.

"Yes my love." replied Monty softly.

"I'll do as you wish."

"Thanks." said the ghost lovingly,

"Before I go, I want you to do me a very big favor my love."

"Anythin, luv, just name it." Monty told her earnestly.

"Watch over and protect my beloved daughter Foxglove." explained the ghost.

"As if she was my own little Shela." Monty answered her.

"Good." the ghost said softly, glad that her child would be in good hands.

"Very well then, my work here is done."

she said fading away.

"Rosie," Monty called out to the ghost,

"You do know that I wuz planin on askin ya to marry me?" he asked sadly.

"Yes my love," said the ghost lovingly,

"Now be at peace my love; Till we meet again."

"G'bye Rose." said Monty wishing that she wasn't leaving, but he knew, it must be done.

"Farewell Monterey." she replied,

then she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was the funeral, and Foxglove had a lot to do.

Of course the rangers all helped.

Chip made sure that Reverend Lovelace, the kindly old owl, knew where he stood, and what kind of service to give.

Gadget made sure that when Kim and Ron arrived, they had a black dress for Kim, in mouse size, and a black tux for Ron in chipmunk size. And they knew where they were sitting.

Monterey Jack and Zipper made sure that everyone else had seats, and knew where they were.

Meanwhile Dale was doing everything he could to help out.

He was on his way to the store, to pick up more food for the wake, when he passed by the woman's room, and heard the unmistakable sound of Foxglove crying.

At first, he thought it was because of her mother's death, but he soon found out differently.

"Don't cry Foxy," he heard Gadget saying,

"We'll find him."

"Not before the funeral," she cried,

"and mama wanted him to sing the Lord's Prayer today." she sobbed,

"And no one knows where Larry lives." she continued to cry.

Then it hit him,

He knew where the mouse Larry lived, (After all, he had hired him to come sing for Foxglove and her mother last Christmas.)

He threw the food list to Zipper, and said,

"Take care of this pal, I've got something very important to do."

Then he ran out of the church.

Zipper held the list puzzled by this turn of events.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, he arrived in mouse alley.

The one area of New York, where mice could live and survive cat free.

He found a large card board box, which also served as an apartment building for several mouse families.

"Larry!" he cried out.

A mouse stuck his head out of a tiny window.

"Hey Dale," he said happily,

"What's going on bud?" he asked happily.

"I need another performance from you bud," explained Dale,

"I'll pay you twice your going rate, just hurry, and put on a black tux."

"Black?" asked the mouse getting puzzled.

"Did some one die?"

"Yes," replied Dale,

"now please hurry, or we'll miss the funeral."

Seconds later, the mouse came running out of the card board box, wearing his black tux, black shoes, a black vest, a black tie, black pants, and a black shirt.

He was a middle aged mouse, his age, if you asked him, he'd say 41.

He was slightly over weight, but not too much.

He had dark brown fur, and freckles, on his face and arms.

"Alright Dale," he said as they ran,

"Who died?" he suddenly stopped,

"It wasn't Gadget was it?" he asked seriously,

"you know if it was her, I'd never be able to perform."

"No, it wasn't Gadget, it was Foxglove's mother Rosie," explained Dale as they made their way to the church,

"and Foxy wants you to sing The Lord's Prayer, today."

"Hmm," said the mouse thinking,

"nice choice, I'll do it, on one condition."

"What's that?" asked Dale curiously.

"This one's free," he said softly,

"I can't ask to be paid to sing at a Ranger's funeral, especially a beautiful song like that."

"Thanks pal," said Dale,

" now we've gotta find Foxy."

When they reached the church, they went right to the ladies room.

Soon, Dale heard Foxglove crying again,

"We'll never find him," she sobbed.

Dale knocked on the door, and pushed Larry in front of it.

As soon as the door opened,

Foxglove stared in shock.

Suddenly, Larry was caught in one of Foxglove's famous, bone crushing hugs.

"Larry," she cried out, in surprise and relief,

"how did you..."

"A little chipmunk told me." he said pointing to Dale.

"Dale," she began,

"how..."

"I heard you crying in there this morning, and I knew where he lived,"

"Oh Dale, darling, I could just kiss you." she said joyfully, wrapping her wings around him.

"Thank you darling." she whispered.

"Of course dear," he whispered back.

"Anything for you my love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, just outside the tree that the Ranger's called their head quarters, Kim Possible arrived, with her mother Andrea Possible,

and Monique Woods.

"It's too bad Ron had to baby sit Hana today," said Mrs. Possible sadly.

"I'm sure that Rosie would have rather had him here then me ."

"Now Mom," scolded Kim,

"You stop that, Rosie loved us all."

"I wonder where Gadget is," said Monique,

"She said she'd meet us here didn't she?"

"Mon," said Kim pointing down,

"she's right there."

Monique looked down and saw a small strawberry blond mouse, in a long black dress.

A red rose in her hair had replaced her blue aviator goggles.

She pointed a tiny penlight at them, and soon they were enveloped in a lavender beam, which turned Kim and her mom, into one adult mouse, and her daughter,into a young mouse. Then she fired at Monique turning her into a bird.

"I can fly again!" said Monique happily.

"I'll be back later guys, right now, I need to spread my wings a little." said the brown Robin, flying off.

"Incredible." said Mrs. Possible, watching Monique fly off.

"Not really mom," explained Kim,

"She does that all the time."

"No Kimmie," she said, examining herself,

"I mean that Penlight, it turned you and I into mice..."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Possible, would you rather be a bird?" asked Gadget, making adjustments to the penlight.

"No thank you dear," said Mrs. Possible examining her clothes,

"but we certainly can't wear these clothes to a funeral."

"Don't worry mom," said Kim hugging her friend,

"I'm sure that Gadget's already solved that problem."

"Golly, yes," said Gadget hugging Kim back.

"Your black dresses and shoes are in the tree."

"Then let's go get changed." said Mrs Dr. Possible, examining her new mouse tail.

"So, how was your honey moon Kim?" asked Gadget as they walked into the tree house.

"Well," said Kim, she gazed at her mother, then whispered something in Gadget's ear.

"Ron??" asked an astonished Gadget.

Kim nodded her head.

"Three times??"

Again Kim nodded her head,

then said,

"I had no idea he could eat so many Nacos."

All three women laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon the funeral was ready to begin.

Foxglove looked at all the people who showed up for her mothers funeral.

She'd never seen such a large variety of animals.

There were birds, foxes, dogs, cats, bugs, even a few bears.

Soon, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"It's time luv," said Monty softly.

"Are ya sure you can do this?" he asked.

"I have to," she said earnestly.

"for mama."

Foxglove stood, and walked to the front of the church, and gazed lovingly at her mother, in her coffin.

She was surrounded by white roses, each one had been brought by a friend.

They all knew Rosie's favorite flower.

"Thank you," said Foxglove softly, as she looked out at the audience.

"First, I'd like to say thank you from all the rangers, to everyone who could come today."

As she spoke tears began to form again on her cheek.

Monterey Jack started to get up out of his chair, but Foxglove motioned to him that she was all right, and could finish.

"And now, Reverend Lovelace, will say some kind words."

The kindly old owl, stepped forward and hugged Foxglove.

"Ladies and gentleman," he began

after stepping up to the microphone,

"In all my years in the ministry,

I've never met a more God loving creature, then our dear friend here." he wiped a tear from his eye as he spoke.

"You may not believe this, but I not only married her to her beloved Johnathon P. Fruit bat,

but I also, not too long ago, married her daughter, to Dale Oakmont .

The very first time I met Rosie, several years ago, I knew she would be a wonderful mother, a loving wife, and the best friend anyone could ever hope for,

And now, Mrs. Kim Possible will say a few words about our dear friend."

Kim stepped up to the small podium in front of the coffin, as she walked by, her hand touched Rosie's face, and she dropped a white rose, among the others, and whispered into the dead bat's ear,

"_From Ron."_

Then she moved to the podium.

She wore a black dress, and had her hair up in a bun.

"When I first met Rosie," she began,

"My first thought was, I hope she doesn't bite."

Everyone in the church, who knew her laughed at this.

"But as I got to know her, I realized she would never harm a soul.

She came to be one of my very favorite people in this world, and I know for a fact that tonight, heaven has a new angel.

Thank You."

Kim went over to Foxglove and hugged her.

"_Thank You Kim."_ whispered Foxglove softly.

"_Thank you, Foxglove." _she replied.

Then Reverend Lovelace returned.

"And now, please help me welcome one of Rosie's favorite people, to sing one of her favorite songs,

Ladies and Gentleman,

Mr. Larry Larsson."

Larry walked past the coffin,

put a white rose on it and whispered,

"_For You."_

Then he moved to the podium, and began to sing.

_The Lords Prayer_

_Our Father, Which art in heaven,_

_Hallowed be thy name._

_Thy kingdom come_

_Thy Will be done,_

_on earth, as it is in heaven._

_Give us this day, our daily bread_

_and forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors._

_And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil,_

_For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory forever,_

_Amen._

When he was through, he bowed to the audience, then placed a hand on the casket.

Then he walked over to Foxglove and they hugged.

"_Thank You," _she whispered.

"_Thank You."_ he whispered.

"And now," said reverend Lovelace,

"A few words from her fellow Rangers."

First Gadget got up, and stepped behind the podium.

"Rosie was more, then just another, ranger, she was more then just a good friend she was even more then a good person,

she was like a mother to all of us.

She would worry about us, she would help us, and sometimes, she would even scold us.

Good bye Rosie, we will never forget you."

Gadget stepped away from the podium. Monterey Jack went over and hugged her with his huge arms.

After their, hug, Gadget went back to her seat, and Monterey stepped up to the podium.

"Before I'd met Rosie, I'd never really known true love.

Oh I'd had a lot of one night stands, and then there's my love of cheese,

But I'd never truly known true unselfish love, but now," he said breaking down in tears,

"I may never know it again."

Monty walked away from the podium, and Dale took his place.

"Words cannot begin to describe how I feel right now.

I feel Sad that I've lost a good friend, and yet I feel happy, knowing that she is in a better place right now, and yet I also feel angry, Angry that someone ended one of the most beautiful lives I've ever seen, but I also feel proud, proud that she was a ranger, and proud of her for the unselfish way she lived her life, even up to the end."

Dale could no longer speak, so he turned, and walked away from the podium.

Next Chip stepped up.

"As Gadget, said earlier, Rosie was more then just a good ranger, she was one of the best.

She was someone we could talk to, anytime we had a problem.

I remember our first fight as a married couple, we both went to Rosie at the same time, and she helped us realize we were both wrong."

He slowly walked away from the podium and Zipper flew up and buzzed a few sentences.

"Wow," said Queenie, who had been sitting nearby,

"I had no idea he was such a poet."

Finally Foxglove stepped up to the podium.

"Mom," she said,in a cracked voice, tears in her eyes,

"What can I say? We just met five years ago, and yet, you not only gave me life, you gave me the world, you showed me that a vampire is not the pure evil that every one sees in the movies, but another of gods wondrous creatures.

Thank you Mama,

I Love You."

She turned and walked away from the podium.

Reverend Lovelace then returned and read a passage from the bible,

and then he looked to the sky, and said,

"Oh Lord, we send to thee the soul of our dear friend Rosie, and we know that she will be welcomed into your flock of angels.

Amen."

Everyone repeated "Amen."

And the service was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the people walked into the wake, they all told Foxglove how sorry they were for her and her families loss.

She simply shook hands with them and said,

"Thank You."

Hours later, Foxy was lying in her bed,

when she remembered something,

and she went to the guest bedroom, and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Possible opened the door, and immediately hugged Foxglove.

"Oh Foxy," she sobbed,

"that was a beautiful service."

"Thanks, but I need to talk to Kim."

"Oh of course, you do dear."

Mrs. Possible went to get Kim.

"What is it Foxy?" asked Kim curiously.

"Kim, I wanted to apologize for my unrangerlike behavior the other night."

"What do you mean?" asked Kim

forgetting what happened the other night.

"I want you to find the one who did this, but I don't want to kill them, that would spoil all my wonderful memories of my mother."

"That's what I thought," replied Kim,

"but you were feeling so bad last night, that,"

"Anyway, forget it ever happened O.K.?" Foxglove told Kim.

"You got it Foxy." said Kim sweetly.

"And tomorrow when Ron gets here, we'll discover who did this, and bring them to justice, for Rosie." Mrs Possible interjected.

"Thank you both." said Foxglove again hugging them both.

Glad to have friends close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile outside Ranger Head Quarters, Rat Capone and his thugs were watching everything.

"Here Arnold," said Capone handing him a gun.

"You know what to do with this don't you?"

The large mouse looked at the gun, and said,

"Duh, yeah boss, but why do ya want me to shoot ya?"

"Shut up!" yelled Capone, slapping his henchman, then grabbing the gun, and giving it to the lizard.

"Sugar Ray, do you know what to do with this?"

He asked with a sinister grin.

"Sure thing boss," said the lizard.

"The little mousie will never even know what hit her."

They're sinister laughter filled the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's all for this week, come back next week, when Kim, Ron and Mrs. Possible try to figure out who done it.

Also next week, be ready for a surprise special guest star.

Till then, thanks for reading and reviewing.

God Bless


	16. Chapter 16

Three weddings and a Funeral. By Kim's #1 Fan

Hey guys, I'm back,

Sorry about the long wait, but I was trying to come up with some new ideas to work in this.

Anyway, as always, I do not own Kim and Co., or The Rescue Rangers.

If you've read and reviewed, then thank you, if not, then please do.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: The funeral

Part 3: Who done it?

Ron Stoppable arrived in New York the next morning and went straight to the park where the rangers lived,

and knocked on their tree.

"Hello?" he said after knocking,

"Anybody at home?"

Almost immediately after he knocked, he was enveloped in a lavender beam.

As soon as the beam disappeared, Ron was a chipmunk.

He blinked in surprise, twitching his chipmunk nose.

"Ron!" squeaked a voice.

He was soon enveloped in a bone crushing hug from his wife, Kim

Possible.

"K.P. ..." he gasped,

"I...can't...breath."

"Oops," she said bashfully, letting him go.

"I missed you." she said sweetly.

"Not by much." he replied.

"Hey Ron." said Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P," said Ron happily.

"Love the tail," he complimented,

"almost as cute as Kim's."

"Ron!" said Kim angrily.

"Hey," he apologized,

"I meant the mouse tail, not the tail...tail."

Suddenly, Monterey Jack appeared in view, scowling

"You've got a lot of nerve, showing up ere, Mate."

he said angrily.

"Hey, Mont-"

Ron never finished what he was saying, because Monterey slugged him.

"Monty?" Exclaimed Kim in shock.

"Why-"

"Don't even try to defend him Kimbo," declared Monty angrily,

throwing another glare at Ron.

"Ya should've been ere yesterday

mate, for Rosie's funeral!"

"Monty!" a very angry voice shouted from behind him.

He turned to find Foxglove staring at him angrily.

"Ron had his reason's for not coming yesterday Monty." she said angrily.

Ron rubbed his chest, his breath coming in weezes.

Kim went over and helped Ron back to his feet;

Then helped him dust off.

Monty stared at the young hybrid bat in disbelief.

"But luv-" he began to say in a broken voice.

"But nothing Monterey Jack!"

a very angry Gadget told him, marching up to him, and pointing a finger at him.

"You should always check your facts, before you hit someone Monty." scolded Chip from behind his blond wife.

"But-" he tried again.

"Ron wasn't here yesterday," Mrs. Dr. Possible said coldly to the big mouse,

"because he had to babysit his little sister Hana." she completed, checking Ron for any bruises.

"Well," thought Monty quickly,

"well he could av brought the little shela."

"No!" declared Kim coldly.

"Are you crazy?!"

"She's way too young!" added Gadget in a calm but icy voice.

"She wouldn't have understood what was happening to my mother." seethed Foxglove, angry at Monty's idiocy.

Monty welted under the condemnation.

"And even if she had," finished Mrs. Dr. Possible,

"It would have been way too much for her."

Monterey took all this in, carefully, feeling like a real bonehead.

Then turned to Ron,

"Sorry Mate," he apologized softly.

"I guess I could've gathered my facts before I walloped ya."

"Hey, it's all good bro." said Ron, patting the big mouse's shoulder.

Then he turned to Foxglove, and hugged her.

"Sorry I couldn't be here yesterday," he apologized.

"It's all right, Ron." she assured him sweetly,

"Mama wouldn't have wanted little Hana to see her like that anyway."

And with that, they all went back into the tree house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the Happy Cat Tuna Factory, Fat cat was reading his morning paper.

"Hm," he murmured reading about a funeral the other day.

"Funeral for a Ranger hm?" he grinned evilly.

"Too bad we didn't get all of them, but, ones better then none I guess."

"Boss," a stupid voice called out meekly.

"What is it mole?" asked Fat Cat irritably.

"I'm sorry boss, I tried to build the bomb, but books don't make very good bombs."

"What?!" asked the cat angrily.

"Well you told me to build a bomb didn't you?" asked the mole fearfully.

"Yes." said the cat massaging his

temple, knowing what was coming.

"Well, I tried, boss, but books don't explode." finished the stupid mole.

"Oh go away, Before I decide to use you for a scratching post!" Fat Cat roared savagely.

"But the book," began the mole,

"GO!!" shouted the angry Cat.

The mole dashed out of the room quickly leaving behind a burned and charred book.

"And that book, is coming out of your allowance Mole!" yelled the cat after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Kimmie," asked Mrs. Dr. Possible ,

"What do we do first?"

""Well mom," said the red haired mouse,

"First we look for clues, back at the chocolate factory."

"We already did that Kim," explained Gadget , carrying in a plastic bag filled with clues.

"Thanks guys," said Kim, looking through the bag.

"Half of the works done."

She pulled out a large sheet of paper, with very large writing on it.( large to a small mouse, or chipmunk, normal size for a human being.)

"What do you make of this Ron?"

she asked, handing him the paper.

"Well," said Ron ponderously while examining the large paper.

"I could make a paper hat, or an airplane, or..."

Ron noticed the way Kim and the others were looking at him,

"Oh.." he exclaimed, finally understanding,

"you mean what do I think it means?"

"Right." answered Kim dryly.

"Well," he said, looking at the writing.

"This writing is way to big to have been done by an animal."

"Yeah," said Kim, examining the writing with him.

"Plus, look at how fancy, the curly letters and everything," added Ron carelessly

"Ron," exclaimed Kim, grabbing the paper,

"You just gave me an idea,"

she turned to her mother.

"Mom, can I have your signature here please?"

"You think I did it?" she asked hurtfully.

"Mom, of course not," Kim assured her frowning.

" it's just an experiment, now please."

Mrs. Dr. Possible signed where Kim showed her.

Everyone stared at the writing wondering what it meant.

"There, you see, not as big, but just as fancy." said Kim, showing Ron the signature.

"So your saying that your mom did do it?" asked a confused Ron.

"No Ron," answered Kim, annoyed.

"I'm saying it was done by a human, either a doctor, or a professor."

The minute Kim said Professor, all the rangers looked at her.

"Professor?" asked Gadget curiously.

"Nimnull!" exclaimed Monterey, his face contorted with rage; Then he pounding the table that he sat at.

"He's gonna pay!" muttered Foxglove evenly, flexing the claws on her wings.

"Now, hold it you guys," Kim, cut them off.

"That's just a theory, we have no proof."

"Uh, Kim," said Ron looking at a piece of cloth that had been in the bag of clues.

"This might just be your proof."

Kim walked over and looked at the cloth with him.

It was white, and looked like a piece from a lab coat.

"So," Kim, murmured examining the cloth.

"This looks like the piece of a lab coat, now, the question is,"

"This is from Professor Nimnull's lab coat." declared Gadget.

"How can you be sure Gadget?" asked Ron curiously.

"Trust Me Ron," said Gadget, holding her little mouse nose, and handing the cloth back to Kim,

"I Know."

Suddenly, Zipper came zooming into the room, and started shouting in a squeaky gibberish voice.

"Zipper what is it?" asked Chip,

baffled by Zipper's frantic behavior.

"Take a deep breath lad, and tell us what's wrong." Monty told his little friend.

Zipper took a deep breath, and spoke in a calmer voice,

though Kim and Ron couldn't make out the words

"He said that he was outside,

and found someone who's in trouble." said Gadget to everyone.

"And that I must come."

Gadget ran out the door followed by everyone else.

She went out on the porch, (Which was a branch of the tree.)

Zipper flew ahead and pointed.

Gadget looked down and gasped.

There on the ground, lay the beaten and bloody form of Lawhinee.

"Lawhinee?!" gasped Gadget.

"What's she doing here?"

"And what is she doing here?" asked Dale scratching his head.

"I don't know," Gadget told him,

"But I'd better find out."

She ran down the tree trunk, the others followed.

Gadget reached Lawhinee.

Getting on her knees, she turned the wounded mouse over.

Lawhinee opened her eyes and gasped in pain.

"Gadget...I'm...sorry." said the Hawaiian mouse, then she passed out, from her injuries.

Everyone came running over to see what had happened.

"What's she doing here?" asked Chip in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh," exclaimed Foxglove in horror,

"What happened?"

"looks like she was attacked brutally." explained Monty, gesturing at the bloody wounds and the tears in her clothing.

"We have to take her to a hospital." Mrs. Dr. Possible said seriously,

"She's hurt badly."

"But Mom," declared Kim desperately,

"She's a mouse, we can't take a mouse into an emergency room."

Then Ron turned to his wife.

"Then turn her human, then take her in, say she was mugged, and you found her in the street or something."

"Great idea, Ron!" exclaimed Kim,

grabbing Gadget's arm,

"Come on Gadget, your coming with us.

She's gonna need to see a familiar face when she wakes up."

"But who's Gonna--" began Gadget

"I'll work the penlight, Gadget," Foxglove told her,

"You just wait here."

Foxglove flew back into the tree.

"You guys wait here." Gadget told them.

They all stared at her in disbelief.

"Why?" Chip half asked, half demanded.

"In case another case comes up," Gadget told her chipmunk husband.

"I'll be fine, it's just a hospital."

"O.K." he conceded reluctantly.

So soon, Gadget, Kim and Ron had gathered around Lawhinee outside and were waiting to be turned into humans.

Foxglove walked out on a tree limb, aimed the penlight, then clicked the top.

Soon a lavender beam came out and turned them all into humans.

"Nice work, Foxy," said human Gadget, examining herself, then she examined Lahwhinee;

She was a young strawberry blond woman, with purple eye shadow,

a blue Hawaiian dress with flowers.

Their were tears in her clothing, and blood from her wounds.

"We'd better hurry," Gadget said in a worried voice,

"She's loosing more blood."

Kim took out her cell phone, and dialed 911.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short time later, an ambulance arrived.

Some medics came out, and carefully put Lawhinee on a stretcher.

"Oh my-" a female medic exclaimed;

Then she looked at Gadget, Kim and Ron.

"What happened to her,"

Gadget opened her mouth, to tell her the truth, but Ron quickly covered her mouth with his hand, and Kim said,

"We just found her in the park, I think she was mugged, because we couldn't find her purse, wallet or any identification."

Gadget simply nodded her head, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"We'll need the emergency room."

the medic exclaimed, and got into the ambulance.

"We'd better go with them," Kim said to Ron and Gadget.

"Lawhinee is going to need us."

Kim started to head after them , but Gadget grabbed her shoulder.

"What?" asked Kim,

"We've got to go."

"Kim," responded Gadget,

"I just realized that we have a slight problem."

"What?" asked Kim looking puzzled.

"Yeah," asked Ron, equally puzzled

"Sooner or later, they're gonna discover that she's got animal blood, not human blood in her."

she told them grimly.

"But she's human," Ron exclaimed puzzled,

"how could she have animal blood."

"She may look like a human,"

Gadget explained,

"but there will still be differences they can find."

"So what do we do?" asked a worried Kim.

Gadget sighed.

"We'll have to tell them the truth."

she answered.

"Uh, but won't we go to the nut house?" asked Ron frowning.

Gadget hesitated.

"I hate to say it," Kim told her grimly,

"but he has a point."

"Then we'll have to prove it." declared Gadget, her face full of determination.

She looked up at the tree.

"Foxglove, give me the penlight!"

Foxglove flew down carrying the penlight in her feet, and dropped it in Gadget's hand.

"Let's go." she said running toward the town, Kim and Ron behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr Marx, a dark skinned young man, was working at a table in the emergency room, examining some blood.

Nearby, Lawhinee was laying on a bed unconscious.

Her Hawaiian clothes replaced with a knee length hospital gown;

and she was hooked to life support.

"Dr. Marx," said a nurse entering the emergency room, followed by Kim and Gadget .

"What?" he demanded in a calm voice.

"I am very busy."

"These people say they important information discerning your patient." the nurse explained crisply.

"Well," he said slowly.

"I could use information about this patient."

"Please leave." Kim asked the nurse.

The nurse left.

"O.K.," he asked thoughtfully.

"What can you tell me?"

"First, have you found anything... strange about her." asked Kim.

"Well," he began slowly,

"she seems to have been shot from the side, and then was cobbled brutally. She has a broken rib, and needs a blood transfusion.

And her blood it's...it's weird,"

Dr. Marx gestured to some test tubes with blood samples.

"I've only seen this blood type in animals."

"I can explain that." Kim told him.

"Good, I will take anything."

he declared stressfully.

"What is it?"

Kim quickly aimed the penlight,

and held it in view.

"this penlight can change anyone into any creature." she explained.

"Your patient was originally a mouse she got injured, and we turned into a human so we could help her."

Dr Marx stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" he asked, frowning deeply.

"Yes," Gadget interjected,

"Kim, show him."

Kim pointed the penlight at Gadget, and fired the lavender beam at her;

Gadget changed in size and form, back into a little mouse.

The doctor stared in bewilderment at Gadget.

"She was a mouse too," Kim explained.

"Now watch,"

she clicked the penlight at Gadget;

Soon Gadget grew to human form again.

"So, what is going on again?" he asked carefully.

"She got hurt badly doctor," Kim explained again, gesturing at Lawhinee.

"But, we had no idea where to take her for help." added Gadget.

"So, you turned her human, so I could help her?" asked Dr. Marx,

slowly understanding what they were saying.

Gadget and Kim nodded.

"O.K. I'll do what I can,"

Dr. Marx told them.

"But, she'll need a blood transfusion, and I don't have the blood she needs."

"What about mine?" asked Gadget earnestly.

"Could you use it?"

Dr. Marx eyed her carefully.

"Probably, but I'll need to check it first to see if it's the right type."

"O.K." said Gadget slowly,

"Do what you have to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gadget laid on a hospital bed, next to her was Lawhinee, still unconscious.

They were both attached together by a bloodline.

"Do you know if these two are related?" Dr. Marx asked Kim in a skeptical voice.

"Not that I know of doctor, why?"

asked a perplexed Kim.

"Because I went over their blood type and it is very rare, even in mice." replied the doctor.

"Are you saying they're..." Kim began to ask.

"Sisters." Dr. Marx finished.

"Sisters?" asked a shocked Kim.

"Sisters??" exclaimed Gadget, looking up wondering what they were talking about.

"Sisters??" asked Lawhinee, who had just regained consciousness.

"Where am I? What's going on?" she murmured, trying to come fully awake.

"Your in a hospital Lawhinee," Gadget assured her, looking across the room.

"It's alright."

Lawhinee looked at Gadget, and her eyes widened when she noticed two things.

First was that the young blond human in the bed next to her was about her size, which wasn't possible.

Then she noticed she was human.

"WHAT HAPPENED!!" she screamed.

"Now Lawhinee," said Gadget soothingly,

"calm down."

"Calm Down?" demanded a very upset

Lawhinee, ignoring the pain in her body.

"Calm Down?? I'm a human! How in the world did this happen?"

"Take it easy mam." Dr. Marx told her.

"Your recovering from severe injuries."

"What's going on?" Lawhinee demanded in a calmer voice.

"And who are you?"

"It's me, Gadget." Gadget told the young woman who used to be a mouse; smiling with slight amusement.

Lawhinee eyed Gadget, having difficulty absorbing this.

"Is this a joke?" she asked.

Gadget grinned and shook her head.

"As for what's going on, it was this," explained Kim, showing her the penlight.

"It can turn anyone into anything."

"Incredible," gasped Lawhinee, in amazement.

"now, why am I human?" she asked, beginning to calm down.

"Well," began Gadget from across the bed.

"When you passed out outside ranger head quarters, we knew you needed medical help, so we turned you human, and brought you too an emergency room."

Lawhinee had been listening very carefully to every word,

then suddenly she looked at herself.

"Where are my clothes?" she demanded glaring at everyone present.

"It's part of procedure," explained Dr. Marx.

Lawhinee's cheeks turned red, and she clutched her arms, trembling with embarrassment.

"Don't worry," he assured her,

"A woman did it."

Lawhinee sat back and relaxed.

Then she looked over at Gadget.

"Gadget!" she said excitedly,

"You've got to be careful," she exclaimed.

"Who did this too you?" asked Kim curiously.

"Was it Professor Nimnull?" asked Gadget angrily.

"We've got to find him Kim, he has to pay.."

"No." said Lawhinee,

"It wasn't Professor whoever," she explained dismissively,

"It was Rat Capone and his gang."

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next week, the story continues.

Thanks to anyone and everyone who's either read or reviewed or both.

God Bless


	17. Chapter 17

Three Weddings And A Funeral By Kim's #1 Fan

Hi gang, I'm back, I'm sorry for the wait, but I had to think of some answers for questions I know are coming soon.

A special thanks to my beta reader and my best friend, Data Seeker.

He gave me plenty of help with this story, and also most of my other stories, so God Bless you, my friend.

I do not own Kim and Co, or The Rescue Rangers,

and now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: The Funeral

Part 4: The Dirty Rat

"Rat Capone?!" an astonished Gadget exclaimed, her face full of shock.

"Rat Capone?" Kim asked frowning, her green eyes narrowed.

"Who's Rat Capone?" asked Ron curiously.

"Well," Gadget began to say.

"You know the old human gangster Al Capone?"

"Sure." answered Kim evenly.

"Who doesn't?" asked Ron frowning.

"Well, picture him, reincarnated as a rat, and he's what you get." explained Gadget distastefully.

"Oh." said Ron beginning to understand.

Then, Gadget turned back to Lawhinee,

"Now, tell me everything that you can remember before we found you." she told her.

"Well," began Lawhinee,

"I had just arrived in New York City, and was on my way to your tree house in the park."

"Why?" asked Gadget curiously.

"I wanted to apologize to you and the other rangers, for ruining your wedding and for being a royal pain." explained Lawhinee remorsefully.

She lowered her head in shame.

"And to tell you I'd given up my criminal ways."

Gadget, Kim, and Ron threw glances at each other.

"And you came all the way from Hawaii to do all that?" asked Ron, finding this hard to believe.

"Yes." answered Lawhinee, defensively.

"I felt it was something I should do. I couldn't live with myself till I set things right."

"I believe you." Gadget told Lawhinee trustfully.

"So what happened?"

"Well, I reached your headquarters, and that's when I got attacked."

XXXXXXFlashbackXXXXXXXXX

Lawhinee walked through the park, and saw the tree where the Rescue Rangers Headquarters was.

She took a deep breath.

"O.K." she told herself nervously.

"I'll be lucky if they don't jump me first and ask questions later.

But, I've got to do this."

Suddenly, there was a great sharp pain in her side, along with an explosive sound.

Lawhinee fell to the ground;

The pain in her side was so great, it seemed to be surging through her whole body.

"Well, hello Gadget." a deep accented voice said from a distance.

Lawhinee looked and saw a big rat, dressed in a fancy purple suit and hat, walking toward her.

He seemed elegant and evil at the same time; and he carried a gun in his paw.

Along side him, was a muscular stupid looking mouse, armed with a club, and a lizard, dressed in a red shirt, and brown hat carrying a knife.

"Well well, looks what we've got here boys," chuckled the rat evilly.

"It's my little ex-moll."

"Duh, isn't that the little mouse who turned you down boss?"

The stupid looking mouse asked.

"Aw, shut up!" shouted the rat, punching the big mouse's stomach,

the mouse grunted in pain.

Lawhinee clutched her side, grunting in pain, and got to her knees.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"You are such a forgetful girl Gadget," he began in a mocking voice.

"I am Rat Capone, and you are going to suffer for refusing to be my moll."

Lawhinee froze; her eyes wide in surprise and shock, as it slowly dawned on her that they thought she was Gadget, and they hated her for some reason.

"Get her, boys!" the rat ordered them ruthlessly.

"Duh yeah, and let's hurt her too."

the moronic mouse reminded his boss as he raised his club.

"Oh just hit her stupid!" the rat yelled impatiently.

The mouse and the lizard charged at Lawhinee with their weapons drawn;

Despite the pain her body was in, her mind was full of fear.

XXXXEND OF FLASHBACKXXX

"They brutalized me, and I guess they decided to let me die," explained Lawhinee, wincing as she remembered the horrible incident vividly.

"I thought I was going to die alone. Then you showed up.

I tought I should say sorry before I died, and managed too.

And the next thing I know, I wake up in this hospital bed, hearing something about sisters, and realizing that I was human." she finished in a matter of fact voice.

"But why did he say, that you refused to be his moll?" asked a very confused Kim.

"You've never met him till today."

"I can answer that." replied Gadget.

"You see, the first time the rangers met him, Rat Capone offered me the golden opportunity to be his moll, but of course, I turned him down."

"So, when he saw me," injected Lawhinee thoughtfully,

"he thought I was you."

"Exactly," Gadget agreed sadly,

a lump rising in her throat.

"I'm so sorry Lawhinee, I never meant..."

"Hey, that's alright, Gadj," Lawhinee assured Gadget nicely.

"If you hadn't turned him down, then I would have."

"Now, to the next mystery," Ron brought up,

"how can you two be sisters?"

"I really don't know Ron," Gadget told him in a serious voice.

"it doesn't make sense. You see, I really don't remember my mother.

All I know about her, is what my father told me, and he always told me, she had strawberry blond hair, like mine."

Lawhinee's eyes went wide with surprise.

"My mother had strawberry blond hair."

"Did you know your father?" asked Kim curiously, wondering if these two were possibly related.

Lawhinee shrugged.

"I never saw my father," she replied evenly.

She always told me my father was a flier."

Now, it was Gadget's turn to be shocked.

"Your father was a flier?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Lawhinee frowning.

"But, does that prove that we're sisters?"

Gadget went into thought for a moment before answering.

"Did your mother ever mention the name GeeGaw Hackwrench?"

Now Lawhinee was more than just shocked.

"How did you know my father's name?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because," Gadget began to say,

"That was my father's name too.

Plus, he was always talking about someday, taking me back to Hawaii."

Surprise crossed Kim's face.

"Back to Hawaii??" exclaimed Ron, finding this hard to believe.

"Yes, but that day never came,"

replied Gadget sadly.

"Because just days before we were supposed to leave, he went out on one last flight and..."

"And you never saw him again." finished Lawhinee.

"That's sort of like what happened to my mom," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"She told me that we were going to America, to find my father,

she went out that morning to get provisions for the trip..."

"And you never saw her again."

Gadget finished the sentence.

Lawhinee could no longer speak, she was sobbing so hard, so she simply nodded her head.

"Oh, Sister." cried Gadget, getting up from the bed she was in, going over and hugging her new found sister.

The two women hugged each other.

Kim, Ron and were silent, not wanting to interrupt this reunion,

while Dr. Marx silently left the room, to check on his other paitents.

Finally, the two sisters stopped hugging, and Gadget recomposed herself.

"Well, the mystery is solved,"

Gadget began to say slowly.

"Now, we'll find that dirty rat Capone, and make him pay for what he did to my sister! But first, we'll need to be mice again."

"And a chipmunk." added Ron excitedly.

"Yes Ron, and a chipmunk." Gadget replied sweetly.

"And then, our best bet would be to search the sewers of New York.

"EEWW!!" exclaimed Kim distastefully.

"Sorry Kim," Gadget told her sympathetically.

"But that's where we left him, the last time we fought him."

"But you can't leave me!" Lawhinee called out, looking serious.

"It'll be alright, sister dear," Gadget assured her.

"We have to find Capone."

"But I'm scared," she told Gadget, grasping her hand.

"I don't want to be alone in this place."

"It must be a mental thing," Ron commented.

"She's not used to being a human

and being alone."

Lawhinee nodded; though an adult, she looked like a scared child.

"Someone's gonna have to stay with Lawhinee." replied Gadget, still holding her sisters trembling hand.

"I'll do it." volunteered Ron.

"Ron!" exclaimed Kim, staring at her husband in surprise.

"I need you with me."

"Aw, c'mon K.P. ," argued Ron.

"I may have MMP, but I'm still the best choice.

Your a good fighter, and you'll need Gadget to lead you through the sewers.

I assume she is familiar with them."

"He's right Kim," Gadget interjected handing Ron the penlight.

"He is the logical choice."

Kim scowled, not happy with the whole thing, but conceded defeat.

Just then, there was a knock on the window.

Kim went to the window and opened it and a light reddish bat flew into the hospital room.

"It's Foxglove." exclaimed Gadget in surprise as the bat hovered in the air.

She turned to face Ron.

"Ron, change us."

Ron clicked the penlight, and watched as a lavender beam enclosed both Kim and Gadget;

Lawhinee stared in amazement as they transformed into mice.

Kim and Gadget looked up and watched Foxglove land on her feet

a distance from them.

"What's going on Foxy?" asked Gadget.

"I need the penlight," Foxglove answered softly.

"the other rangers and I have tracked Professor Nimnull to his secret lab, and we need to be humans to take him down."

"All right," Kim cut in,

"I'll get right on it."

She looked up at Ron.

Since she couldn't speak to him, she signaled with her paws to Ron, to give her the penlight.

Ron eyed his tiny wife, wondering what she was trying to say.

"I think she wants the penlight."

Lawhinee commented in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh right," Ron mentally slapped himself.

Then he handed Kim the penlight.

"Here Foxglove," said Kim handing her her the penlight.

"But promise me you won't hurt him, I have an idea of how Nimnull can serve time for murdering your mother."

"Oh all right," Foxglove replied with a trace of reluctance,

"I promise."

Then she gathered the penlight, and flew out the window.

Ron scratched his head, wondering what exactly had happened.

"Was that supposed to happen?"

asked Ron, looking down at his mouse size wife.

Kim looked up and nodded her head.

Then Gadget and Kim waved goodbye to Ron and Lawhinee, and took off out the door.

"Maybe I should have carried them outside." commented Ron.

"They could get hurt."

"Nonsense," Lawhinee assured the blond haired young man.

"we mice have gone through human infested buildings unnoticed countless times.

They'll be alright."

"Yeah," Ron muttered, still worried for his wife, even though he was sure that Gadget knew what she was doing.

Ron sighed, and took a seat some distance from Lawhinee's bed and started reading a magazine.

Lawhinee looked up at Ron, and hesitated for several minutes.

"Ron," she began to say,

"You don't believe me do you?" she asked softly.

"Don't believe what?" asked Ron,

looking up from his magazine, perplexed by the question.

"That I've given up crime, and wanted to say sorry." Lawhinee told him.

"Well, actually," Ron began uneasily, not wanting to be rude, but refusing to lie either.

"I'd like to believe you Lawhinee, but after all you've done, no."

Lawhinee looked down shamefaced.

"Sorry." she whispered softly.

"Besides," Ron continued.

"How come you didn't know that you had a sister.

I can't see parents keeping that from their kids."

"Well," Lawhinee began to explain.

"My mother told me that my father liked to travel a lot, while she preferred to stay in Hawaii,

and she hardly saw him.

I can assume that Gadget went with my father, shortly before I was born."

"Wait a minute," Ron cut her off,

disbelief in his voice.

"You and Gadget are about the same age, so how can that be possible, unless he took a baby with him?

Personally I can't see parents doing that."

"Mice don't age the same way humans do," Lawhinee replied, slightly annoyed.

"We reach maturity differently from humans."

"Well, that makes sense." Ron conceded.

"So I can only assume that when Gadget and my father left, my mother was carrying me, and didn't know it until after they left." explained Lawhinee.

"The last time my mother saw my father, she said we were preparing to leave, and to meet him in an area, and that there would be a surprise for me.

But, before we could say hi, suddenly, from out of the bushes slithered two snakes," her face looked grim.

"I ran away. Mama later told me that one of the snakes swallowed dad whole.

I was hurt a little, loosing the father I didn't know.

I guess she thought that one of the snakes got Gadget too, and she never told me about her to spare me the added heart ache."

"Oh," replied Ron understandingly.

"Yeah, that kinda makes sense."

"So, do you believe me now?"

Lawhinee asked, half curious, half hopeful.

Ron considered that for a moment.

"Yeah," he answered,

"I'll give you the benefit of a doubt."

"Oh thank you Ron." Lawhinee squealed happily, grabbing him and wrapping her arms around him.

"That means a lot to me."

"Hey," exclaimed Ron,

"Your just lucky Kim didn't see that, or you'd be in that hospital bed for a lot longer."

They both laughed at that joke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Gadget and Kim were making their way through the sewers.

Kim was glad she was wearing shoes, because the ground was so gross.

Kim threw a glance at Gadget, and noticed a rage imprinted on her face.

"Gadget, are you alright?" asked Kim kindly.

"I will be, when I locate Rat Capone!" answered Gadget bitterly,

not looking at Kim.

"He hurt the sister I never even knew I had. He will pay."

Kim hesitated, feeling she should say something.

"Gadget," Kim began kindly,

"your too angry. I want you too take a deep breath and count to ten."

Gadget gave Kim a dirty look.

"Why should I?" she demanded.

"Because, I'm your friend, and I don't want you to do something you'll regret later." answered Kim.

"Remember how Foxglove felt when her mother died? She was angry too."

Gadget scowled. Her anger was natural.

Sure, she didn't know that Lawhinee was her sister till recently, and Lawhinee was a creep; But, in her mind, her anger was still justified.

Yet, deep in her heart, she knew that Kim, was in the right;

Her anger was motivated by passion and fury, not justice.

"Gadget," Kim began softly.

"I'm sure it's hard but,"

"How would you know it's hard?" Gadget snapped; her temper flared.

"Because," replied Kim kindly.

"You don't need to get hit by a brick, to know it will hurt."

"Though you might need to get hit by a brick to know how much it hurts."

Gadget sighed.

"Kim...I...I..." she stuttered, her soul full of turmoil.

"Try counting to ten." Kim told her, gently touching her shoulder .

"It works for some people."

Gadget took a deep breath and began counting.

By the time she reached 10 she was calm.

"Good." said Kim kindly.

"Now, let's discuss something to help you forget your problem.

Why didn't you know you had a sister?

I can't imagine parents keeping their kids apart."

"Well, my father liked to travel a lot, but he said my mother liked to stay in Hawaii." explained Gadget.

"When I was little, I went on a trip with my father.

My best guess is that my mother was pregnant with Lawhinee, and she didn't know till after we left."

"But you two are about the same age, how is that possible?" asked Kim.

"Mice age differently then humans." Gadget replied with a shrug.

"We don't grow to maturity the same way humans do."

"Right." Kim commented.

"And then what happened?"

"Well, we sent letters, and got letters back," Gadget continued.

"I guess he never told me about my sister, because he wanted to surprise me when we got home.

The last thing my father told me about my mother was that we were getting ready to live in America, and that there would be a surprise for me."

Gadget shrugged.

"I guess Lawhinee was the surprise. Anyway, we reached Hawaii to meet her; when all of a sudden, two snakes slithered out of the woods and attacked us.

I ran away."

"Oh no." Kim gasped in horror, imagining a snake big enough to swallow her.

"The last thing he saw, was her fighting one of the snakes to give us time to get away,"

Gadget continued sadly.

"I was heart broken, and I guess he never told me about my sister, to save me the extra heart ache."

"Sorry." Kim whispered, feeling a sympathetic ache in her.

"So, we continued our travels till dad passed away, and then I became an inventor, till finally, I joined the Rescue Rangers." Gadget finished explaining.

Kim was silent, giving Gadget a chance to get over this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes later,

Kim and Gadget walked through a tunnel, and suddenly, two animals came in view.

One was a giant of a mouse, with a bulky body and a stupid expression on his face.

The other was a skinny green lizard dressed in a red shirt and a gray cap.

They both carried guns and they both looked shocked.

"This isn't possible!" the lizard gasped in shock.

"It's her ghost!" the dumb mouse gasped.

His body trembled, and he took a step back.

At first, Kim and Gadget were puzzled by their reaction,

then Gadget figured it out.

"Yes, I am a ghost," Gadget told them with a grin,

"And you're all going to pay for killing me."

Kim smiled, realizing what Gadget was doing.

The big mouse dropped his gun, full of terror.

The lizard was scared, but wasn't so gullible.

"Get a grip you idiot, it's a trick,"

he told his partner in a low voice.

"And I'll prove it, ghosts can't be shot."

He pointed his gun at Gadget.

Gadget froze, shocked that her plan wasn't working.

The gun fired, and Gadget fell to the ground,

Kim was on top of her.

Moving fast, Kim did her next move, she acrobatically jumped left and right dodging the bullets from the lizard's gun.

"Help me you," the lizard began to shout, before Kim kicked the gun out of his hand, and then punched him, knocking him down.

Kim turned to the mouse that towered over her.

Slow witted, he tried to catch her.

Kim jumped over his head and kicked him.

She ran and jumped around him, evading his huge paws, and then she delivered more blows.

Kim then jumped on the big mouse's shoulders, and pushed his pressure point, and he fell over unconscious.

Kim looked over at Gadget who was getting to her feet.

"Are you all right Gadget?" Kim asked, in a worried voice.

"Yeah, the bullet missed me, thanks to you," Gadget answered, still shaken by how close she came to death.

"Guess my idea didn't work."

"It was still clever," Kim assured her.

"They had no way of knowing that you and Lawhinee weren't

one and the same."

Gadget scowled, feeling a flash of anger, being reminded of what had happened to her sister.

"Let's go after Rat Capone." she replied in a low voice.

Kim nodded, and took what looked like a tube of lipstick from her pocket.

"Let's secure them first."

she told Gadget as she knelt down beside the lizard and the mouse,

and sprayed some kind of goo from the lipstick tube,

holding them like glue.

"What's that?" asked Gadget skeptically.

"It's sort of like super glue," Kim answered, giving the giant mouse extra binding just in case.

"Compliments of Wade."

"Impressive." commented Gadget, as they walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lair in the sewer,

Rat Capone was sitting on a fancy chair in his lair, munching cheese, and drinking fine wine.

Around the room were various things he'd plundered from others.

A few gems, pearls, coins and a few toys.

Though Rat Capone had luxury,

(even if it wasn't as big as he wanted it.)

he had recently felt uneasiness

that he had done away with the strawberry blond traitor.

Although he was dangerous,

this was the first time he had ever taken a life.

It had felt so sweet to torture the traitor, and to have her die slowly.

Even if she survived, (which wasn't likely,) she would surely be crippled for life;

A fate possibly worse then death.

But shortly afterwards, the pleasure that Capone felt, gave way to fear,

and an emotion he wasn't familiar with;

And he began to suspect the rangers, or even some avenging angel coming after him.

There was a whispering sound and Rat Capone stopped and looked around.

He thought he saw a faded gray object move through the room.

He blinked, and then saw nothing.

He rubbed his head.

'Why am I so nervous?' he asked himself,

'I have nothing to fear.'

"_Killer!"_ a voice whispered at his side.

Rat Capone gasped and looked, but saw nothing.

"There are no such things as spirits." he insisted to himself.

"It's just some indigestion from excessive eating, and the possibility

that the rangers might find out and come after me."

He got up and paced back and forth in his hideout,

his uneasiness was in check,

and what he was sure was his imagination wasn't playing tricks on him.

He stopped and looked around. It was too quiet, many things could happen.

"Where are those goons?" he asked himself irritably.

"Those rangers could show up any minute for revenge after what I did to their sweet little Gadget."

Just then, there was a tiny knock on the door to his hideout.

Capone jumped in shock;

Then he took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Probably just Arnold and Sugar Ray," he tried to assure himself.

"But, just in case."

He drew a revolver from his fancy suit.

He opened the door and to his surprise, found a beautiful female mouse.

She had white fur, big green eyes,

and long red hair that went down to her waist in one long pony tail,

and luscious red lips

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who is this red headed stranger?

Come back next time and find out.

Till then, thanks to all, for reading and reviewing.

God Bless


	18. Chapter 18

Three Weddings And A Funeral By Kim's #1 Fan.

Greetings once again friends,

We're back with more action, more comedy, and more adventure.

To those who've been reading, welcome back.

To those who've just joined us,

Welcome, and I hope you enjoy the ride.

As always, many thanks to my beta reader Data Seeker.

I do not own Kim and Co., or The Rescue Rangers, so please, don't sue, it's all in fun.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: The Funeral

Part 5: The Fall Of Rat Capone.

Capone stared at the beautiful female mouse, his revolver in his paw;

The female mouse froze.

"Please don't shoot me." she pleaded in a small voice.

Rat Capone snapped out of his daze, and put the revolver away.

"Sorry Missie," he apologized in a stammering voice as he put the revolver back in his coat.

"Who are you?"

The female mouse relaxed, and put on a seductive pose.

"My name is Kimberly." she replied in a soft sultry voice.

"Are you Rat Capone?" she asked softly.

"Why uh, yes I am." he replied, turning on his charm.

"Oh wonderful," she squealed.

"You see, I'm close friends with your muscle boy, Arnold Mousenager, and he told me you were still in desperate need of a moll, and well, I just thought I could help in that area."

Rat Capone grinned evilly.

"Why sure doll," he practically purred.

"I'd love to have you in my gang."

"Great," the red headed mouse replied softly.

"Just call me Dolly."

"Great doll, uh, I mean Dolly," said Capone happily.

"Now, have you seen your pal Arnold? I'm still waiting for him and Sugar Ray to come back."  
"Why yes, Ratsy Baby," she cooed touching his arm.

"As a matter of fact, he told me where to find you.

He wanted me to tell you that he and Sugar Ray, had the rangers all tied up, when they arrived for some interference or something;

And were ready for you to come and finish them."

"Great Dolly," exclaimed Rat Capone excitedly.

"Let's go."

The red haired mouse and the rat walked out of the hideout together.

"Ya know Dolly," said Capone, clutching her paw and leering at her attractive features,

"This could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

The red haired female turned her head away slightly; disgust and something like guilt rippling through her.

"_I hope not."_ she muttered to herself._"_

"What?" asked the rat, startled by her words.

Though mangled to be sure.

"Oh," exclaimed Dolly, realizing her mistake.

"I said I hope so Ratsy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They soon arrived at the spot where Gadget sat at a fire, watching over the two goons.

The minute Capone spotted the blond mouse, he gasped.

"BBBBut Yyyyyour..." he stuttered,

the fear of ghosts and avenging angels hitting him in full force.

"Dead?" asked Gadget with a grin.

Her light blue eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Nope, afraid not. Oh, and this is for my sister."

And she ran at him, and punched him in the stomach.

"Oof." he cried out, the pain in his gut, and his fear and bewilderment great.

"Dolly, save me!" he shouted.

"Right Ratsy baby." the red headed mouse replied.

She reached into her pocket, and grabbed what looked like a tube of lipstick, and fired a glue like material at him, binding him up.

"What the heck do you think your doing?" demanded Rat Capone.

His fear rage and confusion was so great, it was choking him.

"Helping my friend Gadget,

ratsy." Kim explained with a grin.

"Why you dirty little..."

Rat Capone never finished what he was saying, because Gadget went over and slapped him in the face.

Rat Capone looked at the young blond mouse in fear.

"This isn't possible." he stuttered.

"You should be dead! Or at least out of commission for a long time!"

"You see, Ratsy," began Gadget in a quiet menacing voice as she walked around him with a slight drama to her steps.

"The one you ruthlessly attacked

was really my twin sister from

Hawaii."

Rat Capone stared at her in disbelief.

"But How??" he asked.

"And you'll be glad to know, she's gonna be just fine, no thanks to you Ratsy." she told the rat contemptibly.

"Consider yourself lucky,"

Gadget suggested.

"I have half a mind to make you suffer, like you made my sister suffer."

Rat Capone glowered up at Gadget and Kim.

"We can still do it."Kim reminded him,

deciding to torture him a little.

"No! Please!" he begged desperately.

"You're supposed to be the good guys, you can't do this!"

Gadget stared at Kim.

And Kim, having her hands/paws

on her hips,

smiled and winked at Gadget.

Gadget nodded understandingly.

"Let's contact the others, and have them picked up later." suggested Kim.

"Right Kim." agreed Gadget.

"Oh, and Gadget," began Kim softly,

"Please don't tell Ron how I lured Rat boy here, into our little trap."

"Why? Will he get mad about the flirt trick?" asked Gadget crossing her arms.

"He really doesn't seem the type."

"No," Kim began to explain,

"Actually, he could handle the news better then I would if I found out he flirted with another woman, even if it was for a good reason." Kim explained reluctantly,

feeling a little ashamed of her one character flaw.

"I'd just rather that he didn't know, and what he won't know wont hurt him."

Gadget shrugged.

"O.K., but I still think your over reacting."

Kim felt uncomfortable, and decided to change the subject.

"How do you think the others are doing?" she asked Gadget.

"I'm sure there fine." she replied confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, just outside of Nimnull's secret lab, (which was a condemned building that wouldn't be demolished for some time.)

The rangers waited on top of the roof for Foxglove to return.

Suddenly, Zipper shouted and pointed.

"Zipper pally," exclaimed Monty,

"What is it?"

Monty was soon looking over the edge, with Dale and Chip beside him.

They all watched as Nimnull, got into his small car, and drove away.

"Oh great," complained Dale.

"he's getting away."

"_Zipper,"_ Chip whispered to the fly,

"_Follow him, and find out what he's doing."_

"Yeah," agreed Dale,

"While we wait here for Foxy, then have her turn us all into humans."

Chip nodded his head.

"Exactly." he stated.

"As soon as you know where he's going," Monterey Jack interjected,

"Come back and tell us."

Zipper gave a tiny salute, then flew off in pursuit of Nimnull's car.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

The rangers were waiting outside bored.

"I hope he hasn't left the country."

complained Dale.

"Don't be so negative," grumbled Chip,

"or you'll make the rest of us negative."

Dale grunted, crossing his arms, a frown on his face.

Just then, Foxglove arrived back with the penlight in her feet.

"Where's Zipper?" she asked, looking around in wonder.

"He's following Nimnull's car, to discover what he's up to." replied Chip.

"He'll be back soon hon,"

Dale explained to his wife.

"As soon as he finds out where Nimnull's going, he'll come back and let us know."

Suddenly, everyone was staring in bewilderment at Foxglove.

Her eyes were bulging,

her teeth were bared, and her body trembled with emotion as if she would charge at any moment.

"Darling," began Dale nervously,

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Am I feeling alright?!" she demanded angrily, turning on her fellow rangers.

"I'm gone for not five minutes, and you fools let that murderer escape, and you ask me how I'm feeling?!"

"Now just one cheese eatin minute luv," began Monty in their defense.

"Yes, Monterey?" she snarled very angrily, turning to face him.

"They let my mother's slayer escape!"

Foxglove's fangs couldn't grow, nor could her eyes turn red, like her mother's could.

But there was a deadly resolve inside her; vividly expressed through her voice, face and body language.

Monterey was taken aback by the rage he saw in little Foxglove.

"Dale," Chip whispered to his friend.

"Try to calm her down, she might listen to you."

"Uh..." murmured Dale, unsure what to do.

Suddenly, he remembered a song that his mother had always sang to him when he was upset, and it always helped him.

He quickly went over and hugged his wife, and began to sing softly in her ear.

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star,

How I wonder what you are."

Foxglove struggled, not wanting to lose her anger.

"Let Go of Me!" she hissed.

Dale continued singing.

"Up above the world so high,

like a diamond in the sky."

Moments later, Foxglove stopped struggling, and soon, she was returning Dale's hug, and humming along to the song that he sang.

Chip and Monterey stared at the scene in disbelief.

Finally, after a few moments of this she had calmed down.

Dale stopped singing, but held his wife close to him.

Then Foxglove straightened up,

and looked at the others.

"Sorry guys," she apologized shamefully.

"I guess I need to learn to control my anger." she explained softly.

"Don't worry sweetie," replied Dale hugging her harder,

"We'll all help."

"Yeah, agreed Chip,

"but first we need to be humans so we can follow Nimnull."

Suddenly, Foxglove remembered about the penlight, and picked it up off the ground.

"Oops," she said sheepishly, now just hold still."

She aimed the penlight at the other rangers, set it for human, and clicked the top.

A lavender beam emitted from the penlight, and turned the male rangers into their human selves.

They examined each other closely, then looked at little Foxglove.

"Tooraloo," exclaimed Monty, overwhelmed by the transformation.

"I'm never gonna get used to that ride."

"I guess that means you'd rather remain human, then go on that trip again." teased Dale.

Monty groaned,

"I hate it when your right." he murmured.

Chip straightened his fedora,

moved over to Foxglove, and took the penlight from her.

Then he quickly aimed it, and clicked the top.

Soon, Foxglove too, was her human self again.

She examined herself.

"I'll never get used to not having wings." she remarked out loud,

holding her left arm out.

"I feel naked."

"It could be worse," commented Chip, crossing his arms.

Since they had all taken to wearing clothes, nobody was naked.

"Your right Chip," she conceded,

gazing at the clothing she wore.

(Brownish, sleeveless shirt, rust colored pants, and no shoes.)

"Now, let's wait for Zipper."

"Ere he is now." cried Monty

upon seeing his little friend flying up to them.

Chip immediately turned, aimed the penlight at him, and fired.

In a flash of lavender, Zipper quickly turned human, and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oof!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry bud," Chip apologized to the small middle aged man.

"My mistake."

Zipper murmured something as he sat down, rubbing himself.

"Where's Nimnull?" asked Dale helping him up.

"He's right behind me." answered Zipper, pointing at a small car coming up the street toward the lair.

"He had to do a little shoplifting at an electronic store."

Foxglove looked down at the car, and glowered.

"Take it easy sweetie." Dale told his wife, touching her shoulder.

She glared at him.

Dale gulped, and tried a gamble.

"Twinkle, Twinkle little Star."

he sang to his wife.

Foxglove's glare softened.

"Thanks dear." she told her goofball husband, calming down.

"O.K.," Monterey told everyone, "lets get that wackjob."

Monty's fists were clutched, and his face was full of determination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Norton Nimnull snuck into his secret lab and went to a table with a ray gun.

He removed a component from a case.

"Now once I insert this component, my counterfeit money ray will be fully functional, and I will be able to duplicate real money and be very rich.

Ho, Ho, Ho." he chuckled.

"Then I'll be able to buy more parts to make a powerful weapon

and commit greater crimes.

Then I'll take a vacation."

He paused dreamily.

"Well,you won't get very far scum." a gruff voice with an Australian accent declared from behind him.

Nimnull turned, and saw five people surrounding him.

One was a young man with brown hair, dressed in a jacket, pants and a fedora.

The second man was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and pants.

He had wavy brown hair and freckles.

The third was a short middle aged man with a bald head, dressed in a red shirt and pants.

The fourth was a burly man dressed in a shirt pants and trench coat, also a hat with goggles.

He had piercing green eyes, a bushy mustache and an angry scowl.

The fifth was a young woman;

She was slender, with long reddish brown hair, and was dressed in a sleeveless shirt, and pants; her fists were clutched, and her face scowled deeply.

"Who are you?" exclaimed Nimnull loudly.

"What's going on?"

"Norton Nimnull!" stated the young man with the fedora who seemed to be the leader.

"We accuse you of murder!"

"Murder?!" exclaimed a petrified

Nimnull.

"Yes!" the red headed female declared.

"You murdered my mother!" she cried.

She ran at him, and began punching him.

"Leave me alone!" Nimnull cried out trying to push her away from himself.

"Foxy!" Chip remarked.

"Stop that, right now!"

The angry young woman grunted,

and stepped back from Nimnull.

"I swear," stuttered a very upset and frightened Nimnull.

"I didn't murder anyone."

"What about these?" the big man asked in a heavily accented Australian voice, tossing the letter and the scrap of cloth from his lab coat at him.

"They were around the area where the murder happened."

"Did you, or did you not write that note?" the man in the Hawaiian shirt asked, his arms across his chest, scowling.

"Well, yes I did," Nimnull conceded reluctantly.

"But I..."

"And is that or is that not a scrap of your lab coat."

The middle aged man asked glowering at Nimnull.

"Yes, but..." Nimnull began.

"Then you murdered my mother!"

screamed Foxglove, and she ran at Nimnull.

Monty caught her in his huge arms.

"Let go of me!" shrieked Foxglove as she struggled in Monty's grip.

"Dale, can you calm her down?" asked Chip in a weary voice.

"Right Chip." replied Dale.

He went over to his wife, and began humming to her,

"Twinkle, twinkle.."

"Shut up Dale!" shouted Foxglove.

"I wanna hear his excuse."

"Well,...Well you see...uh..." stammered Nimnull.

"All right," he cried finally.

"Yes I wrote the note, and yes that's a piece from my lab coat,

and yes I did build the time bomb." he confessed.

"MURDERER!!" shouted Foxglove, struggling against Monty's hold on her.

"Listen to me Foxy," Monty told her as he held her firmly.

"I don't like this low life anymore then you, but this isn't right.

What would your mother say?"

Foxglove froze, her rage replaced with confusion and guilt, as she recalled her dream/vision.

"_Don't taint my memory with murder."_

Her mother's word's echoed in her mind.

"Sorry everyone." she apologized

sadly, slumping in Monty's arms.

Dale patted her head with his left hand.

"It's alright Foxy," he whispered lovingly.

"We're here for you."

"Please," Nimnull cried out, getting to his knees.

"She promised me a lot of money, but I didn't know what she would do with it!"

"Who did?" asked Chip suspiciously.

"Some French woman." explained Nimnull uneasily.

"She paid me two hundred for the bomb, plus another hundred to write the note as she wanted it.

I had no idea she was going to kill anyone! Honest!"

"French woman?" asked Monty skeptically, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

"Can you describe her mate?"

"Yeah," replied Nimnull fearfully.

"Light brown hair, blue eyes, tall and well built.

Naturally she had a French accent.

She wore a yellow knee length skirt, and a pink button shirt."

"Wait a minute," interjected Zipper,

"Why would a French woman want you to build a bomb for her?

Who is she?"

"She wouldn't give me her name,"

Nimnull replied.

"She said something about getting revenge on this guy named Monterey Jack."

Monty gasped, his face turned pale.

"Desiree?" he exclaimed in shock;

Everyone stared at Monty in disbelief.

"That's impossible," remarked Foxglove frowning.

"She and her gang are locked up, he's just lying to cover his skin."

"No! I swear!" Nimnull cried out desperately.

"I only built the bomb, I didn't kill anyone!"

"O.K. Hold it!" Chip ordered everyone.

"I'm gonna make a phone call to the prison where Desiree was sent to, and see if she's still there."

"Sounds good Mate," replied Monty, uneasy at the idea of Desiree being loose.

"Yes, you do that." Nimnull agreed anxiously.

"You better hurry at it."

"Not so fast," remarked Foxglove.

"Even if you didn't murder my mother, you did do something unscrupulous that lead to her death."

"You can't hurt me!" he begged.

The rangers threw glances at each other.

Chip and Foxglove nodded.

Then Dale pointed at something on the table.

Nimnull turned his head and noticed Dale was pointing at a cage he kept around, just in case those pesky rodents showed up.

Then they looked at Nimnull.

"Don't worry," stated Foxglove, with a sinister smile as she took the penlight out of her pocket,

"this won't hurt a bit."

The lavender beam fired at Nimnull.

Suddenly, Nimnull felt like he was falling.

When he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe it.

He had become a Gopher,

with orange fur, a balding head, glasses and a lab coat.

Foxglove grabbed him before he could escape.

"Now," she began in a sinister voice,

"Let's see how you like being the little guy for once."

"Foxglove D. Fruit Bat,"

Dale began sternly to his wife.

"Put the bad little man in his cage, and finish this case."

"Yes Dale," she replied softly;

and went toward the cage, put the gopher in it, and locked him inside.

"Well, I'd better make that phone call," announced Chip,

"Everyone wait here."

Chip turned to find a phone.

Foxglove lowered her head, looking very sad.

Monty, Dale and Zipper noticed the deep sorrow on her face.

"Everything all right luv?" asked Monty kindly, touching her shoulder.

"I did it again," Foxglove confessed sadly.

"I can't control my temper."

"It's OK Foxglove," Dale assured her lovingly, wrapping his arms around her, and stroking her red hair.

"We all make mistakes."

"I'm... I'm sorry." she sobbed softly, tears appeared in her eyes.

She buried her face in her husbands chest.

Zipper looked at Foxglove

sympathetically.

Dale held his wife close, and began singing.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."

Foxglove laid her head against her husband's chest, her eyes closed, humming to the song that her husband sang.

"Like a Diamond in the sky,"

Dale continued singing.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star,"

"I don't get how Dale's method works Zipper," commented Monty,

"But I'm glad it does."

Zipper nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there's your twist folks,

come back next time, for the return of Desiree Deluree.

Until then, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed.

God Bless


	19. Chapter 19

Three Weddings And A Funeral.

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hi guys, I'm back with more.

Before I begin, I'd like to say thanks to my good friend, and beta reader, Data Seeker, without him, My stories would not be this good.

Many thanks to anyone and everyone still reading.

As always, I do not own Kim And Co. or The Rescue Rangers.

(Wish I did.)

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 : The Funeral

Part 6 : The Return of Desiree

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at Ranger H.Q.,

Mrs. Possible and Monique were getting ready to watch their favorite t.v. Show, "Law and Order."

"Oh, that dreamy Sam Waterston,"

exclaimed Mrs. Possible softly,

"he can try my case any day."

"You can have him," replied Monique from the kitchen,

where she was fixing them a snack.

"Give me that dreamboat, Jessie L. Martin."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Monique," Shouted Mrs. Possible, as she got off the couch.

"You just keep working on those sandwiches."

"Right on, Mrs. Dr. P." answered Monique.

Mrs. Possible went over to the door and opened it.

She blinked when she found a cute little squirrel with an armful of books.

"Hi," she said smiling,

"is Gadget around? I'm here to return these books I borrowed."

Mrs. Possible looked closely at the little squirrel.

She wore a pink baby tee shirt, a pair of jeans and no shoes.

She had her long red hair tied behind her in a long pony tail.

She reminded her of Kim when she was that age.

"Can I put these down somewhere?" begged the little squirrel girl.

"Oh," exclaimed Mrs. Possible, snapping out of her daze.

"I'm so sorry dear, follow me."

She led the squirrel into Gadget's workshop, and showed her to Gadget's bookcase, which was filled with medical books, psychology books, Science books and How To books.

She watched as the squirrel replaced all her books

"Hmm," she murmured picking one up.

"Animal Anatomy eh?"

"Yeah," the young girl replied.

"I'd like to be a doctor but..."

Suddenly, an idea hit Mrs. Possible.

"You know," she uttered slowly.

"What the rangers really need on their team is a doctor."

"Really?" asked the little girl.

"Oh by the way miss, my name is Tammy, Tammy Squirrel."

"Andrea, Andrea Possible." Mrs. Possible responded kindly.

Suddenly, the little squirrel's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"You don't mean the Andrea Possible?"

"That's right." Mrs. Possible confirmed nodding.

"The famous brain surgeon?" asked the squirrel smiling brightly.

"Yep, that's me." Mrs. Possible replied with a smile.

"Oh Wow!" exclaimed Tammy shaking paws with Andrea energetically.

"I'm your biggest fan, I've read all your papers you've ever written."

"And you understood them?" asked Mrs. Possible curiously.

"Oh yes, mam." replied Tammy happily.

"See I've got a photographic memory, and I remember everything I see and hear."

"I see." commented Mrs. Possible, touching her chin thoughtfully.

"That's why I borrowed those books from Gadget, so I could study to be a doctor, like you, but for animals."

Just then, Mrs. Possible remembered what she had been doing before all the hero worship.

"As I was saying Tammy, the rangers need a doctor on their team for wounds and such."

"Well, if I could get my paws on a first aid book..."

"I'll mail you one when I get home." exclaimed Mrs. Possible.

Just then, Tammy realized something.

"Wait a minute," she declared in disbelief; looking at Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"You can't be Andrea Possible the brain surgeon, because she's a human, and your a mouse."

"Well," began Mrs Possible.

"That's a long story, but to make a long story short, Gadget shot me with a penlight beam, which changed, me, my daughter Kim, and her best friend Monique,"

"Hi there," Monique called out waving her wing from the kitchen.

"Into mice, and a bird?" Tammy asked slowly, her brain absorbing this info.

"Exactly sweetie." replied Andrea mildly.

"Oh, right," uttered Tammy mentally slapping herself.

"Gadget showed me that penlight, she even let me help to rebuild it.

I'm quite smart too you know."

"Yes," Dr. Possible replied.

"And having a doctor will help solve having to turn someone human to take them to the hospital."

Tammy eyed her.

"You sound like something happened." she remarked.

"Your right," Mrs. Possible answered.

"Someone named Lawhinee was seriously injured today, and we had to turn her human to take her to the emergency room."

Tammy frowned as she absorbed what she heard.

"So, because they don't have a doctor on their team, they took her to an emergency hospital?" asked Tammy as she was still trying to grasp the truth.

"That's right." Mrs. Possible replied.

"But she is an enemy." remarked Tammy.

"At least, that's what I heard from Gadget."

"Uh Tammy," Dr. Possible began in a low voice, her face carried a stern expression,

"The first thing you learn in medical school, is to help anybody who's wounded.

Be they friend or foe."

Tammy was silent as she considered that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far away, in an abandoned apartment building, a French woman was sulking on a stool in front of a cardboard box with some food on top of it.

"Ooh," Desiree growled angrily.

"That miserable Kim Possible!"

She slammed her fist down on the cardboard box she used for a table.

"Turning me human, and then turning me over to the human police?! If I ever find her again, she will be very, very, sorry!"

She thought back to her time in prison; Locked in a complex cage

for female humans that broke the law.

The food was lousy, and the other inmates bullied her.

Calling her a freak and an alien, since she didn't understand how humans (criminal or otherwise,)

socially interacted.

Then she had to jump into the laundry shoot, and hide in the laundry cart, until it was emptied into a truck, and taken to town.

Then, when she arrived at the launder mat, she snuck out and stole a wine colored sweater, skirt,

knee high socks, and shoes, to replace her prison uniform.

She picked up a fork, and tried to take a mouthful of food, but her new fingers wouldn't cooperate,

the fork shook, and she couldn't pick up the food.

"Oh, zese stupid fingers!" she exclaimed irritably.

"How do humans eat with them?!"

She scowled, and threw the fork.

Then reluctantly picked up the food with her hands, and shoved it in her mouth.

She glowered.

Ever since she was human, she couldn't use utensils, and had made a fool of herself, since she had to eat with her hands.

She sighed, and tried to forget her troubles.

_'Well,'_ she thought with an evil grin,

_'At least one thing worked, Monterey Jack, and his rescue ranger compatriots are no more.'_

She sat back on her stool, and giggled evilly.

' _And that stupid Professor Nimnull will take all the blame, as I planted all the evidence against him, the note, and that scrap from his lab coat.'_

She then grew thoughtful.

_'And now, I must find that miserable little Kim Possible, and force her to turn me into a mouse again.'_

Just then, she heard another police siren.

"Oh drat," she uttered in fear.

"Zey are still looking for Moi."

She got up and went to the window, and watched as the police car passed by the apartment building.

"Why did I have to steal that money from that store to pay off Nimnull!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Ever since then, they have not stopped searching for me."

She glowered. Never had she felt so trapped.

"How in ze world am I to find Kim Possible and force her to turn me into a mouse again, with the cops after me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at Nimnull's lair,

Chip was talking into the phone.

"Thank You." he replied into the phone, then he hung it up.

He turned back to the others; his face grim.

"So, what did the police say?" asked Monty, noticing the grimness in Chip's face.

"It doesn't look very good." muttered Zipper.

"No it isn't." replied Chip shaking his head.

"Desiree has escaped the prison where she was being held.

"Escaped?" asked a shocked Dale.

"But how?" exclaimed an equally shocked Foxglove.

"I knew it." groaned Monty.

"I knew no prison could hold her."

"So, Desiree escaped prison, and is roaming around as a human," Dale rambled.

"Then she hired a mad inventor to build a bomb to destroy us, and only destroyed one of..." Dale stopped,

realizing that he had said too much.

Foxglove scowled.

Her anger swelled inside her.

"Take it easy luv." Monterey warned her kindly, worried about her.

Foxglove closed her eyes.

Clutching her fists.

Trying to resist the anger inside her.

Dale hesitated for a moment;

Then he hugged his wife, and sang into her ear.

Foxglove relaxed, she seemed to melt into her husbands arms.

"We should head back to H.Q. And figure out our next move,"

Chip told everyone briskly.

"Monty, grab Nimnull."

"No problem Chippah." remarked Monty, and grabbed the cage with the gopher inside.

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs. Possible and Tammy sat in the rangers living room discussing first aid.

"And thats how you make a splint for a broken leg or arm.

Can you remember all that?" Mrs. Possible asked curiously.

"Yes mam," replied Tammy happily, tapping her forehead.

"It's all up here."

Just then, the door opened, and Kim and Gadget entered.

"Hi Mom," Kim called out to her, then she noticed Tammy.

"Who's your cute little friend?" she asked nicely.

"Kimmie, I'd like you to meet..."

"Tammy!" Gadget interjected, and ran to hug her friend.

The mouse and Squirrel hugged.

"I take it you two know each other?" Asked Kim, eying Gadget and the squirrel girl.

"Yeah," answered Gadget,

"We're trying to find a way to bring Tammy into the rescue rangers."

"I think Mrs. Possible and I just found it Gadj," Tammy told her happily.

"Oh?" asked Gadget looking closely at her friend.

"Yeah," replied Tammy excitedly.

"I'm gonna study animal medical books, and be a doctor for the team."

"That way," Mrs. Possible interjected,

"If something like this should happen again, you won't need to go to the emergency room; you'll have your own doctor here."

"That's a great idea Tammy." exclaimed Gadget happily.

"What's a great idea Gadget?" asked a voice from the doorway.

They all turned to find...

"Chip!" Gadget exclaimed happily running to hug her husband.

"I've got news for you." she told him.

"O.K., but let's wait for everyone to get in here."

Soon Foxglove returned carrying the penlight, and behind her were Dale, Monterey Jack, and Zipper.

"Alright Gadget," began Chip,

"Now, what's a good idea?"

"Tammy wants to be a doctor on our team," Gadget told everyone enthusiastically.

"That way, if we get hurt..."

"Which we probably will," uttered Monterey.

"We'll have a doctor who can help."

"Wow," commented Foxglove,

"That is a good idea."

"Yeah," agreed Chip,

"Welcome to the team Tammy."

"You mean it?" asked Tammy seriously.

"Of course," replied Chip,

"We need a doctor on the team."

Chip then threw a glance at the others.

"Does anyone disagree?" he asked.

Nobody replied to the question.

"Then it's official." declared Gadget.

"Thanks guys," Tammy responded tearfully.

"I'm so happy."

"Oh Chip, how did things go with Nimnull?"

"A mixed bag," her husband told her grimly.

"We caught Nimnull, he's in a cage outside at the foot of the tree."

"In a cage?" asked Kim ponderously, her green eyes narrowed.

"We turned the creep into a gopher." Monty cut in.

"Chip, you said a mixed bag?" asked Gadget, wondering what the bad news was.

"He didn't kill Foxglove's mother, at least not directly." Chip told his blond wife in a low voice.

"Then who?" Mrs. Possible interjected softly.

"Desiree." Monty interjected again, his fists clenched.

"Desiree??" Kim, Gadget and Tammy exclaimed in stunned disbelief.

"But that's ridiculous," Gadget remarked in disbelief.

"Um, actually, it's not," Chip replied grimly.

"I just called the prison where she was being held, and well she escaped.

Then she hired Nimnull to build the bomb so she could get rid of us."

"But instead she took my mother away!" Foxglove added in a choked voice, tears swelling in her eyes.

"So, she's roaming around in the form of a human doing who knows what." commented Gadget, scratching her chin.

"And it's safe to assume that no prison can hold her."

a look of sorrow crossed her face.

She folded her front paws.

"Now we ave to find er." declared

Monty.

"Then what, turn her over to the human authorities?" remarked Foxglove, her old rage returning.

"She'll just escape again!

We should..."

She didn't finish the sentence recalling her mother's words:

_'Do not taint my memory with murder.'_

Everyone turned to Foxglove, wondering what she was getting at.

"We should what?" Dale asked his wife softly, touching her shoulder.

"Nothing." she replied softly, turning her back to him.

Dale hesitated, wondering if he should say something.

Everyone was silent, unsure what to do.

Suddenly, Kim blinked, as she got an idea.

"Guys, I've got an idea again," she exclaimed coolly.

"We'll find her, and when we do, we'll turn her into a mouse again.

Then I'll keep her locked up."

"No Kim," replied Foxglove, an angry look in her eyes.

"She knows how to be a mouse, and she'll escape again," suddenly, the look on her face changed into something smug, and sinister.

'we turn her into a fly, so we can swat her." Foxglove suggested with an evil grin.

"No Foxy," Chip told her sternly,

"we keep her in a glass cage, so she can look out, but she can't get out.

And maybe something different then a fly."

"Wait a minute," Gadget declared as she remembered something.

"What about Rat Capone, and his gang?"

"I take it they were the ones who went after Lawhinee?" asked Chip.

Gadget nodded, her face scowled.

"What did they want with Lawhinee, and what was she doing here?"

"It's a long story, and I'll explain later," Gadget explained to her husband.

"right now, we've got work to do."

"Wait a minute," exclaimed Dale as he realized something.

"with all these animal criminals, this animal prison will need a warden."

"I can take care of that." Kim answered with a smile, taking out her cell phone and dialing.

She put the phone to her ear, and waited a few moments.

"Hello Shela," she began to say,

"I've got a big, big, favor to ask you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim and Dale, ( in human form,)

walked through the hospital doors and made a turn.

"Do you know where you are going?" asked Dale throwing stares at the different people they passed.

"Yes, I do Dale." Kim assured him, and turned and stopped at an elevator.

She pressed the button, and she and Dale waited.

Moments later, the doors opened and they entered.

Kim pressed the button to their floor and up they went.

Kim threw a glance at Dale, and noticed something about his face and body language.

"You alright Dale?" she asked curiously, noticing that he kept looking around and flexing his leg.

"Huh?" he exclaimed taken aback by the question.

"Oh yeah," he assured her,

"I'm just never gonna get used to being so tall," he said, examining his surroundings as they walked.

"everything seems so small to me."

"Be glad your not 6 feet." Kim replied jokingly, flashing Dale an amused smile.

"Humans grow that big?" asked Dale looking questionably at Kim,

as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Some do." Kim answered simply as they exited the elevator.

They walked down a hallway passed doctors, visitors, and patients, and soon reached the door to Lawhinee's room.

They looked through the door window, to see how Ron and Lawhinee were doing.

Ron was fast asleep in his chair,

while Lawhinee was resting comfortably in her bed.

Just then, Kim spotted Dr. Marx coming toward them, and waved to him.

"Dr. Marx," Kim called out as he approached them.

"This is my good friend, Dale Oakmont.

The doctor eyed Dale for a moment,

"Let me guess, he's an animal too."

guessed the doctor, his eyes not leaving Dale.

"Uh, I'm a chipmunk." replied Dale, a strange expression on his face.

The doctor eyed him for awhile;

The awkwardness in the room was thick.

"So Dr. Marx," began Kim softly, snapping out of her slight daze.

"How's Lawhinee doing?"

"Well," the doctor began to say snapping out of his dazedness.

"The transfusion saved her life, and her wounds are healing nicely.

I'd like to keep her under observation for a few more days;

Then I'll let her go.

But, she'll have to be under constant supervision for a few more days after her release."

Kim immediately thought of Tammy.

"Hmm," Kim thought out loud.

"This'll be good practice for Tammy. Thanks for your help doctor." Kim replied sweetly.

"Yeah," Dale agreed looking relieved.

"And thanks for keeping our secret."

"Huh," laughed Dr. Marx to himself.

"If I told anyone, I'd be laughed out of the medical industry faster then you can say medical insurance."

Then Dr. Marx went about his rounds, while Kim and Dale went into the room to wake up Ron, and tell him about their plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Chip and Gadget were also in human form, and making their way through the sewers, to where Kim had tied up Rat Capone and his goons.

"So, let me get this straight,"

Chip began to say, after Gadget had told him the whole sad story.

"Lawhinee is your sister, and your father never told you about her

because he thought she'd been eaten by a snake?"

"That's right dear." Gadget replied carrying the cage with a very confused looking Nimnull inside.

"And she came back from Hawaii to apologize for almost ruining our wedding?" he asked looking very skeptical about the whole ordeal.

"Exactly." his wife confirmed softly.

"And Capone and his gang attacked her, thinking she was you?" he asked just to make sure he understood.

"Yes," she answered, her blue eyes focused on her husband as they walked through the sewers.

Chip ponders this for a moment before asking his next question.

"And you believe her?" he asked doubtful about Lawhinee's sincerity.

Gadget thought for a moment before answering.

"Chip, everyone deserves the benefit of a doubt at least once."

"But after all that she's done..."

Chip began to argue, as they approached the spot where Capone and his gang were kept.

"Chip," Gadget interjected looking into his eyes lovingly.

"People can change."

"All right," Chip conceded,

"Until she proves us wrong, I'll believe her." he uttered uneasily.

"Thanks darling," Gadget told her husband, relieved that her sister would get a chance.

"Now, hold this." she told him handing him the cage.

She went to the spot where Capone and his mob were still tied up.

"Hi, remember me?" she asked in a mocking voice.

The gang looked up at the human in fear;

then they gasped as they recognized the purple jumpsuit, the blue eyes, and the blond hair.

She knelt down and grabbed Capone first;

He squeaked loudly and bit her.

"Ouch!" she shouted in pain, dropping Capone on the sewer ground with a thud.

"Are you alright?" exclaimed Chip, putting the cage down, and touching his wifes shoulder, his face full of concern.

"I'm fine Chip," she answered, looking at the bite marks on her hand, there was a little blood.

She glowered at the rat, tied up at her feet.

"That's gonna get you another five years." she told the rat menacingly.

Capone could only look up helplessly at this giant woman that had power over him.

Then she picked him up, (this time by the tail) and placed him in the cage with Nimnull.

Then she focused on the two goons.

"Now," she began to say,

"If you boys are nice about this, I can knock off a few months of your sentence."

She grabbed both the lizard, and the mouse, with no problem.

They looked up nervously, as they were put into the cage with Nimnull and their boss.

"Good." she told them in a soft and somewhat creepy voice.

"I'll put in a good word for you with warden Shela, the warden of our new animal prison."

All four animals looked at each other fearfully.

"Now," began Gadget thoughtfully,

"how are we going to find and capture Desiree?"

Gadget pondered this, then suddenly, her husband looked thoughtful.

"I've got an idea." he replied excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What does Chip have in mind?

And how are they going to find Desiree?

And what about Lawhinee?

What's going to happen to her?

For the answers to these and more questions, be sure to come back next time.

Till then, thanks for reading and reviewing.

God Bless.


	20. Chapter 20

3 Weddings And A Funeral.

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hey guys I'm back, and we're getting very close to the finish, so just stay with us.

I'd like to once again thank my good friend and beta reader, Data Seeker.

Without his help, my stories would never be this good.

I do not own Kim and Co. Or the Rescue Rangers, this is all in fun.

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: The Funeral

Part 7: The Capture of Desiree Delure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon after everyone left, Tammy and Mrs Possible went back to Gadget's workshop.

"What is the plan again?" Mrs. Possible asked Tammy, as they headed towards the work table; there was a pile of junk next to it.

"Build another penlight for Shela,"

Explained Tammy as she rummaged through the junk for the right parts.

"That way she'll be able to talk to her prisoners, and see if they're reforming."

"It's a great idea Tammy," exclaimed Mrs. Possible, her blue eyes focused on the stuff,

"But I don't know how to build one of these penlights."

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Possible," replied Tammy energetically as she picked up a tiny circuit.

"Remember, I helped Gadget rebuild the original Penlight."

"And you still remember how she did it?" asked Mrs. Possible in amazement.

"Of course," Tammy replied as she interconnected two pieces together.

"Don't you remember? I have a Photographic memory." she gestured to her head.

"Oh, that's right." commented Mrs. Possible.

Meanwhile, Foxglove, Zipper and Monique were on the rangers porch, getting ready to leave on a mission.

"So what do we do?" asked Monique, wanting very much to help out.

"Well," began Foxglove softly,

"I suggest we search the city by air for Desiree."

Zipper buzzed in agreement, his wings a blur.

"Sure," agreed Monique excitedly,

"She can't have gone far.

She obviously has no money, and even if she did, she wouldn't know how to use it."

"Exactly," stated Foxglove immediately taking charge.

"Now Monique, you take the West part of town,"

"Right Chief." Monique replied teasingly giving Foxglove a mock salute with her wing.

Foxglove snorted with amusement.

"Zipper," she said turning her attention to the small fly.

"You take the East part of town."

Zipper buzzed in acknowledgment,

giving her a salute with his little hand.

"And I'll search the North and South ends of town." Foxglove told them.

"And if you find her, do not, I repeat, do not take her on.

This is a simple recon mission.

Got it you guys?" asked the bat,

who by now was in full leader mode.

"You got it Foxy girl." replied Monique.

Zipper nodded his little head in agreement.

"Good, we'll meet back here in one hour, if we haven't found her by then, we'll need the help of the other rangers. Ready Team?" she asked her new team.

"Ready boss!" replied Monique excitedly, getting her wings ready for take off.

Zipper buzzed happily.

"All right then, as Chip would say..."y all knew what she was going to say, so Monique joined her, and Zipper buzzed along.

"Rescue Rangers, Away!" they all shouted.

They took off and flew in different directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monique searched the West side of the town, but all she saw were busy people making their way through the busy city, her brown eyes focused on the activity looking for Desiree.

While Zipper saw pretty much the same thing on the East side of town, his wings blurred, he was bored.

Foxglove didn't find anything on the north side of town either.

She flew inside an abandoned building and looked all around every single room.

She flew out, and was just about to give up searching, when she spotted her; A tall slender human

walking clumsily, as if she hadn't figured out how to walk.

_'Gotcha!'_ she said to herself, and followed her through the air.

She clung to the side of the abandoned building with her feet, her eyes focused on Desiree.

The brunette woman moved to a row of garbage cans, which she quickly began rummaging through, for anything edible.

"Ugh," she heard Desiree say,

"The things I must do to survive."

she remarked angrily.

"Luckily for me, ze rangers are no more." she laughed to herself.

It was all Foxglove could do to control her anger, as she hovered over her.

As soon as Desiree's plate was full, she rushed back to her hideout, not knowing that she was spotted.

Taking a deep breath, she struggled with the hate inside her.

She imagined Dale singing softly to her, until her anger dissipated.

She took a few more deep breaths.

_'I'd better head back to H.Q. And let them know I found her.'_ she said to herself.

And she flew into the air and headed back to headquarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monique flew around the area, high above grassy plains on the outside of town.

She enjoyed flying, it gave her a thrill.

She most loved the feeling of the wind under her wings.

Her wings flapped as her eyes focused on the landscapes.

She flew down and landed on a tree limb in the yard of someone's home.

She looked around.

_'O.K. Girlfriend,'_ Monique said to herself,

_'Where would I hide if I were a mouse in a human body, and hiding from the police?'_

She put one wing to her beak as she considered her options.

_'She probably hid away from public places and...'_

Suddenly, Zipper appeared in front of her, and buzzed at her.

"Zipper??" she gasped, surprised and startled by this sudden turn of events.

"What are you doing here?"

Zipper buzzed and made gestures with his arms.

"Did you find Desiree?" Monique guessed, relieved that this mission was over.

Zipper slapped his head and gestured for her to follow him.

"O.K." Monique shrugged her shoulders and flew after Zipper.

They flew some distance, and found Foxglove some distance away.

"Foxglove?" exclaimed Monique wondering what was going on.

"Monique," Foxglove exclaimed happily, as she flapped her wings.

" I found Desiree, she's on the south side of town."

Monique turned her head towards Zipper, as she flapped her wings.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me Zipper?" she asked curiously.

Zipper nodded, making a buzz that sounded like 'yes.'

"I found him first, and sent him to find you." Foxglove explained.

"Now let's get back to the others," she continued scowling.

"Desiree can't get very far as a human, but I won't take any chances of her escaping what she deserves."

"Take it easy girl," Monique told the hybrid bat in a soothing voice.

Zipper nodded.

"Let's just go." Foxglove remarked

(though it was out of desperation, not rudeness,) and turned and flew away.

Zipper and Monique understood her feelings and followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foxglove, Zipper and Monique flew back to ranger H.Q.

They landed on the porch with a grunt.(except for Zipper who continued to fly.)

Foxglove shook herself.

"Let's go team." she told her team as she walked toward the door and opened it.

Inside, everyone (except for Ron,)

was already there and waiting.

Kim, Dale, Chip and Gadget had all switched back to their animal forms.

"All right," Chip started to say to everyone present.

"Here's the plan, after we find Desiree's location..."

"She's in an abandoned building on the south side of town."

declared Foxglove softly, her eyes narrowed.

"That's great Foxglove." replied Kim getting to her feet, swaying her tail in the process.

"You alright luv?" asked Monty, noticing something about her face and body language.

"I'm fine," Foxglove assured him, though she kept her eyes on the floor.

"it took all my strength to not swoop down and claw her eyes out."

"I'm very proud of you." Dale said softly, going to his wife and hugging her lovingly.

"Thank you, darling." she whispered back to him, returning the hug, her wings surrounded Dale, like a blanket.

Everyone was silent, waiting for Foxglove and Dale to finish.

Then Dale and Foxglove turned their attention back to the others.

"Alright then," continued Chip taking charge.

"We'll move on to phase two of the plan,"

He looked at Kim,

"Kim, you'll go to the abandoned building where she's hiding,"

"_I hope she hasn't left." _Kim whispered to Gadget, who was right beside her.

Gadget nodded her head worriedly.

"draw her out," continued Chip,

"and challenge her to a fight."

"Got it Chip!" exclaimed Kim excitedly.

"Meanwhile," continued Chip,

"Gadget, you'll sneak up on her with the pen light and change her into an ant."

Foxglove grinned, an evil gleam in her eyes.

Then she scowled, her body trembled with emotion.

"You alright Foxy?" asked Gadget taking a step forward, a look of concern on her face.

"I just wish I were an insectivore bat." answered Foxglove, a bitterness in her voice.

Dale held his wife close.

"_Foxy, I'm worried."_ he whispered into her ears.

"_Will you be alright?"_

Foxglove froze, resisting the urge to shove Dale away from her.

"I'll be fine Dale." she answered in a tight voice.

"Anyway," Chip continued, clearing his throat.

"We'll put her in a glass jar, with

holes in the lid, so she can breath

and we'll turn her over to Shela, with the others."

Then Chip got a serious look in his eyes.

"And to assure that she'll never escape, Shela will change Desiree's animal form daily, so she never get the chance to understand her new body, and formulate an escape plan."

"Great idea, Chip." Gadget remarked with a smile.

"No wonder I fell in love with you."

"Great," Chip continued, still in full leader mode.

"Now, does everyone understand their part in the plan?" he asked curiously, looking at everyone present.

"Right." everyone replied, almost simultaneously.

"Great," Chip nodded his head,

"Then let's do this."

"Rescue Rangers Away!" they all shouted and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desiree was lying on some rags on the floor of the room she was hiding in, trying to take a nap.

She didn't notice a small brownish bat sneak into the room, climbing the walls.

The little bat scowled, and carefully climbed into a different room unnoticed.

Then, she let go, and flew out the window in that room.

The bat then flew towards the Ranger Wing, far from the building, where the others were waiting.

"She's still in there." Foxglove told the others as she landed on her feet.

"We have to get her before she escapes." she added, her face full of desperation.

"Take it easy, Foxglove," Chip assured her, touching her shoulder.

"We have a plan to catch her."

Then he turned to the others.

"Gadget, Kim, do your part."

"Got it darling." replied Gadget, taking the penlight out of the Ranger Wing.

"Kim, get in place."

"No big," Kim remarked as she stood a distance from the Ranger Wing.

"Ready Gadget."

Gadget pointed the penlight at Kim.

"Say cheese," Gadget told Kim humorously, as she got ready to fire.

"Cheese," exclaimed Monty out of reaction to the word, cheese.

Everyone chuckled at the turn of events.

Then Gadget fired.

Kim glowed with the lavender light as she changed in shape and size.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Desiree Delure!" a loud female voice shouted from outside the building that Desiree was in.

"I know your in there, come on out or I'm coming in after you."

Desiree got up off the uncomfortable floor where she had been laying down, and went over

to the window of her abandoned building, and saw Kim Possible standing out in the street.

"Well, Well. Ze mouse/human has come to ze cat." she commented with a sinister grin.

She moved out of the room, and went down a flight of dirty stairs to the door.

She opened it, and went outside;

Kim's back was facing her, but she turned to face Desiree, her red hair swung in the process.

"Desiree," Kim said in a low voice.

"Well,Well, Well." Desiree chuckled evilly.

"If it isn't Kim Possible.

To what do I owe ze honor?"

"You killed my friends!" Kim spat angrily, deciding to convince Desiree that she had already won.

"Oh yes," she remarked contemptuously, her face full of rage.

"Ze Refuse Rangers. They turned me human, and sent me to some human prison, zey got vat vas coming."

"Your going to pay for what you've done Des!" replied Kim, getting into fighting pose her green eyes throwing glances for Chip and the others.

"I think you have it reversed?" remarked Desiree giving Kim a scornful look.

"Your going to pay for turning me into a giant clumsy human.

Now, I am hunted by ze human police, and can't hide as easily.

And now, your going to change me back into a mouse, or else."

Kim was silent, deciding her next move.

"Let's end this." she remarked, her muscles tightened as she got ready to jump.

"Amateurs first," Desiree taunted,

getting into a fighting position.

Kim ran at Desiree with a flying kick, but Desiree blocked it.

Then Desiree tried to punch Kim,

but Kim caught her fist and flipped her onto her back.

Suddenly, Kim spotted Chip motioning for her to move out of the way.

She jumped back.

Desiree quickly got to her feet.

"What's the matter?" she began to ask mockingly, just as a lavender beam shot out at her, turning her into an ant.

When the lavender beam disappeared, Desiree gasped.

Kim was now huge, as tall as a skyscraper.

"Sacre Blue," she gasped in horror.

She then noticed that she had four arms, and in shock, she looked herself over.

(She had an insects body, four limbs, her clothes had rearranged to fit her, she had blue eyes, and her head had short brown hair with two antennas sticking out.)

"Vat has happened to me?"

Then it clicked.

"Zuet alos!!" she exclaimed,

"I am an ant!!"

Then she heard a sound behind her, and saw, (she couldn't believe it,) the Rescue Rangers running towards her.

They were giants, (though not a quarter as big as Kim.)

She tried to run away.

Just then, Foxglove swooped down and picked her up before she could take seven steps.

Foxglove held her in her wing;

Desiree felt the bat's wings crushing down on her.

"Foxglove! No!!" Gadget and the others screamed desperately.

"Foxglove don't do it!" Shouted Kim from where she was standing,

fearful that Foxglove would give in to her rage and pain.

Foxglove turned to the others.

"What?" she asked with a frown.

"What did you think I was going to do?"

The others were surprised by this turn of events.

"We thought you'd lost it or something." Dale answered.

"No, I haven't lost it Dale." snapped Foxglove irritably.

"I just didn't want her to escape again. What's wrong with that?"

The others stared at her in stunned disbelief.

"Sorry Foxy," Dale apologized sheepishly.

"You've just been so angry since,

you know, that I was scared."

Foxglove lowered her head.

"I understand." she conceded.

Then she straightened up and handed a terrified Desiree to Gadget.

"Here."

Gadget held a tiny jar in her paws.

Foxglove dropped Desiree inside, and Gadget closed the lid.

Desiree looked up at her captors in fear.

"Just so you know," Foxglove remarked to Desiree, her glaring face inches from the jar.

"You didn't completely fail in that mission to kill us,"

As she told Desiree, tears swelled in her eyes.

"My mother is dead because of you. A tiny part of me, wishing revenge is justified."

Then she lowered her head.

"And may heaven forgive me for that."

Desiree stared up at the giant bat in great fear;

realizing how close she was to death, and maybe something worse.

"Uh, guys?" Kim called down to them.

"Can I be part of the conversation?"

"Hold onto this Monty."

said Gadget, (without thinking of the wisdom of her choice.) handing him the jar.

As Gadget went to get the penlight, Monterey held the jar high, and glared at the terrified insect.

"Just so you know," he told the tiny killer in a low voice as he struggled with his own anger and hurt.

"Rosie is dead because of you.

This was as hard for me, as it was for Foxglove."

Desiree trembled in fear.

Kim, (who was now in her mouse form,) noticed that behind the other rangers, Monterey was holding the small jar.

"Monty? Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

The others turned, and realized what was happening.

"Huh?" exclaimed Monty surprised by the question, and noticed the others were staring at him.

"oh, I'm fine." he assured them.

"I was just holding this."

"Maybe I should hold it." Dale suggested uneasily.

Monty considered that.

"uh, O.K.." he conceded handing Dale the jar.

"Let's go home." Foxglove told them in a tired voice.

"Let me out!!" Desiree screamed, (finding her nerve again.) as she pounded on the jar.

"You can't do this to me!"

"Sorry Des," Chip replied coolly,

"but you see, you killed someone we all loved with that time bomb,

and now, your going to do the time for murder."

"Zis is even worse then being a human," she sobbed sinking to her knees on the floor of the jar.

"At least change me back into a mouse, Please!" she begged.

"And take the chance that you'll escape again?" asked Foxglove, her rage building at the nerve of the question.

"Forget it, Murderer!"

"You should be grateful we don't squish you like the bug you are!"

added Monty, one of his fists clutched as if he would do that now.

Desiree lowered her head, not daring to say anything.

"Let's go guys." Chip told Kim and the rangers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you have it folks, the bomber is caught.

Be sure to come back next time, for the conclusion.

Till then, thanks for reading and reviewing.

till next time everyone,

God Bless.


	21. Chapter 21

Three Weddings

And A Funeral

By Kim's #1 Fan.

Hey guys, I'm back, and this is the final chapter.

I'm glad that so many people have been reading and enjoying my story.

I'd like to thank my good friend and Beta reader,

Data Seeker for all his kind advice, and help.

As always, I do not own Kim and Co, or the Rescue Rangers, this is all in fun.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 : The Funeral

Part 8 : Saying Goodbye.

It was very late in the evening.

Kim and Ron rode in a small car down a street till they reached a driveway.

In the backseat were two cages.

One held a gopher, a rat, a mouse and a lizard.

The other was a small birdcage,

which held Desiree Delure, who had been changed into a canary.

She stood sadly on the bird swing.

"Well we're here K.P." commented Ron .

As they pulled into the driveway ,

Shela and Drew came running out.

Shela was dressed in jeans, and a black top, and her long hair was in a pony tail, otherwise she looked like her old criminal self.

Drew wore jeans, a white shirt and black vest,

but also, otherwise, looked like his old criminal self.

"Kimberly Anne, and Ronald," Drew exclaimed happily,

making a polite gesture.

"Wonderful to see you again,

won't you please come in and stay the night?"

"Sorry Drew," Kim answered politely,

"but this is just a quick drop and go. We've gotta get back to New York, pick up my mom and Monique, then head home to Middleton."

"Well then," interjected Shela softly,

"At least explain to this prison warden who's who.

So I know who to take it easy on, and who to play hardball with."

"That might be a good idea K.P. ."

Ron commented to his red haired wife.

"All right fine," Kim conceded,

"We'll stay for the night, since it's getting dark out, but we've gotta be on the road by morning's light."

Kim turned and grabbed the birdcage.

"Ron, can you grab that other cage please, but be very careful, Rat Capone bites."

"Right K.P." replied Ron, doing as he was told.

Shela went over and grabbed his hand.

"Wait a minute Ronnie." she told him crisply.

"If I'm the new warden here, they should get to know me.

Now which one is Capone?" she asked eying them all.

"Capone is the rat in the fancy clothes." explained Ron, pointing at the sulking rat.

Shela picked up a fallen leaf, and held it in plain view.

"All right Rat," she said playfully,

"Just so you know, if you even try to bite me, or my friend Ronnie here,"

she pointed her index finger at the leaf in her hand, and a stream of green plasma energy shot out,

and destroyed the leaf.

"Now, no biting, or else..." she threatened.

Then she turned to Ron.

"O.K. Ronnie, take em away."

she told him in a voice quite different from her previous harsh tone.

Ron picked up the cage as all four animals stared up at Shela fearfully.

"I think you'd better do that show for Desiree too." suggested Ron, turning to Shela.

"Don't worry about that Ron,"

Shela assured him, with a malicious grin.

"I've got other plans for that birdie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later, Kim had finished explaining everything, from who's who, to what crimes they committed, and how to use her new penlight, which Tammy and Mrs. Dr. Possible had built for her.

"And it's completed with a green lens over the bulb, so the beam is green instead of lavender."

finished Kim, showing her the penlight.

"Thanks." remarked Shela,

the thought of green appeased her.

(it was after all, her favorite color.)

"Change me into a cat Kim."

she continued, turning serious.

"So I can talk to my prisoners."

"Right Shela." Kim replied, turning the setting on the penlight to cat, and clicking it.

All the animals watched in fear,

as the large green tinted woman,

became a medium sized cat, with black green tinted fur, and emerald eyes.

Her clothes altered to fit her animal form.

"All right, listen up you maggots!"

she began to say,

(But to Kim, Ron and Drew, they heard,'Meow Meow, Rah)

The animals looked fearfully at the cat.

"Here's the way it's gonna be,

you play nice with me, I'll play nice with you."

She had been pacing in front of the cage and the bird cage.

She stopped in front of the birdcage, and looked in at the yellow canary, which she knew for a fact was Desiree Delure.

"You don't play nice with me, and I won't play nice with you.

Got it?"

The small bird nodded her head fearfully,

"I can't hear you!" snarled Shela baring her fangs.

"Yes madam." replied the fearful bird trembling, and wishing to escape this nightmare she was trapped in.

"Good." Shela replied, then she began pacing again.

"Now, my name is Shela Goeh,

and I can either be your best friend, or your worst nightmare.

It's all up to you.

You follow my rules, I might just cut your time in half, except for the murderer here," she threw a stare at Desiree.

"She's locked up for life.

As for the rest of you, you don't follow my rules, and I might just cut you in half.

Now, do we understand each other?" she asked sweetly.

All the animals nodded their heads fearfully.

"Good." she commented, then she looked up at Kim, and meowed loudly.

"I think she wants to be human again." suggested Drew, trying to be helpful.

"I got the gist Drew." remarked Kim, setting the pen to human mode, and firing it at Shela.

Shela changed in size and shape, and soon was a human, standing on her hands and knees.

With a grunt, she got to her feet.

"Well, I guess that's that." she remarked with a shrug.

"But, before we hit the hay, I have one more thing to do, Kim?"

she asked holding out her hand.

Kim handed Shela the penlight.

"You know how to set it?" asked Kim curiously.

"Yeah, no problem princess."

Shela assured Kim, altering the setting.

She then turned back to Desiree.

"Well, it's time for another transformation." she told the young murderess.

Desiree chirped as if pleading, but she saw no mercy in Shela's eyes.

Shela fired at Desiree, and soon Desiree transformed into a lizard.

She examined her arms in shock.

Feelings of repulsion and horror filling her.

"Nothing personal," Shela told her with a smile.

"We just can't let you adjust to any form and escape."

Desiree sat in her cage, full of despair.

Shela turned to face Kim, Ron, and Drew.

"Well, that's that for tonight.

Let's get you kids settled in."

"Come, I'll show you both a place to stay." Drew told their guests, gesturing for them to follow.

"Thanks." Ron told Drew kindly, following.

"Yes, thanks." Kim called after Drew as she followed too.

Days Later, Gadget and Chip walked into the hospital ( in human form,) to find Lawhinee and Zipper (who had taken a turn to stay with her) waiting for them.

Lawhinee was in a wheel chair.

"Dr. Marx says I can leave if I promise to just take it easy for a few days." explained Lawhinee.

"Good," Gadget exclaimed happily.

"Let's get you out of here so we can change you back into a mouse."

"Uh, is it alright if I stay in a mouse hotel for awhile?" asked Lawhinee sitting back in the wheel chair.

"No!" shouted Gadget and Chip together.

"What?" asked Lawhinee not believing what she was hearing.

"No way!" stated Gadget, looking very serious.

"No sister of mine is gonna live in a cardboard box when she has a family!"

"Besides," continued Chip,

"there's plenty of room back at ranger H.Q."

"No!" stated Lawhinee, not feeling that she belonged with them.

"I'm not gonna stay somewhere I'm not welcome! I'd just as soon fly back to Hawaii!"

"But sis," began Gadget sweetly,

walking over and touching her sisters hand.

"You are welcome back at ranger H.Q.,"

"Yeah," agreed Chip,

"Why we even have a new team member who can't wait to meet you."

"Are you sure?" asked Lawhinee suspiciously, still not sure about all this.

"Yes." replied both Chip and Gadget together.

"Now let's go," Gadget continued, "the taxi's waiting."

"Oh, all right," Lawhinee conceded reluctantly, putting her chin on her hand and leaning on it.

"Let's go."

Gadget went behind the wheel chair, and began pushing. Chip and Zipper followed behind them.

"Don't worry Lawhinee," she assured her.

"This will be great, we'll be a family."

"Sure," Lawhinee commented in a low voice.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

"OW!!" screamed Lawhinee as Tammy tightened the bandages around her waist.

"That hurt!" she told the young squirrel irritably.

"Well stop squirming then!" exclaimed Tammy trying to be careful with her uncooperative patient.

"These bandages are too tight!"

Lawhinee remarked through clenched teeth, her body full of pain.

"Well, they have to be tight, so your wounds can heal." explained Tammy patiently.

"Now please, stop moving."

The newly reformed mouse, looked at the new squirrel doctor.

"How long have you been studying medicine?" she asked scowling.

"Don't worry, I've got a photographic memory, and studied all of Gadget's medical and animal books."

"Give her a chance sis," said Gadget from the doorway.

"She'll grow on you."

"Fine." replied Lawhinee reluctantly, giving no further resistance, as she sat on a stool.

Then she looked up.

"How long do I have to stay here again?" she asked, hoping it wouldn't be long.

"You've got an appointment with Dr. Marx in a week," answered Chip upon hearing the question.

"If he says you can leave, we'll send you home to Hawaii."

"But until then," Dale commented as he entered the room, holding a small cell phone.

"There's someone who really needs to talk to you."

Lawhinee took the phone timidly.

"Hello?" she began in a timid voice.

"Hey babe, what's shakin?" asked her boyfriend over the phone.

"Oh Shake-a-bake-a baby, you don't know how glad I am to hear your voice baby!" exclaimed Lawhinee as Gadget shooed everyone out of the room to give her sister privacy.

"Hold on a minute," said Lawhinee into the phone, and looked up,

"Thanks sis." she thanked Gadget as she shut the door.

"Anytime sis." replied Gadget sweetly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foxglove was in her and Dale's room, lying on her bed, and thinking about her beloved mother.

She sighed and turned on her side,

her wings wrapped around her body.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her bedroom door.

Foxglove turned her head.

"Who is it?" she asked softly.

"It's Monterey Jack luv," Monty replied opening the door,

and walking inside.

"I've gotta talk to ya."

Foxglove immediately sat up on her bed.

"Sure Monty, what's wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"Well luv," began Monty taking off his hat, and holding it in his huge paws.

"Remember when you told us about that dream that your mother

came to ya?" he asked in a low voice.

"Of course," replied Foxy nodding her head.

"I told you all about it.

She told me not to darken her memory with murder," then she frowned as she searched her hazy memory.

"Or something like that."

"I think it was not to darken her memory with murder." suggested Monty.

"oh that's right," exclaimed Foxglove rubbing her head with her wing.

"Well luv, she came to me too,"

Monty continued, taking a step toward her.

"And said pretty much the same thing, but she also asked me to do something."

"Oh?"asked Foxglove curiously, her yellow eyes narrowed.

"Yeah," replied Monty.

"She asked me to look after you, as if you were me own little shelia, so now, like it or not, you've got a step dad."

Foxglove just looked at him in surprise.

Her mind went blank for several seconds.

"Oh Monty," she began sadly as she realized something.

"You really loved her didn't you."

she asked looking into his eyes which were now tearing up.

"I may never find that kind of love again." he explained, trying not to sob.

"Oh Monty," cried Foxglove, getting up and moving over to him, then wrapping her wings around him.

"She was so wonderful," she sobbed,

"I miss her so."

"Foxy," Monterey began softly,

"You've gotta remember luv, as long as you remember her, and keep her memory in your heart,

she'll always be with ya."

Then he looked around as if expecting something.

"and maybe her spirit is here, even if we can't see or hear her."

She laid her head on his strong shoulder, imagining her mother present, wishing that her mother would appear to her again.

But she knew that god doesn't allow certain things to happen for reasons that she may not know,

at least not in this life.

"Monty?" she began to say.

"Yes luv?" he asked looking down at her.

"Your going to be a great father."

He embraced her, his eyes closed,

wishing that god would allow Rosie to appear again.

But he also knew, that that doesn't happen at anyones convenience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim and Ron were standing at the door to the Rangers headquarters with some suitcases near them, getting ready for the trip home.

"You got everything Ron?" asked Kim sweetly, her green eyes focused on her husband.

"Of course K.P., we're all set to go." answered Ron, searching and double checking his stuff, to make sure they weren't forgetting anything.

"Mom," Kim called out, putting her paw to her face.

"We're ready to go."

"Just a minute dear!" her mother shouted from another room.

Mrs. Dr. Possible turned her attention back to Tammy Squirrel.

"Now don't forget Tammy,"

she explained,

"Change her bandages daily,"

"Yes Mrs. Possible," replied Tammy firmly,

"and wash her wounds before that, I'll remember." she added.

"Good bye dear." answered Mrs. Possible hugging her.

"And I'll send you that first aid book as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Tammy replied, returning the hug.

Mrs Possible let go of Tammy, and looked around at Tammy's new bedroom.

Originally, the Rangers had made the bedroom for Rosie, but it now belonged to their new doctor, Tammy Squirrel.

Mrs Possible went to the main room where Kim and Ron were waiting.

She turned to her daughter.

"Where's Monique?" she asked, looking around, her mouse tail swishing behind her in the process.

"She wanted to do one last flight around the neighborhood," answered Kim with a shrug.

"No telling when she'll get the chance again." she explained simply.

"Kim, Ron," said a quiet voice.

They all turned to see,

Chip, Dale, Foxglove, Monterey Jack, and Zipper (who buzzed in the air behind the others.)

walking towards them.

"We just wanted to say thank you for helping us find my mother's murderer." explained Foxglove folding her wings in front of her, similar to hands.

"And tell ya, if ya ever need any help with anything animal related,

just call on the Rescue Rangers."

added Monty enthusiastically.

"Thanks guys," replied Kim,

"and honestly, it was no big."

Dale was about to say something,

when Gadget suddenly burst out of her workshop.

"Here Kim," she explained, handing Kim a new penlight.

"It could be useful on your missions to spy on criminals."

Kim examined the penlight.

It was designed like the original penlight, right down to the red lens.

"Thanks Gadj," she replied nicely,

fiddling with the penlight in her front paw.

"I'm sure I'll find away to use it."

"Well, it was nice of you to come," said Chip in a kindly voice, his front paws on his hips.

"Come again soon."

"Yeah, what he said." agreed Dale, gesturing to Chip in the process.

"We should do a group hug." suggested Gadget, gesturing up in the air with her left paw.

"Great idea." commented Ron.

They all got close and hugged each other. (more or less.)

Zipper flew at Kim, and wrapped his little arms around her long red hair.

Then he did the same with Ron, then Kim's mother.

Just then Monique swooped onto the branch porch, and walked into the room.

"Ready." she announced and stopped when she saw the others, who looked up in surprise.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked curiously.

"Just a group hug," answered Foxglove in a soft voice, shrugging her left wing.

"And you didn't invite me?" asked Monique looking irked, (although she was really teasing them.)

"No. You were just not available."

Ron retorted with a frown.

"Well I'm here now." stated Monique bluntly,

"so can I join?"

"Of course luv," Monty told the young bird in a friendly voice.

"We're all friends."

Monique joined them, and they hugged again.

When they were done, Mrs. Possible gestured to the watch on her wrist.

"Our plane leaves in an hour, we have to go."

"Right on it Mrs. Dr. P." replied Ron giving her a salute, then grabbing his and Kim's luggage.

Gadget, Kim, Ron, Monique and Mrs Possible went outside the tree.

Taking some ropes that were tied to a branch, they tied the rope around themselves and got ready to slide.

(Except for Monique, who just flew down.)

"Ready mom?" asked Kim, looking at her mother.

"Sure dear." her mother answered in a low voice, determined not to be afraid.

"Booya!" shouted Ron as he slid down.

Gadget, Kim and her mother soon joined.

Before long, they reached the bottom where Monique was waiting.

"Well, I guess we'll see you on the other side, Gadji girl." Monique commented as Gadget got her penlight ready.

Gadget pointed the penlight at them.

"Everyone say human." she shouted as she got ready to press the button.

"HUMAN!" everyone shouted in unison.

They were surrounded by a lavender light.

Everyone became lavender colored and distorted to their eyes.

When the light dissipated, Kim, Ron, Monique and Mrs Possible looked at each other.

"I'm really gonna miss those wings." Monique commented examining her human arms."

"Yeah," agreed Mrs. Possible,

"and I'm gonna miss my cute little tail."

"MOM!" shouted Kim, looking at her mother.

"Kimmie, I meant my mouse tail, not my tail... tail."

"Mom," replied Kim, jokingly.

"I think you've been hanging around Ron too long."

All three women laughed at that.

"Bye Gadget!" Ron called out to the little mouse in front of them.

Gadget waved and climbed up the tree.

"Well, we better get going." Kim's mother interjected kindly.

"We've got a plane to catch."

And with that, they all walked out of the park, caught a taxi, and rode to the airport, where they caught a flight back to Middleton Colorado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, thats just about it.

Come back next time as we close up some loose ends.

Till then,

Thanks to all who've been reading and reviewing.

God Bless.


	22. Chapter 22

Three Weddings And A Funeral. By Kim's #1 Fan

Well friends, this will be the final chapter of the story,

We just have a few loose ends to close up, so bear with me.

To all who have read and reviewed so far, I thank you.

Your kind words inspire me to write more.

And now the legal stuff.

I do not own Kim and Co. or the Rescue Rangers.

This is all in fun.

And now...........

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 : The Funeral

Part 9 : Epilogue

Shela was in her office, sitting in a leather reclining chair behind a big desk, reading some files on her prisoners.

"Drew!" she called just loud enough for her partner to hear.

"Yes Shela?" asked Drew poking his head into her office.

"How's that maze coming?" she asked nicely, never taking her eyes from the file she was reading.

"It's finished and waiting for the prisoner." He told her crisply, stepping into the room.

Shela looked up from the files, a smirk touched her lips.

"Good." she replied in a pleased voice.

"Bring in the little gopher, and the little mole, but be very careful with that mole, she bites."

"Yes Shela." replied Drew running off to collect the prisoners.

He went to where the different cages were.

"Let's see," he murmured, touching his left cheek thoughtfully as he tried to recall what he had to do.

"Oh Yeah."

He leaned forward and picked up the cage with the gopher, looked at him, and stated,

"Mrs. Goeh will see you now."

Then he found the cage containing a mole, dressed in a brown skirt and brown shirt and brown beret, looking forlorn.

He picked up her cage as well, so she couldn't escape.

Then he took them both to Shela's office.

"Here they are Shela," he stated, showing her both, the gopher, and the mole.

"Fine Drew," said Shela in a dry voice.

"now go prepare the maze for it's prisoner."

The gopher/Nimnull, looked fearful at the words: Prepare the maze, and Prisoner.

Although he felt he'd been a model prisoner, and done everything he was told, this warden might not agree.

The Mole/Desiree, was despondent,

but fear also appeared in her eyes.

"Yes Mrs. Goeh." replied Drew, giving her a small salute, and turning to walk out of the room.

"And Drew," she called out sweetly, putting her elbow on the desk, a light smile on her face,

and twitched her head so some of her long black hair flew over, and hung over the front of her shoulder, giving her an appealing pose.

"Yes?" he asked respectfully from the doorway.

"Don't forget, your making dinner tonight." she told him with a sly smile.

"Fine," he replied with a trace of annoyance.

"you want burgers, Tacos or Pizza?" he asked.

"Pizza will be fine Drew." she replied, and he left the room.

Shela reached into her desk pulled out her penlight, and showed it to her two prisoners.

"You see this?" she asked them in a menacing voice.

(Just because she'd renounced evil, didn't mean she'd lost her evil charm.)

They both nodded fearfully.

"Good." she replied with a cruel smile, and swung her head, so the hair hanging down her front, was down her back again.

"First, it will be your turn Nimnull," she continued, opening the cage and grabbing him.

"Don't bite me, or try anything, or you'll wish I'd fried you."

Nimnull didn't struggle as Shela put him on the floor and stood up.

Nimnull looked up fearfully, unsure what to do.

While Shela set the penlight to human, and shot it at the gopher,

who was surrounded by a green light, and seconds later, turned into a short balding little man.

"Now then, Professor Norton Nimnull," she began in a low voice, leaning back in her chair, flexing her fingers, her green eyes narrowed.

"You've served your sentence, and your free to go, but remember..."

her voice became low and threatening, and her green eyes seemed to glow with an evil light.

"if you ever go back to your evil ways, the rangers will catch you, and send you back to me again, and next time, you'll get worse."

"Oh don't worry," Nimnull assured her in a shaky voice.

"I plan to use my knowledge for the betterment of mankind."

"Well good for you." Shela replied happily, shaking hands with the professor.

"in that case, good luck out there Norton, and I hope we never see you here again."

"Thank you miss," answered Nimnull in a shaky voice as he inched away.

"And you won't."

And with that, he shut the door to her office and was gone.

"And now," she began to say, with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"It's your turn you little murderer."

She once again, set the penlight, and shot it at the tiny mole in the cage.

Desiree closed her eyes fearfully, not wanting to see what she had become.

Lizard, Bat, Rat, Snake, Parrot, there were so many possibilities.

But when the green light dissipated, she opened her eyes and looked at herself.

At first, she jumped for joy, as she was now in her original mouse form.

"Before you get too happy there mousy," Shela warned her coolly.

"Understand that you are still my prisoner, it's just too hard to change you, day, after day, after day. But I've got something to show you."

She reached forward, and grabbed the cage containing the little mouse.

Getting up, she carried the cage out of the room, and into another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they entered the next room, Desiree looked through the bars of her cage, and was surprised by what she saw.

In the room was a hole in the middle of the floor.

It was about three feet deep, with openings that went into dark mysterious tunnels, and at the top of the hole, were strange wirings.

"Now then Mousey," Shela began to say in a cool voice.

"this is where your going to spend the rest of your life," then she pointed at the openings in the walls, that led deep into the platform.

"The openings lead to a maze of tunnels inside the floor.

If you like, you can try to escape through them."

Desiree fearfully looked up at Shela.

And then back at her new prison, feeling very gloomy.

"And as you can plainly see," Shela continued to explain,

"There's a bed for you, and a table to eat at," she gestured to the bottom of the opening, where the items were.

"This, is where you'll find your meals, and this hanging water bottle, is all your going to get to drink." she added gesturing to the water bottle inside.

Desiree held the bars of her cage,

as she looked into her new prison, feeling very despondent.

Shela held the cage up high and looked at Desiree condescendingly;

Desiree backed, to the far end of the cage.

"Now, every morning I'll see to it, that you get fresh food, and water." she smirked, and then added,

"Although, it probably won't be to your liking, but it's all your going to get, so either eat it, or starve, take your pick."

Shela then leaned over, opened the cage, and shook Desiree out, and into the center of the hole.

Desiree got to her feet and looked around, rubbing her paws anxiously together; the walls towering over her, Shela's pretty, but large menacing face staring down at her,

and the dark openings in the walls that led to unknown darkness.

"Now," began Shela with an evil grin.

"Feel free to look around, and don't even try to climb out.

The walls of this prison are electrified, and if you even touch them, you'll get a shock."

Desiree looked at the walls questioningly.

"And remember," Shela continued,

"you'll never find an exit, or escape.

But if you care to search for one through the maze, feel free to explore it to your evil little hearts content.

But remember, this is the center of the maze, and this is where your bed, your food and your water are.

So, you always have to return here to eat, drink and sleep."

Desiree looked at the openings longing to escape.

Shela turned to leave, but stopped as if she remembered something.

"Just remember," she added looking over her shoulder as she left.

"don't touch the walls, or your in for a shocking experience."

And with that, she left, and went back to her office, leaving Desiree to explore her new home.

Desiree looked around, a desperation building up inside her.

"I can't stay here." she exclaimed unhappily, not bearing to remain a prisoner for life.

"I must escape."

Clinging to the fading hope that Shela was lying about the electricity, just to scare her, Desiree ran at the wall of her prison.

She jumped, and clung to the edge.

She felt nothing, though clinging to the wall and climbing was a great strain.

"Almost," she murmured as she struggled to reach the top.

ZAP!

She fell to the bottom of the opening.

Her body twitching from the electrical shock.

Meanwhile in Shela's office....

Shela watched a screen, and saw Desiree get a major shock.

"I warned her." she commented with a smile.

"I warned her."

Then she watched as Desiree began to recover from the shock.

Desiree looked around the hole, and eyed the openings.

She hesitated, and then zoomed at one of the openings.

Shela looked at a different screen,

which showed a digital display of the inside of the maze, a tiny signature was making a turn.

"She'll never find an exit, mainly because we never built one."

She chuckled as she watched Desiree make her way through the mazes twists and turns.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at Ranger H.Q. ,

Tammy Squirrel was removing the last of Lawhinee's bandages, and examining her now fully healed wounds.

"Well," she began, walking around Lawhinee, giving her a full examination.

"As far as I can tell, your wounds are all healed, and you can leave when ever you want."

Lawhinee jumped off her stool, and hugged her new doctor and friend.

"Thanks Tam," she said enthusiastically.

"Not that I didn't enjoy meeting you, and making friends with you, but I really miss Hawaii, and my boyfriend Shake-a-bake-a, so I'm heading home." she stated putting her Hawaiian dress back on.

"NOOO!" cried Gadget, running into the room, and hugging her new sister.

"We just found each other, now your leaving me again?" she sobbed into her sisters shoulder.

"Hey hey, hey now," said Lawhinee soothingly.

"Who's the big sister here anyway huh?" she asked lovingly.

"Well, I am but..." sobbed Gadget.

"Good, then you know, that no matter where we live, no matter how far apart we are, we're still sisters right?"

Gadget nodded her head, beginning to calm down.

"And you should also know," continued Lawhinee sweetly,

"that we're gonna keep in touch right?"

"Yes." replied Gadget softly.

"And understand this sis," continued Lawhinee teasingly,

"I'm gonna be sending you a Pineapple on every birthday,

and a Coconut every Christmas.

And I expect you to do the same."

"Do you like Chocolate?" asked Gadget.

Gadget and Lawhinee laughed, and hugged each other.

Tammy decided that since her work was done, she'd leave the two sisters alone.

"I'm gonna miss you Lawhinee." sobbed Gadget.

"I'm gonna miss you too Gadj, but look at it this way, I've been gone so long, Shake-a-bake-a's probably forgotten what I look like." Laughed Lawhinee.

Then Gadget started laughing.

"And with his memory," she stated through her own laughter,

"That's entirely possible."

Then they both began laughing again.

As they laughed, the rest of the rangers came in.

"Lawhinee," began Chip seriously.

"we're here to offer you a spot as a rescue ranger." finished Dale.

"We'd like for you to stay with us." added Foxglove.

"Your already one of us anyway." added Monterey.

Lawhinee looked at Gadget, who nodded her head, hoping that she would except.

"Thanks guys," began Lawhinee,

"But, I've gotta head home to Hawaii.

I think I miss the waves, more then I miss my big hunky boyfriend." she stated.

"Fine,"began Chip,

"Then as long as we can't stop you, then how about this." he said, sitting on a thread spool, that had been redesigned into a chair.

"You know that there are Rescue Ranger organizations world wide right?" he asked.

"Yes." replied Lawhinee.

"Good, then here's the thing.

We want you, Shake-a-bake-a, and two or three other Hawaiian natives, to be our new Rescue Rangers, Hawaiian group."

"Are you serious?" asked Lawhinee

excitedly.

Then she turned to Gadget, and grabbed her hands.

"Is he serious? Me? A Ranger?"

"Looks like he is sis." replied Gadget.

"This'll be a good way to make up for all the crimes you committed." she explained.

Lawhinee nodded her head understandingly.

"All right, I'm sure I can talk Shake-a-bake-a into it, and then we'll just find some native animals to help out. You've got yourself a team Chipper." teased Lawhinee.

"Great." smiled Chip.

"But there's a catch."

"Isn't there always?" she asked sarcastically.

"What is it?"

"You have to return to New York

at least once a year."replied Chip with a gleam in his eye.

"When?" asked Lawhinee knowing exactly what Chip was up to by now.

"Oh, I don't know," began Chip.

"Maybe, Christmas."

Gadget smiled, and nodded her head happily.

"Fine." replied Lawhinee.

"You've got yourself a deal." she stated, shaking paws with Chip.

"But when I come, Shake-a-bake-a comes too all right?" she asked.

"Fine." said Chip.

"It's a deal." exclaimed Dale.

"Welcome to the club, sis." said Gadget hugging her.

"Welcome to the Rangers luv." exclaimed Monterey Jack hugging her.

"Monty Please," she winced in pain.

"Those ribs were just fixed, don't bruise them again."

"Oops. Sorry luv, I just get excited." stated Monterey releasing her.

"Can I fly you home?" asked Gadget sweetly.

"No thanks sweetie," replied Lawhinee.

"Just fly me to the airport, and I'll go from there."

"How? By sneaking on a plane?

No way sis, I'm flying you home, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Chip," begged Lawhinee,

"Talk to your wife, tell her it's a bad idea."

"Actually Lawhinee, I think it's a great idea, Gadget and I never really got to finish our honey moon." explained Chip.

"And Foxy and I never even had ours." added Dale.

"And I've heard that Hawaii is beautiful at this time of year."

added Foxglove.

"Sweetie," began Lawhinee,

"Hawaii is beautiful anytime of year."

"That's it," said Monty.

"Just leave ol Monty and Zipper to watch the store then."

"But Monty," began Chip,

"Your coming too." finished Dale.

"Yeah," added Lawhinee excitedly.

"We'll need your help to find our Hawaiian rangers."

"So what do you say Rangers?" asked Chip.

"Are we going to Hawaii?"

"I know what I say." replied Lawhinee.

"What's that sis?" asked Gadget curiously.

"I say, Aloha Rangers!"

everyone laughed at the joke.

"Is she saying hello to us, or goodbye?" asked Dale.

"Don't think Dale," teased Foxglove.

"it makes your head spin."

"Can I come too?" asked Tammy timidly.

"Well of course luv," exclaimed Monty,

"you are a ranger ain't cha?"

"Yes." agreed Tammy.

"And," added Gadget,

"The Hawaiian rangers will also need a doctor won't they?" she asked.

"Yes!" insisted Tammy.

"Then what are we waiting for Rangers?" asked Chip.

Then they all ran for the door shouting

"Rescue Rangers Away!"

The End

(For Now.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, it's finally over.

I didn't mean for it to go so long,

(Almost a year to finish.)

But, I had a lot of great ideas, and my best friend and Beta reader, Data Seeker, had a few of his own.

A special thanks to my good friend, Acosta, who's read every chapter, and encouraged me to go on.

God Bless you both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coming Soon:

Rescue Rangers Hawaiian Style.

Meet the Hawaiian rangers.

Till then,

God Bless.


End file.
